


Истинная причина

by fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019), PriestSat



Series: AGARD 2020 ББ-квест [1]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Detective, Don’t copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mystery, Omega Verse, Single work, Violence, ООС, Упоминание изнасилования, Упоминание мужской беременности, альтернативное развитие некоторых канонных событий, насилие, смерть второстепенных персонажей
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat/pseuds/PriestSat
Summary: Три истории. В первой истории в парке обнаружили четыре трупа, двое из них — беременные омеги. Команда Терезы Лисбон взялась за расследование этого жуткого преступления.
Relationships: Kimball Cho/Patrick Jane, Wayne Rigsby/Grace Van Pelt, Кимбэлл Чо/Патрик Джейн, Уэйн Ригсби/Грейс
Series: AGARD 2020 ББ-квест [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867891
Comments: 19
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), Омегаверс





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрации к макси: [Разбитая мечта](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769971/chapters/62586886) и [Истинная причина (обложка)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769971/chapters/62586922#workskin)

**Глава 1**

В парке уже работали криминалисты, когда туда прибыла команда Лисбон. Джейн немного опоздал.

— При них были документы. — Лисбон вручила ему перчатки и, стараясь аккуратно ступать по траве, влажной от утренней росы, подвела к яме. — Двое альф и двое омег. Их задушили, оставили петли из бечевки. Остальные подробности будут известны после вскрытия. Убийство произошло совсем недавно, трупы, несмотря на жару, не начали разлагаться.

Могилу выкопали в кустах парка Чартер Пойнт.

— Нужно было быстро работать лопатой, — заметил Джейн, мельком заглянув в яму. Тела положили в мешки, чтобы зеваки не успели сделать снимки. Полицейские пристально следили за небольшой толпой.

— Да уж, — хмыкнула Лисбон. — Здесь постоянно кто-то околачивается. Тогда почему выбрали это место? Могли вывезти за город.

— Убийцы запаниковали и по-быстрому избавились от тел? — предположил Джейн, оглядываясь на толпу. — Здесь есть Гарсия Бенд Парк, но чуть дальше.

— Тогда убийство могло произойти где-то поблизости, — ответила Лисбон. — А вот и тяжелая артиллерия.

— Только его и не хватало, — отозвался Джейн. Ярко-зеленый внедорожник ловко припарковался между полицейскими машинами, из него выскочил крупный мужчина в светлом костюме. Альфу было видно издалека. Слишком самоуверенный, чересчур броский.

— Агент Лисбон, — кивнул он, пожимая руку Лисбон. — Жаль, что встречаемся при столь печальных обстоятельствах. Джейн, здравствуй.

— Это ты ему позвонила? — негромко спросил Джейн вместо того, чтобы ответить альфе на приветствие.

— Да. Он лидер общины Сакраменто и обязан знать об убийстве ее членов. Мистер Ярсдел, спасибо, что приехали. — Лисбон дала знак одному из криминалистов. Тот по очереди приоткрыл лица убитых. Лицо и шея Ярсдела покрылась красными пятнами.

— Надеюсь, его не вырвет, — заметил Джейн.

— Вы их узнаете? — Лисбон гневно посмотрела на Джейна..

— Альфы — Брайсон Клегг и Эштон Фернард, — ответил Ярсдел. — Омеги — близнецы Вэйлон и Эмметт Миррен. Пропали неделю назад.

— Вам известны обстоятельства их исчезновения? — спросила Лисбон.

— Неподалеку от этого парка есть ресторан тайской кухни, его облюбовала наша молодежь. Часто собираются большими компаниями. Мой сын сказал, что Брайсон, Эштон и близнецы были без машины, домой поехали на такси. После этого они исчезли. Отцы-Основатели, получается, что мой Эдвард рисковал… 

— Где они жили? — Лисбон новым вопросом попыталась отвлечь Ярсдела от переживаний. — С родителями или отдельно?

— Ребята снимали квартиру на четверых. У альф были отношения с близнецами. На следующий день не вышли на работу. Это не было на них похоже. Деньги им сейчас нужны, близнецы на третьем месяце беременности. Были… — Ярсдел перестал сдерживаться и громко разрыдался. Он вытащил из кармана пиджака огромный носовой платок в ярко-красную полоску и уткнулся в него. Лисбон терпеливо дожидалась, когда Ярсдел более-менее успокоится. У Джейна дрогнули губы, и он опять принялся рассматривать толпу зевак.

Ярсдел наконец замолчал, высморкался и продолжил:

— Мы выяснили, какое именно такси заказали. «Йеллоу Кэб», машина остановилась не перед рестораном, а напротив «Рамен Хаус Тенжин», это заведение почти рядом с тайским рестораном. В службе отмечено, что клиенты не явились.

— Их перехватили по дороге? — предположил Джейн. — Сели в другую машину?

— Да, мы об этом подумали, — язвительно ответил Ярсдел, — хоть и не такие умные, как ты, мистер Говорю-с-призраками.

— Давайте без этого, — вмешалась Лисбон. Чо, услышав слова Ярсдела, сразу выпрямился. Ярсдел посмотрел на него, затем приблизился к Джейну и энергично втянул воздух носом.

— Спутался с бетой, — презрительно сказал он, — гадость какая. Впрочем… Чего еще можно было от тебя ожидать. Ты же у нас такой оригинал.

— Прекратите, сэр, — произнесла Лисбон, — ваши разногласия с консультантом КБР не имеют ничего общего с трагедией.

— В общем, — Ярсдел прочистил нос, — родители подали в розыск. Наша полиция плохо этим занималась. Сказали, что «они просто загуляли». Вещи в квартире остались нетронутыми, деньги со счетов не пропали. И вот… — Он снова расплакался. — Извините. Извините, ничего не могу с собой поделать. Я потом с вами поговорю.

— Да, сэр, вас вызовут если понадобится, — ответила Лисбон. — Вы доедете домой, или послать с вами полицейского?

— Доеду, — уныло сказал Ярсдел, — а, нет, лучше кого-то за руль посадите. Я совсем расклеился.

— А он эмоциональный, — вполголоса заметила Лисбон, когда Ярсдел отошел к своей машине.

— Очень, — согласился Джейн. — Зато его муж похож на серийного убийцу. Шучу. Молчаливый и серьезный. Дети такие же. Ты хочешь о чем-то спросить? Спрашивай.

— У тебя отношения с кем-то из отдела? Не качай головой, ты же в офисе торчишь допоздна, являешься спозаранку или вообще спишь на своем диване. И я не представляю, что ты подпустишь к себе кого-то непроверенного. Своих коллег ты знаешь как облупленных.

— Мы почти сразу сошлись с Кимбэллом, как только ты взяла меня на работу. Месяц назад переехал в его квартиру.

— Даже так?

— В мотеле надоело, — простодушно ответил Джейн. — Кимбэлл оказался контрол-фриком, но меня это вроде бы не напрягает. Даже полезно.

— Я всегда думала, что альфы обожают контроль, а ты допускаешь такое отношение к себе.

— Ну почему бы нет, — пробормотал Джейн, отворачиваясь.

*******

Персонал заведений рядом с тайским рестораном опросили, но никто не смог точно вспомнить, происходил двенадцатого июня какой-то конфликт на стоянке или нет.

— Здесь много молодежи, много машин, такси в том числе, — объяснили менеджеры и официанты. — Иногда выясняют отношения, но до драк не доходило. Мы бы вызвали полицию в случае чего. И вы же понимаете, что невозможно запомнить все машины, а тем более людей.

Записи камер видеонаблюдения или были некачественными, или вообще отсутствовали.

Для беседы с друзьями жертв в квартал общины Лисбон отправила Чо и Джейна.

Джейн пытался увильнуть от поездки, но Лисбон и слышать ничего не захотела:

— Резонансное убийство. — Она ткнула пальцем в монитор с открытой страницей новостного сайта. — Ярсдел разболтал, что именно случилось. Теперь общественность прекрасно обо всем осведомлена. Как он стал лидером общины, если такой недалекий? Это ж надо было рассказать журналистам подробности! Так что ты едешь, Джейн, и не вздумай отказываться. В нашем отделе ты единственный представитель своей расы. Может, ты заметишь то, что для нас остается невидимым.

— Меня, мягко говоря, недолюбливают, — начал Джейн, но Лисбон покачала головой:

— Тогда какой от тебя толк? Можешь дома посидеть.

Джейну пришлось подчиниться.

— Кстати, Лисбон знает о нас, — сказал он словно между прочим, когда машина Чо подъехала к кварталу общины.

— И зачем было говорить? — с раздражением спросил Чо. — Кто тебя за язык тянул? Надоело спокойно жить? Экстрима не хватает?

— Ярсдел уловил твой запах на мне и был очень этим недоволен.

— А ему какое дело? — Чо повернул на территорию общины.

— Не приветствуются длительные связи с бетами.

— Двадцать первый век, время толерантности и равноправия, — прокомментировал Чо. — Плевать я хотел на неодобрение Ярсдела. Надеюсь, ты тоже.

Их встретил Гредер, шеф полиции общины, омега средних лет. Он выглядел измотанным и немного агрессивным. Чо увидел на столе в его кабинете фотографии трех детей и высокого мужчины. Снимки в стальных рамках будто специально были повернуты на показ посетителям.

— Всего в компании было двенадцать человек, — Гредер положил перед Чо список фамилий, — они сильно подавлены из-за случившегося. Ведь каждый из них мог оказаться на месте убитых. 

— Время поджимает, шеф Гредер, — Чо встал. — Нам лучше поторопиться с опросом.

Альф и омег приглашали по одному. Все были расстроены и заметно напуганы. Ответы были одинаковыми: Эштон, Брайсон и близнецы вызвали такси, машина остановилась не перед рестораном.

— Без толку ездили, — сердился Чо, возвращаясь в штаб-квартиру КБР. — И мне показалось, или Гредер в самом деле смотрел на тебя как на врага? Я думал, что твоя раса сплоченная.

— Да, сплоченная, но моя семья когда-то откололась от общины. Альфы и омеги в основном домоседы, на тех, кто «шатается», — Джейн изобразил пальцами кавычки, — смотрят косо. Бродяги, неприкаянные, хобо, нищеброды, чокнутые, — обычно так нас называют. Меня презирают из-за моего занятия в прошлом. Ты в курсе, что моя раса не особо религиозна? Мы почитаем Отцов-Основателей, но не возводим в их честь храмы, не молимся им. Не верим в потусторонний мир. Дети и саморазвитие — наши приоритеты. Я притворялся, что общаюсь с духами, и меня считали в общине шарлатаном, обманщиком, который выкачивает деньги у доверчивых бет. В сущности, это так и было. Но мое искреннее раскаяние запоздало.

— Ясно, — ответил Чо. — Не особо вникал в историю твоей расы, а надо бы.

— Вникни. Тогда ты узнаешь, что никто из нас не мог бы навредить своим детям.

*******

Лисбон заметила, что почти всем родителям жертв было под шестьдесят. Возможно, это объяснялось особенностями расы — мало появлялось детей, некоторые из них оказывались бетами.

У альфы-Клегга болезненно кривились губы, а омега-Фернард постоянно кусал ногти. Беззвучно плачущие Миррены держались за руки.

Они подтвердили личности убитых, подписали документы и покинули морг.

— Ты расстроился. — Лисбон прикоснулась к плечу Джейна.

— Нас всегда было немного. — Он провел взглядом альф и омег. — И эти смерти — тяжелая трагедия для общины. Погибло шестеро человек. Это ужасно.

— Тебя не особо жалуют свои.

— Несмотря на это, я не отделяю себя от своей расы. — Джейн неловко обнял Лисбон. — Спасибо за поддержку.

**Глава 2**

Чо читал в кровати, прислушиваясь к Джейну, лежащему рядом. Тот постоянно вздыхал и не находил себе места.

— Хватит крутиться, — сказал Чо. — Не хочешь спать, иди посмотри телевизор.

— Не могу успокоиться. — Джейн уселся, завернувшись в одеяло. — Как представлю, что сейчас чувствуют родители тех ребят. Нет, это невыносимо. — Он опять лег, накрывшись с головой. — Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной ночи. — Чо положил руку на спину Джейна. Постепенно Патрик успокоился, и Чо ощутил, как он спокойно дышит.

*******

На следующее утро патологоанатом предоставил отчет.

— Смерть произошла в результате удушения, жертвы страдали от обезвоживания и голода. У Вэйлона Миррена, — на экране появилась фотография светловолосого парня, — случился выкидыш, затем обильное кровотечение. Его убили первым. Вторым задушили Брайсона Клегга.

— Он был партнером Вэйлона, — уточнила Лисбон, заглянув в заметки.

— Потом погиб Эштон Фернард. Все жертвы подверглись сексуальному насилию, их неоднократно избивали. От веревок нарушилось кровообращение в конечностях. Скорее всего, если бы они выжили, то пришлось бы ампутировать стопы и кисти.

Лисбон посмотрела на Джейна. Он уставился на пол, словно пытался отыскать там ответ на какие-то важные вопросы.

— В крови жертв не обнаружено наркотических веществ или следов алкоголя. Эмметт Миррен был похоронен заживо, его положили под остальные тела, смерть наступила вчера вечером.

— Их не собирались оставлять в живых, — произнес Джейн, выйдя из транса.

— Подожди, — сказала Лисбон, — не перебивай.

— Внутри Эмметта обнаружены следы спермы. Сейчас определяем, кто именно это был, альфа или бета, принадлежит сперма одному человеку или нескольким людям.

— Очевидно, что это сделали беты, — ответил Джейн. Повисла тишина, Лисбон ощутила, как среди агентов поднимается волна возмущения.

— Это еще почему? — с вызовом спросил Ригсби. — Да кому из бет придет в голову похищать людей из твоей расы и насиловать? Запах омег специфический…

— Ригсби, — со вздохом произнесла Лисбон, — давай без этого. Джейн, если будешь провоцировать коллег, то я отстраню тебя от расследования, — пообещала она. — Уяснил? Джейн?

Он нехотя согласился.

— Под ногтями Эмметта обнаружены частички кожи. И других биологических материалов нет. Тела помыли перед тем, как закопать, но не очень тщательно. На этом все, ждем результаты из лаборатории.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарила Лисбон. — На данный момент картина происшествия такова. Четверо молодых людей покинули ресторан в половине девятого вечера. Такси службы «Йеллоу Кэб» остановилось перед соседним рестораном. Но их перехватили по пути, предположительно заставили сесть в другую машину. Между ресторанами есть магазин «Тобакко Сити», но персонал ничего подозрительного не заметил.

— Похищение могло быть заранее спланировано, — сказал Чо. — Участников от двух и больше.

— Использовали оружие, транквилизаторы? — спросил Ригсби. — Надо было как-то удержать здоровых молодых мужчин. Хоть двое из них и не были бойцами из-за интересного положения.

— Это называется беременность, — негромко уточнил Джейн. Ригсби глупо улыбнулся.

— Скорее всего использовали оружие, — ответил Чо. — Машина фургон или минивэн, чтобы все поместились без проблем.

— Следует спросить персонал о фургонах и минивэнах, — сказала Лисбон. — Правда, сомневаюсь, что кто-то вспомнит. Там действительно по вечерам столпотворение.

— А если водитель намеренно не остановился перед тайским рестораном? — предположил Джейн. — Поставил такси на стоянке рядом с машиной похитителей, жертвам угрожали оружием, они были вынуждены выполнить приказ и сесть, например, в минивэн. Все случилось за считанные минуты. Что насчет камер видеонаблюдения?

— Владельцы заведений крайне халатно относились к камерам. Записи низкого качества, на половине из них люди похожи на цветные пятна, — сообщила Лисбон. — Полиция общины уже обращалась к записям. Пустая трата времени. Сейчас основная надежда на лабораторию. И немаловажный момент, который касается освещения расследования. Никаких комментариев ни одному СМИ. Если понадобится, соберем журналистов, я зачитаю речь и отвечу на вопросы. И у меня для вас всех неприятная новость. Дело дошло до Департамента альф и омег в Вашингтоне, на нас давят изо всех сил. Требуют найти убийц как можно быстрее.

— Так мы совсем не против, — сказал Ригсби.

— Ты не понимаешь, — нахмурилась Лисбон, — звонят мне на рабочий и личный номера, звонят моему начальству, изводят губернатора и мэра города. Малейшее неверное движение — и на нас спустят всех собак. Так что, коллеги, мы должны вести себя так, словно идем по минному полю. Взвешивайте все решения, ошибок быть не должно.

*******

Семьи жертв — Клегги, Фернарды и Миррены — приехали почти одновременно. Все были одеты в черные костюмы в знак траура. Первыми на беседу вызвали пару Фернардов.

— Не понимаю, к чему этот разговор, — сказал омега. — Нашего сына убили, наш внук никогда не появится на свет. Мы скорбим, агент Лисбон, у нас нет никакого желания покидать наш дом.

— Любовь с первого взгляда. Эштон и Эмметт были такой чудесной парой, — продолжил его муж. — Беременность протекала хорошо, мы начали готовиться к брачной церемонии, собирались купить отдельное жилье. Нашли няню. Мы были так счастливы, когда узнали о ребенке. Эмметт был умным и добрым, из него получился бы замечательный отец.

— К вам обращались по поводу выкупа?

— Агент Лисбон, у вас в команде работает омега, неужели он не рассказывал о своей расе? Конечно, он порядком опозорил свой народ, но это было в прошлом. Получше расспросите его о нас. Мы готовы умереть за наших детей, и это не пустые слова. Если бы потребовали выкуп, мы бы отдали последнее, чтобы вернуть мальчиков! — почти хором ответили Фернарды.

Чо закашлялся, бросая гневные взгляды на зеркало.

— В квартале общины появляются беты? — продолжила Лисбон.

— Иногда. Но в основном нет. — Альфа с насмешкой посмотрел на Чо. — Вам не нравится наш запах. Якобы специфический для вас, но я знаю, что это преувеличение, связанное с предрассудками. В действительности, если не посмотреть в документы, то вы не отличите альфу от омеги, а нас — от бет.

— В квартале работает система видеонаблюдения, бывали случаи, когда беты пытались нам навредить, — сообщил омега. — Охрана по всему периметру отслеживает посторонних.

— Мы дружим с бетами, они работают в нашем квартале, например, в школе, в кафе, — сказал альфа. — Миф о запахах — действительно миф. Разве вы сейчас чувствуете что-то неприятное?

Лисбон покачала головой.

— Это свидетельствует о том, что преступники — беты, а не альфы, как утверждают некоторые СМИ. — Омега посмотрел на часы. — Извините, но если у вас нет вопросов, то мы пойдем.

Вторыми явилась семья Клегг, и самым болтливым оказался альфа. Он постоянно перебивал своего омегу, Лисбон, Чо. Слова из него так и лезли. Ничего нового ни он, ни омега не сказали, практически повторив все за Фернардами. Разве что не упомянули о запахах и предрассудках.

У Мирренов в основном говорил омега. Альфа сидел как изваяние, не сводя глаз со стола. У него тряслись руки, он периодически вздрагивал. В разговоре с Мирренами тоже ничего нового не всплыло.

— Найдите убийц, пожалуйста, — выдавил из себя альфа перед уходом. — Умоляю вас.

— Постараемся, но вы понимаете, что, к сожалению, я ничего не могу обещать, — ответила Лисбон.

Когда закрылась дверь, Лисбон повернулась к Чо и сказала:

— Как же тяжело это все слушать.

— Да, — согласился Чо. — Нас вовсю убеждали, что к преступлению причастны беты, а еще что альфы и омеги идеальны.

— Межрасовый конфликт, — вздохнула Лисбон. — Очень бы этого не хотелось. Надо поискать дела, где альфы или омеги осуждены за преступления в общинах.

Она попросила Джейна зайти в комнату для допросов.

— Что ты скажешь по поводу услышанного?

— Не было случаев тяжких преступлений альф или омег против своей расы, — ответил Джейн. — Я о таком не знаю. С бетами да, бывали конфликты. Драки, ссоры, ненависть — случались внутри общины. А вот убийств или изнасилований не было ни со своими, ни с бетами.

— Значит, с бетами иногда можно плохо обращаться, — с иронией произнесла Лисбон, — а твоя раса ну прямо святая.

— Какой привет, такой и ответ, — отрезал Джейн. — Беты порой плохо к нам относятся.

— Не верю я в идеальность твоей расы, — раздраженно ответила Лисбон. 

— Твое право так считать, — отозвался Джейн.

**Глава 3**

Ригсби хлопнул по столу и громко сказал:

— Прислали очень интересные сведения из полиции Далласа. Невзирая на то, что кое-кто утверждает о святости своей расы, зафиксированы случаи насилия альф по отношению к омегам. Вот! — Торжествуя, он указал на монитор. — Сейчас распечатаю.

— Ты этому рад? — спросил Чо. — Тебя забавляет чья-то боль?

— Нет! — Ригсби с трудом дождался последней страницы из принтера. — Два случая изнасилования в общине Далласа десять лет назад, убийство пять лет назад. В изнасиловании обвинен альфа Джонатан Рэйнотт, в убийстве — альфа Тайлер Харред. Оба осуждены, Рэйнотт до сих пор мотает срок, а вот Харреда выпустили в прошлом году. Его адвокат сумел доказать на апелляции, что Харред убил в целях самозащиты. Нашелся свидетель, который подтвердил слова Харреда, что омега на него напал.

— Звучит неубедительно, — сказала Лисбон, появляясь из кабинета. — Мутное дело.

— Очень мутное. Сейчас Харред на испытательном сроке и, догадайтесь, где он живет и работает?

— В Сакраменто, — ответил Чо.

— Не просто в Сакраменто. Он уборщик в тайском ресторане, где ужинали жертвы.

— Надо узнать, работал он в день похищения или нет. — Лисбон кивнула Ван Пелт. — Только очень осторожно. И, Ригсби, я слышала твои слова о святости. Не рекомендую повторять их.

Джейн сидел молча, уткнувшись в книгу.

— Поедешь с Ван Пелт, — велела ему Лисбон. — Ты понял насчет осторожности?

— Да, — он отложил книгу и бросил долгий взгляд на Ригсби, — я все отлично понял.

*******

— С тобой все в порядке? — спросила Ван Пелт.

— Да. Если не считать навязчивых мыслей об убитых.

— Извини. Ты принял все близко к сердцу, понимаю.

— Нет, не понимаешь, — резко ответил Джейн. — И никогда не поймешь. Убийства среди бет — преступления, но это трагедия только для родных и близких. Убийства для моей расы — это всеобщая трагедия. Нас и так мало.

— Я тебе искренне посочувствовала, — обиделась Ван Пелт. — Не надо говорить со мной в таком тоне.

— Извини. — Джейн принялся разглядывать пейзаж за окном.

В тайском ресторане менеджер проверила записи.

— Мистер Харред работал две недели, теперь у него выходные. Двенадцатого июня он да, был здесь.

— Вы в курсе, что он на испытательном сроке? — поинтересовалась Ван Пелт.

— Да, конечно. Мистер Харред работает у нас уже десять месяцев, очень вежливый, исполнительный. Очевидно, то, что с ним случилось, досадная ошибка.

— Он убил омегу, — уточнил Джейн.

— Со мной говорил инспектор по делам досрочно освобожденных, я знаю, за что осудили мистера Харреда. — Менеджер улыбнулась: — Он такой обаятельный мужчина. Жаль, что альфа, и его не интересуют женщины.

— Альфы умеют очаровывать бет, — буркнул Джейн. — Этого у них не отнять.

— В общем, у руководства и лично у меня нет претензий к мистеру Харреду, — сказала менеджер. — А его в чем-то подозревают?

— Нет, ни в чем. Положено проверять всех досрочно освобожденных, — объяснила Ван Пелт. — Спасибо за сотрудничество. Пожалуйста, не говорите мистеру Харреду о нашем визите. Не стоит его беспокоить, если он такой положительный.

— Она сразу ему обо всем доложит, — шепнул Джейн, выходя из ресторана. — Он вскружил ей голову. Не удивлюсь, если Харред отвечает на ее заигрывания.

— Скажи, — Ван Пелт села за руль, — нет, не надо. Это слишком.

— Хочешь спросить, подходят ли размеры альфы для женщин-бет? — улыбнулся Джейн. — Какая же ты любопытная, Грейс, не ожидал от тебя такого. Вот спросил бы Ригсби, я бы еще понял. Кстати, как ваш роман? Далеко зашли?

— Давай не будем об этом, — посерьезнела Ван Пелт. — Ты знаешь, что отношения между членами КБР запрещены?

— Знаю.

— Но ты встречаешься с Кимбэллом? Или я ошибаюсь?

— В правилах Бюро сказано о бетах, альфах и омегах. И ничего о других раскладах.

— Выкрутился.

*******

Джейн и Чо обедали в кафе неподалеку от штаб-квартиры КБР.

— Ты хочешь мне что-то сказать, — не выдержал Джейн. — Вижу по нахмуренным бровям. И вот это выражение крайней задумчивости, оно прям-таки пугает до чертиков.

— Сначала выслушаю тебя.

— Ты о чем? — Джейн отодвинул тарелку. Чо придвинул ее обратно. — Видишь, я ем.

— Ты скрывал, кем являешься. И меня это обижает. Ты мне не доверяешь. Это обидно, — отрывисто говорил Чо. — Я так и остался чужаком, который иногда занимается с тобой сексом? Который следит за твоей одеждой, чистотой, кормит тебя обедами и успокаивает во время ночных кошмаров?

— Да нет же, нет, — протянул Джейн, мучительно подбирая слова, — ты не прав. Просто… Ты знаешь, как беты относятся к моей расе. Слышал разную мерзость, которую придумывают о нас.

— Я не считаю твой запах отвратительным, — запротестовал Чо. — Даже наоборот, он очень привлекательный. Возбуждающий. Да черт возьми, Джейн! Я воспитан в традиционной семье, но жизнь научила меня воспринимать людей такими, какими они есть.

— Началось, — Джейн скривил губы. — Не кричи.

— Да ты меня слышишь? — Чо стал говорить тише. — Ты хоть что-то понял из того, что я сказал? Или это прозвучало «белым шумом»?

— Я все прекрасно понял.

— Но мы так и не разрешили это недоразумение, не так ли?

— Почему нет?

— Не увиливай от ответа.

— Тебе ведь без разницы, альфа я или омега. Так к чему этот разговор? — Джейн ел без всякого аппетита. — Что-то поменялось? Я стал другим?

— Нет, ты не стал другим. — Чо вздохнул. — Тебе все известно обо мне до мельчайших подробностей.

— Спасибо за откровенность.

— Не перебивай. Почему тебе так тяжело признаться, что ты — омега?

— Для бет омеги — как женщины. Потому что мы способны зачать, выносить и родить ребенка. Беты плохо относятся к своим женщинам и проецируют это на омег. В отделе знают, что мою семью убили. Но все считают меня безутешным альфой, потерявшим мужа и дочь. Представь, если акцент сместится: я — омега-неудачник, по вине которого убили мужа и дочь. Ощущаешь разницу? Поэтому я предпочел, чтобы меня считали альфой. Раньше никто не знал правды, а теперь знаешь ты и Лисбон.

— Доедай, — только и сказал Чо.

*******

— Пришли результаты из лаборатории. — Лисбон пробежала глазами по распечатке. — ДНК кожи и спермы не совпадает с ДНК Тайлера Харреда. Так что пока он вне подозрений, но поговорить с ним необходимо. Образцы принадлежат разным людям. Никого из них нет в базе КБР и полиции штата. Но определенные маркеры показывают, что это альфы.

Ригсби хрюкнул, подавляя торжествующий возглас.

— На этот момент мы знаем, что в похищении, убийстве и изнасиловании участвовали двое человек. Но, возможно, их было больше. Джон Коэн, водитель такси под подозрением.

— Соседи ответили, что он живет один, очень тихо, уходит и приходит в одно и то же время.

— Этот скучный человечек мог промолчать, когда его клиентов силой усадили в другую машину, — вмешался Джейн. — Я бы перекинулся с ним парой слов.

— Обязательно вызовем его, — согласилась Лисбон. — Сейчас все годится для расследования. Необходимо взять образцы ДНК у альф общины. Я получу на это разрешение. Ригсби, выясни, живут альфы вне квартала или нет. Еще прислали результаты исследования записей с камер видеонаблюдения. По-прежнему эти записи совершенно бесполезны. На этом все. Джейн, надо поговорить.

Он вошел в кабинет вслед за Лисбон и прикрыл дверь.

— Мне не нравится, что в расследовании появился привкус межрасового конфликта. Я осажу Ригсби, но и ты должен прекратить притворяться мучеником.

— Мучеником? Нет, совсем нет. Ты ошибаешься, — возразил Джейн.

— Перестань. Каждый раз, когда Ригсби упоминал альф-преступников, ты делал такое выражение, — Лисбон описала указательным пальцем круг перед лицом Джейна. — Я понимаю, что тебе тяжело это принять. Ты идеализируешь свою расу, недавно я послушала то же самое от безутешных отцов. От горя они были на грани суицида, но повторяли, что убийцы — беты. И мне не нравится, что ты кое-что скрывал. Ты омега, а не альфа.

— От этого что-то поменялось? — устало спросил Джейн.

— Для меня — ничего. Но я была уверена, что ты мне доверяешь. Что открыт передо мной.

— Ты невнимательно читала материалы моего дела. Там четко указано, к какому полу я отношусь.

— Ладно, — нехотя согласилась Лисбон. — Закроем эту тему. И прошу в последний раз — не отвечай на провокации и сам не провоцируй.

— Хорошо. — Джейн открыл дверь. — Но не только я должен стараться.

**Глава 4**

— Меня уже допрашивали, — сказал Коэн. Он в самом деле выглядел очень скучным, каким и назвал его Джейн. Старомодный коричневый пиджак с потертыми рукавами, редкие седые волосы, бледное лицо, покрытое морщинами.

— Вас допрашивали в участке общины. — Чо подчеркнул имя Коэна в блокноте. — Ответьте на несколько вопросов и можете идти. Когда именно поступил вызов от диспетчера двенадцатого июня этого года?

— Я говорил, что не помню, а потом диспетчер сказал, что это было в семь часов вечера. Немного подождал, — Коэн говорил негромко и без всяких эмоций, — клиентов не было, об этом я сообщил диспетчеру.

— Где именно вы находились? — Джейн пристально наблюдал за Коэном.

— На стоянке.

— На какой именно? Там несколько ресторанов и магазинов. — Джейн принялся крутить кольцо на безымянном пальце. Взгляд Коэна неизбежно устремился на украшение.

— Я остановился перед «Рамен Хаус Танжин», перед тайским рестораном не было свободных мест. Подождал немного, клиенты не пришли, я уехал.

Джейн снял кольцо и начал постукивать им по столу.

— Не надо, — тихо сказал Чо.

— Вы не видели чего-то странного? — вкрадчиво спросил Джейн. — Может, вас кто-то о чем-то попросил?

Коэн не мигая смотрел на кольцо, сверкающее в пальцах Джейна.

— Попросили.

— И о чем?

— Не надо, — чуть громче повторил Чо.

— Попросили отвернуться. — Коэн дышал так, словно поднимался в гору. — Сказали, чтобы я проверил, нет ли чего под колесами. Пришлось опуститься на колени, чтобы как следует рассмотреть.

— Кто попросил? — Стук кольца стал ритмичным, звонким, заставляя Коэна вздрагивать в такт.

— Я не знаю. Не знаю. Он сидел в своей машине.

— Какая машина?

«Светло-зеленый внедорожник», — мелькнуло в мыслях Джейна. Коэн сглотнул и ответил:

— Белый «Фольксваген Транспортер».

Он вспотел, по лицу текли ручейки.

— Кто попросил?

Чо ощутил, как по спине пробежал холодок. Ему стало страшно, хотя он не знал почему.

— Я его не видел. Но у него был пистолет. Какая мне разница. — Коэн вздрогнул в последний раз и мешком свалился на пол. Чо бросился его поднимать.

*******

— Ты его загипнотизировал? — Лисбон была взбешена.

— Да, — без тени сожаления ответил Джейн. Позади него стоял Чо с траурным видом.

— Довел до припадка.

— Я не думал, что у него проблемы с головой, — по-прежнему без сожаления сказал Джейн. — Он работал водителем. Ты наблюдала за допросом, так почему не вмешалась? Ты видела, что именно я делаю.

— Белый «Фольксваген Транспортер», — Лисбон проигнорировала вопрос Джейна, — их сотни по городу. Но я дам запрос в полицию, преступники могли избавиться от машины, а потом заявить об угоне.

— Коэн предпочел полезть под машину, чтобы проверить непонятно что, и ничего толком не видел. Прохожим было наплевать на происходящее, — продолжил Джейн.

— Если тебя это утешит, то и беты так могут попасться. — Лисбон немного успокоилась. — И никто им не поможет.

— Альфа и омеги живут вне общины, — доложил Ригсби. — Адреса разбросаны по городу и в пригородах.

— Всех проверишь? — насмешливо спросил Джейн, за что получил убийственный взгляд Лисбон.

— Собрать анализ ДНК необходимо за один день, — сказала она. — Чтобы раньше времени не вспугнуть убийц.

— Зачем такая возня? — Джейн щелкнул пальцами. — В каждой общине есть база данных ДНК. Когда в середине восьмидесятых был разработан метод фингерпринтинга…

— Спасибо за лекцию, — не выдержал Ригсби. Джейн продолжил:

— Общины начали собирать базу данных ДНК, чтобы можно было без проблем определять отцовство. Порой возникали споры по этому поводу.

— Замечательно! — воскликнула Лисбон. — Задача упрощается в разы.

— Доступ к базе данных есть в больнице Св. Джеймса, — уточнил Джейн, — на территории общины.

*******

Радость Лисбон оказалась преждевременной. В больнице не стали без судебного ордера сверять образцы ДНК. Департамент альф и омег потребовал перепроверить улики, чтобы еще раз подтвердить половую принадлежность убийц.

— Они что, намеренно затягивают процесс? — разозлилась Лисбон. Джейн с сочувствием ответил:

— Боятся, что в преступлении замешаны альфы.

— Тем временем убийцы могут покинуть страну, — не успокаивалась Лисбон. — Что там с Тайлером Харредом? Он вернулся с рыбалки или куда там ездил? Грибы собирать?

— Вчера я с ним созвонилась, — сказала Ван Пелт, — он должен прийти сегодня после обеда.

— Отлично. — Лисбон хлопнула в ладоши. — Джейн, не вздумай его гипнотизировать.

Он развел руками.

Тайлер Харред выглядел почти как Ярсдел — самоуверенный, мускулистый, привлекательный. Он словно заполнил собой комнату для допросов, уселся, закинув ногу на ногу, смотрел на Лисбон и Джейн со снисходительной ухмылкой. От него пахло чем-то терпким, но приятным. Лисбон не могла этого не отметить.

Джейн ощутил, как от запаха Харреда у него по всему телу поднялись волоски.

— Да, в этот ресторан постоянно ходит молодежь из общины, — сказал Харред. Голос был хрипловатым и низким. — И что? Я рад видеть людей моей расы.

— Вас осудили за убийство, — напомнила Лисбон. — Вы находитесь под наблюдением.

— И что? — Харред заулыбался еще шире. — Ничего не нарушаю, веду себя как паинька. Отмечаюсь у инспектора, есть работа и жилье. Я убил, защищаясь. Хотите навесить на меня убийство тех пацанов? Нет, не получится. Я их не убивал. Если мне захочется потрахаться, то полно бет, которые побегут за моим членом, как за путеводной звездой.

— Считаешь себя лучше омеги? — Джейн тоже улыбнулся.

— А что тут такого? Конечно, я лучше любого омеги, — фыркнул Харред. — Разве не понятно? Альфы лучше. Ваш удел — рожать потомство, да и то выдаете брак. Ты тоже бракодел. Я про тебя слышал. Распустил язык, спровоцировал маньяка и получил по заслугам. Не, твоего альфу жалко, а вот девчонка… Она просто генетический сбой. Я свободен, агент Лисбон? Кстати, вы прекрасно выглядите. Красивые волосы, прическа вам очень идет. Хотите, я угощу вас кофе? Или что вы любите? Красное вино? Виски?

— Вы свободны, — ответила Лисбон и добавила, когда за Харредом закрылась дверь: — Альфа в квадрате. Он намеренно принес свой запах? Придется использовать освежитель воздуха.

— Можешь оставить меня одного? — попросил Джейн. — И свет выключи, пожалуйста.

— Ты же ничего с собой не сделаешь? — забеспокоилась Лисбон.

Джейн помотал головой. Он просидел в комнате примерно час, а потом вышел с возгласом:

— Я проголодался! Кто со мной обедать?

*******

— Что ты делал в комнате для допросов? — спросил Чо вечером. Джейн удобно устроился на диване, положив голову на колени Чо.

— Усмирял своих демонов.

— Плакал?

— Давай посмотрим телевизор. — Джейн потянулся за пультом. — Надо оставлять работу на работе.

Чо наклонился и поцеловал его.

— Ты стал для меня более привлекательным, — сказал он. — Я на минуту в ванную. Перейдем в спальню?

— Перейдем, — согласился Джейн.

Чо наспех принял душ и, не одеваясь, пошел в спальню.

— Спокойной ночи, — с небольшой досадой сказал он, укрывая крепко спящего Джейна одеялом.

*******

Повторный анализ образцов выдал прежний результат, и только после этого был выписан ордер на сравнение ДНК.

Кожа принадлежала Икабоду Хатмену, а сперма — Роберту Витбуду. Хатмен работал риэлтором в крупной фирме по продаже недвижимости, Витбуд был его троюродным братом и работал в той же фирме водителем. Оба проживали неподалеку от парка Чартер Пойнт и были соседями. Ко всему, Витбуд оказался владельцем «Фольксвагена Транспортер» белого цвета, но заявил об угоне машины тринадцатого июня.

День ареста пришелся на выходной. Джейн упросил Лисбон разрешить ему присутствовать на захвате подозреваемых. Он получил защитный жилет и приказ не высовываться.

Арест прошел быстро и практически без шума. Хатман курил на заднем дворе и не успел ничего предпринять. Витбуд попытался сбежать, но не смог перелезть через забор в собственном саду. Там его и задержали.

— Сейчас должен приехать его адвокат. — Лисбон наблюдала из соседней комнаты за Хатменом в допросной. Он вальяжно расположился на стуле, словно и не был прикован наручниками к столу.

— Гипноз? — предложил Джейн.

— Нет, ответы не учтут, — вздохнула Лисбон. — Пока что обыскивают дома Хатмена и Витбуда.

— Это случилось в другом месте, — ответил Джейн. — Хатмен не похож на дурака, чтобы убивать в своем доме.

— Таков порядок. — Лисбон похлопала его по плечу. — Допрос проведет Чо. А ты даже не вздумай там появиться. Или отстраню от работы на две недели.

**Глава 5**

— Результаты анализов — это подстава, — заявил адвокат Хатмена после короткого совещания с клиентом и беглого ознакомления с обвинением. — Мой клиент — уважаемый член общества. Он прилежный налогоплательщик, его никогда не задерживала полиция, нет штрафов даже за неправильную парковку.

— Где ваш клиент находился с семи до десяти вечера двенадцатого июня?

Хатмен что-то прошептал на ухо адвокату, и он ответил:

— Мистер Хатмен находился дома.

— Кто может это подтвердить?

Новое перешептывание.

— Его сосед, мистер Роберт Витбуд.

— Они родственники, друзья, работают в одной фирме, — сказал Чо. — Кто из посторонних может подтвердить алиби мистера Хатмена?

На этот раз Хатмен долго перешептывался с адвокатом.

— Мистер Витбуд состоит в интимной связи с моим клиентом. В тот вечер, как и в последующие дни, они были вместе.

— То есть больше у вас свидетелей вашего домашнего образа жизни нет, — подытожил Чо.

— Если вы хоть немного знакомы с психологией моей расы, — ответил Хатмен, адвокат дернул его за рукав пиджака, — то знаете, что я бы никогда не смог причинить вред ни одному своему сородичу. Тем более беременному омеге. Это недопустимо!

— Четырех молодых людей, у которых вся жизнь была впереди, похитили. Неделю их избивали, морили голодом и жаждой, насиловали. Когда у Вэйлона Миррена произошел выкидыш от издевательств, его задушили. Эмметт Миррен был похоронен заживо под телами партнера, брата и друга, — Чо говорил спокойно, будто рассказывал о погоде за окном. — Убийцы даже не позаботились надежно спрятать тела, очевидно, были уверены в своей безнаказанности. Вы, мистер Фостер, известный адвокат, у вас безупречная репутация, и вы беретесь защищать человека, которого обвиняют в столь тяжких преступлениях?

— Я выполняю свою работу, — коротко ответил адвокат.

— Да из улик у вас только ошметки кожи! — закричал Хатмен. — Мало ли откуда они взялись! Что вы нагнетаете? Убийства, пытки, я на такое не способен!

— Икабод, — громко прошептал адвокат, — я думал, что это сперма. Мне сказали, что на трупе нашли сперму, ее ДНК совпало с твоей.

Оба замолчали.

— Что насчет чистосердечного признания и сотрудничества со следствием? — спросил Чо. — Хоть я и против смягчения приговора.

*******

Витбуд отказался от адвоката.

— Вечером двенадцатого июня я торчал в доме у Икабода, провожу там почти все свободное время, — ответил он на вопрос Лисбон. — Мы зависаем на заднем дворе, пьем пиво и все такое.

— Кто-то может подтвердить ваши слова?

— Сосед Икабода, Карлос. Прикольный такой мужик, мы иногда с ним собираемся. — Витбуд передернул плечами. — Неудобно сидеть с наручниками. Снимите, руки болят.

— Мы вызовем мистера Карлоса на допрос. А кто еще может подтвердить ваше алиби?

— Да никто. Я же не бегаю по улице с криками, что сейчас дома.

— Никто не бегает, — сказала Лисбон. — Тринадцатого июня вы сообщили об угоне «Фольксвагена Транспортер» белого цвета. Как это произошло?

— Да не знаю, — лениво ответил Витбуд, зевая, — оставил его припаркованным на стоянке перед забегаловкой. Вышел, а машины нет.

— Перед какой забегаловкой?

— В полиции есть мое заявление, прочитайте его, и обо всем узнаете.

— Сэр, я прошу вспомнить, где именно у вас угнали машину?

— Да возле пиццерии в моем квартале. Зашел перекусить — и вот те на. Остался без машины. Купил подержанную «Тойоту Сиенну». Не то, к чему привык, но пока сойдет.

— Ваша ДНК совпала с ДНК биологических образцов, найденных на жертвах.

— Ну бывают ошибки, — хмыкнул Витбуд. — Но я вас уверяю, у меня рука не поднимется на беременного омегу. Это же кощунство против природы. Отругать могу, это да. А бить — нет. Так что зря вы на меня вешаете столько дерьма, агент Лисбон. Я ни в чем не виноват. Вы же знаете, что представители моей расы не убивают себе подобных.

— Да неужели? — притворно удивилась Лисбон. — Пять лет назад альфа по имени Тайлер Харред убил омегу.

— Больной на всю голову, — немедленно ответил Витбуд. — Надеюсь, его в психушку надолго упекли.

В допросную вошла Ван Пелт и что-то сказала Лисбон.

— Спасибо, Грейс. — Лисбон снова обратилась к Витбуду: — Только что Икабод Хатмен признался в похищении, пытках, изнасиловании и убийстве. Он назвал своих соучастников.

— Думаете, что я поведусь на такой дешевый трюк? — осклабился Витбуд. — Не дождетесь! Икабод не оболжет себя и меня. Это самый настоящий бред, агент Лисбон! Все, давайте мне адвоката, больше я и слова не скажу!

— В скором времени вам предоставят адвоката. — Лисбон встала. — А пока что советую вам хорошо все обдумать и сделать чистосердечное признание. И тогда, в теории, суд будет к вам снисходительным.

— Не запугивайте меня, — буркнул Витбуд.

*******

— Это не моя задумка. — Хатмен утратил былую самоуверенность, говорил невнятно, не сводил глаз со стола. — Роберт все придумал. Понимаете, запах беременного омеги — это божественный аромат, да нет, вам не понять. Роберт познакомился с Харредом в каком-то пабе, слово за слово, оказались два сапога пара. Я совсем не хотел, знаю, вы мне не верите, но я не собирался никого убивать. Я просто запаниковал.

— Придерживайтесь нити разговора, — Чо перебил Хатмена. — Оставьте угрызения совести для присяжных.

— В общем, Роберт предложил забрать беременных омег, немного с ними позабавиться, потом дать денег и отпустить. В том ресторане, где работал Харред, часто собирается молодежь из моей расы. Роберт подговорил Харреда позвонить, если там нарисуются нужные нам омеги. Он позвонил, мы сразу примчались, поставили машину на стоянку, но не перед окнами ресторана. План был так себе, но к счастью, водитель такси оказался тупым идиотом. Он остановился не там, где нужно. Роберт услышал, как водитель повторяет заказ диспетчеру — две пары из общины. А тут снова Харред звонит, мол, идут ваши омеги. Роберт показал водителю пистолет и велел лезть под машину. Проверить там что-нибудь.

— Как вы заставили жертв сесть в машину?

— Да очень просто получилось. Роберт сгреб за шкирку ближайшего омегу, у него уже был заметный живот. Сказал, что вышибет ему мозги, если остальные не залезут в машину. Раз-два, Роберт закрыл дверь, я завел мотор и мы уехали.

— Кто вам помогал?

— Я же сказал, беты — Джон Смит и Томас Грин. Работают в моей фирме в бухгалтерском отделе. Мы иногда развлекались, я, Роберт и эти двое. Им очень нравится, когда их альфы трахают.

— Куда вы отвезли жертв?

— Недалеко от парка Чартер Пойнт есть несколько домов на продажу. Но все они нуждаются в мелком ремонте. Я выбрал дом, где собирались ремонтировать вентиляцию только в конце месяца. Таким образом, у нас было завались времени на развлечения и на уборку. Черт, — Хатмен стиснул кулаки, — проклятый Харред не сказал, что с омегами были альфы. Это нарушило все планы.

— Что делали беты?

— Они ждали в том доме, открыли гараж. Я загнал туда машину. Роберт вытолкал альф наружу и приказал бетам их связать. Конечно же, альфы начали драться, это естественно, вы же понимаете, они защищали своих омег. Я выскочил, чтобы помочь, пришлось врезать альфам как следует. Рабочие оставили обрезки труб, детали разные, деревяшки. Беты скрутили альф. Омеги оказались не из робкого десятка, тогда меня и поцарапал тот говнюк. — Хатмен посмотрел на свою правую руку. — Вонзил чертовы ногти и вырвал кусок кожи. Я голову потерял от боли и злости. Очнулся, когда все были разбросаны по комнатам.

— Что вы делали дальше? — У Чо желваки заходили, но он выглядел вполне спокойным.

— Да будто вы сами не знаете, что было дальше! — вскрикнул Хатмен. — Всякое происходило. Но путь назад был отрезан. Вы же понимаете. Их нельзя было оставлять в живых. У одного близнеца, которого взял Роберт, случился выкидыш. На пятый день. Сильный омега, столько продержался без еды и воды. Не, воды я им немного давал, нельзя же без этого. Беты веселились с альфами, не знаю, что они там вытворяли. Может, и трахали. А тот близнец с выкидышем, у него столько крови вытекло. Он бы и так умер, никакая скорая не помогла бы. 

— Кто убивал?

— Роберт. Это он, я бы не смог, — Хатмен заискивающе взглянул на Чо. — Вы меня ненавидите? Презираете, понимаю. Я сам себя презираю. Я вообще не знаю, как это все случилось. Наверное, я думал вчера, скорее всего виновата порнография. Там беты изображают беременных омег и при этом трахаются. Я всего этого пересмотрел, и вот результат.

— Порнография заставила вас убивать?

— Я же сказал, что убивал Роберт, — возразил Хатмен. — Вы плохо слышите? Вот вы живете с омегой. Я чувствую его запах, видел омегу в коридоре. Он меня точно ненавидит. 

— Не отвлекайтесь.

— Зачем он вам? Найдите себе бету, это куда лучший вариант. Он не родит вам ребенка, наши расы не размножаются между собой. Найдите себе милую китаяночку, в самом деле.

— Мистер Хатмен, моя личная жизнь никак не касается расследования. Вы хотите вывести меня из себя и заставить применить силу или повысить голос. — Чо бесстрастно смотрел на Хатмена. — Кто занимался телами после убийства?

— Нам всем пришлось этим заниматься. Хотя близнеца, который умер, я еще раньше помыл. Да там крови было столько, что все, что в него залил Роберт, вытекло. Я завернул тело в пленку и заклеил скотчем. 

— Где хранили труп?

— Так получилось, что партнер умершего омеги узнал обо всем. Придурковатые беты слишком перетянули руки и ноги, там синюшность и отечность, фу, было противно смотреть. Альфа свихнулся, пришлось ему рот заткнуть. Но это все Роберт, он занимался тишиной. Перестарался, с кем не бывает.

— Он затянул на шее Брайсона Клегга петлю и оставил его задыхаться, не так ли? Все это время где вы находились?

— Я был со своим омегой. 

— Предположительно вы насиловали Эмметта Миррена в тот момент, когда его близкий друг умирал в соседней комнате.

— На кой черт мне эти имена? Не хочу я знать, как их звали.

— Вы так и не озвучили истинную причину преступления.

— Да? — Хатмен задумался. — Не знаю. Хотя… я говорил об этом. Я сделал это.... Сделал потому, что захотелось. Как-то так. Я еще поразмыслю, посоветуюсь с адвокатом. Вообще мне кажется, что это точно порнография виновата. Надо убрать из сети фальшивых омег. Они вводят в заблуждение. Из-за них я и мне подобные ошибаются.

*******

— Беты уже арестованы, — сказала Лисбон. — Скоро будут давать показания. 

Команда собралась в офисе, чтобы съесть традиционную пиццу по случаю окончания расследования.

— Беты отлично сбалансируют неприглядную картину, не так ли? — спросил Ригсби.

— Ты к кому обращаешься? — ответила Лисбон. — Ни к кому? Ладно. Успех висел на волоске. Конечно, улики были, и мы бы раскололи подозреваемых, но это могло затянуться надолго. Если бы не предложение Джейна.

— Я посоветовал ввести адвоката в заблуждение, — объяснил Джейн, — ему сказали, что с ДНК Хатмена совпала ДНК спермы, обнаруженной на жертве. Адвоката намеренно торопили, чтобы он не успел прочитать материалы дела, оставив это на потом. Он посоветовал клиенту все отрицать, пока не ознакомится с делом. 

— Хатмен проговорился о частицах кожи, тем самым выдав себя, — злорадно усмехнулась Лисбон.

— Это было очень рискованно, — недовольно отозвался Чо. — Хатмен поверил, что признание и сотрудничество помогут ему скостить срок, в чем я сомневаюсь. Преступления слишком тяжкие, чтобы присяжные приняли во внимание чистосердечное признание.

— Кто знает, кто знает, — задумчиво произнесла Лисбон. — Пока что в Департаменте альф и омег буквально с ума сходят от результатов расследования. Крайне недовольны, что среди преступников — альфы. Трое альф и трое бет, если быть более точной. Коэн и Харред — соучастники преступления. Харреду заплатили за звонок. Он сказал, что ему было абсолютно безразлично, что потом случится с «тупыми омегами». Коэн попросту испугался, что его убьют. И час назад мне сообщили, что найден «Фольксваген Транспортер», машину сожгли на берегу Сакраменто.

— Я была уверена, что альфы не могут навредить представителям своей расы, — сказала Ван Пелт. 

— Витбуд по-прежнему отказывается признать себя виновным, хотя остальные подтвердили его прямое участие, — ответила Лисбон. — В доме навели порядок, если говорить точнее, то залили полы средством для чистки труб. Но криминалисты обнаружили следы крови жертв на стенах. Прокурор и представители Департамента настаивают на психиатрической экспертизе Хатмена и Витбуда.

— Потому что альфы не могут навредить омегам, — мрачно сказал Джейн. — Их признают больными и отправят в психушку.

— Пожизненно, — уточнила Лисбон. — Во всяком случае, я на это искренне надеюсь. Хатмен то ли в шутку, то ли всерьез говорит, что пересмотрел порнографии с бетами с накладными животами и загорелся идеей секса с беременным омегой. Серьезные отношения ему были не нужны, проституток среди омег нет. А в результате четыре смерти.

В офисе повисла тишина, даже Ригсби перестал жевать.

— Вдруг Красный Джон — альфа? — невпопад спросил Джейн. — Это в корне меняет дело.

— Неслыханный скандал для твоей расы. Вам всем придется пересмотреть свое отношение к нам и к себе, — серьезно сказал Ригсби. — Но я сочувствую.

— Надеюсь, это сказано без издевки, — ответил Джейн.

*******

Команда Лисбон присутствовала на похоронах. Кладбище общины находилось на территории Квайет Хейвен Мемориал Парк. Четыре гроба опустили в парные могилы. На церемонии никто из присутствующих не разговаривал и не проявлял эмоций. Даже Ярсдел удержался от слез, хотя его лицо раскраснелось, а глаза опухли. Он то и дело утыкался в носовой платок.

— Джейн, — шепнула Лисбон, — почему так тихо?

— Они наплакались дома, — ответил он. — К тому же все потрясены результатами расследования. Многие не хотят верить, что виноваты альфы. Кажется, ничего толком не закончилось. Но хорошо, что преступники задержаны и никому больше не навредят.

После похорон осиротевшие семьи по очереди подошли к агентам и поблагодарили их за работу.

— Ты в порядке? — Чо прикоснулся к руке Джейна.

— Да, — вздохнул тот. — Не люблю кладбища.

— Кажется, здесь похоронена твоя семья? — спросила Ван Пелт. Лисбон шикнула на нее, но Джейн ответил:

— Могу показать могилу, раз так интересно. Ты очень любопытная, Грейс, с этим надо что-то делать.

Ван Пелт смутилась и попыталась отговорить Джейна, но он уже направился вдоль надгробий. Пришлось ей последовать за ним. Ригсби потоптался на месте и пошел за Ван Пелт.

На надгробии возле имен усопших были высечены греческие буквы. Ван Пелт обвела пальцем знак альфы. Она с удивлением взглянула на Джейна, потом на Ригсби.

— Тайное становится явным, — сказал Джейн. — Пора возвращаться на работу, она сама себя не выполнит.

Ван Пелт задержалась у могилы и жестом остановила Ригсби.

— А ты всякое говорил! — упрекнула она его. — Джейн — омега, а ты шуточки отпускал!

— Откуда же я знал? — начал оправдываться Ригсби. — И вообще, у Джейна нет чувства юмора, я в этом не виноват. Если кого-то не устраивали мои шутки, то могли бы мне об этом сказать.

— Кажется, я должна пересмотреть наши отношения, — заявила Ван Пелт. — Возьмем тайм-аут.

— Вообще не понимаю, в чем дело! — крикнул ей вслед Ригсби. — Я же просто шутил! Ничего не имею против омег!

*******

— Надеюсь, что у тебя больше нет неожиданных секретов, — сказал Ригсби на следующий день. — Прошу прощения за неуместные шутки.

Джейн перевел взгляд с книги на Ригсби и кивнул.

— Так, у нас новое дело! — Лисбон стремительно пересекла офис. — Выезжаем на Ранчо-Роса. Джейн, ты в своей машине или со мной?

— Далековато, — протянул Джейн. — Жарковато.

— Если не хочется работать, то могу отправить в отпуск, — ответила она.

— Да ты что! — притворно испугался Джейн. — Я с ума сойду от скуки! У меня сразу пропадает аппетит, возникает бессонница. Я выхожу из строя, разваливаюсь.

— Ну-ну, — только и сказала Лисбон, выходя из офиса.

— Я страдаю без работы, — продолжил Джейн, уловив сочувственный взгляд Ван Пелт.

— В последний раз, когда тебя отправили отдохнуть, — Чо взял пиджак и прошел мимо Джейна, — ты ел как не в себя и спал сутки напролет. Я не успевал пополнять запасы в холодильнике. Так что прекращай ныть.

— Ого, — выдохнул Ригсби. — Сюрпризы не прекращаются.

— Да, — хмыкнул Джейн, вставая и потягиваясь, — я такой. Лисбон, подожди!


	2. Часть 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> История вторая. Джейн пропал, команда КБР прилагает все усилия для его поиска.

**Глава 1**

Прохладная ладонь Чо легла на спину Джейна, заставляя его успокоиться и перестать вздрагивать. Джейн еще несколько раз судорожно втянул воздух ртом и затих.

— Принести воды? — сонно пробормотал Чо, поглаживая Джейна. Он делал это по привычке, даже полностью не проснувшись.

— Нет, спасибо, — хрипло ответил Джейн. — Пойду, проветрюсь.

Он не стал заморачиваться с костюмом-тройкой, натянул джинсы, футболку и ветровку, сунул ноги в теннисные туфли.

Неподалеку от дома Чо круглосуточно работала кофейня. Там уже знали Джейна и, перекинувшись с ним дежурными фразами, быстро приготовили чашку миндального кофе. Джейн устроился возле окна, рассматривая пустынную улицу.

Постепенно напряжение от кошмара полностью рассеялось. Джейн допил кофе, поблагодарил баристу. Он медленно побрел домой, лениво прокручивая в мыслях планы на завтрашний день. Поэтом не сразу понял, почему за ним едет серебристый «Аскари».

Джейн остановился, немного постоял и резко повернулся. Машина тоже остановилась, водитель наклонился и открыл дверь со стороны пассажира:

— Доброй ночи, сэр. Меня зовут Бернардино Вилларес.

Джейн молча его изучал.

— Пожалуйста, садитесь в машину, мне нужно с вами поговорить.

Джейн наклонился, поморщившись от сильного запаха альфы.

— Банальный способ кадрить людей, — сказал он. — Если вам так захотелось купить человека, то здесь точно не тот район.

— Вы меня неправильно поняли. — У Виллареса было смуглое лицо с крупными чертами, усики а-ля Дали, черные волосы, собранные в длинный хвост.

— Ну как же, — хмыкнул Джейн. — У вас есть деньги, об этом буквально кричат автомобиль, костюм и кольца. Кстати, колец слишком много, вы кичитесь своим богатством. Фамилия Вилларес, если я не ошибаюсь, относится к древнему роду омег из Испании. Но в вас нет ничего аристократического. Вы слишком смуглый для аристократа. Скорее, ваши корни находятся в Мексике или в Центральной Америке.

Вилларес заметно рассердился, но только скрипнул зубами.

— Я представился, а вы — нет, — ответил он после минутной заминки.

— Мое имя не имеет никакого значения. А теперь мне нужно вернуться в свою квартиру.

— Вы состоите в отношениях? — Вилларес, не закрывая дверь, тронул машину с места.

— Мистер Вилларес, если это ваше настоящее имя, а не купленное, боюсь, что огорчу вас, — Джейн ускорил шаг, машина не отставала, — да, у меня есть партнер.

— А дети? — Вилларес немного повысил голос.

— Тише. — Джейн повернулся и приложил палец к губам. — Сейчас половина четвертого ночи, если вы не заметили.

— Так у вас есть дети или нет? — повторил Вилларес.

— Когда-то была дочь, но она умерла. — Джейн почувствовал сильную усталость. Ему захотелось очутиться рядом с Чо в тишине и темноте. А вместо этого он разговаривает с каким-то наглецом.

— Сочувствую. Как вас зовут? Скажите, пожалуйста, и я от вас отстану. Клянусь.

— Патрик Джейн.

— Спасибо. — Вилларес захлопнул дверь и вдавил педаль газа. Машина сразу набрала скорость, исчезнув за первым поворотом.

— Ну надо же, — покачал головой Джейн, — дожился.

*******

— Что за бред? — только и сказал Чо в ответ на рассказ Джейна. — Собирайся, а то опоздаем.

— Поеду на своей машине. — Джейн неторопливо застегивал пуговицы на рубашке, то время как Чо уже был полностью одет и стоял в дверях спальни.

— Ага, и точно опоздаешь. — Чо поддел согнутым пальцем пиджак. — Пора сменить гардероб. Эти костюмы плохо выглядят, им никакая чистка не поможет. Предлагаю в ближайший выходной этим заняться.

— Твои планы. — Джейн надел жилет и пиджак. — Закончу одеваться в машине.

— Приведи себя в порядок, — приказал Чо. — Не годится в таком виде из квартиры выходить.

— Ну ладно, ладно. — Джейн торопливо застегнулся. — Теперь ты доволен?

В машине Джейн принялся шутить по поводу ночного приключения.

— Всякое бывало, но за проститутку меня еще не принимали, — засмеялся он.

— Ты в чем был?

— Слушай, давай без этого. Не то надел, не так повернулся, — махнул рукой Джейн. — Джинсы, футболка, ветровка и тенниски. Что, очень сексуально?

Чо кивнул.

— Буду знать, спасибо. — Джейн лукаво усмехнулся. — Интересно, сколько бы он заплатил?

— Не вздумай, — зло сказал Чо. — Ты обещал быть верным.

— Обещал, — согласился Джейн. — Да мне некогда изменять, разве ты сам не видишь, насколько мы бываем загруженными работой? Перестань, Кимбэлл, я верный омега. М-м, омеги вообще отличаются верностью. 

— Извини, я был не прав.

Джейн засвистел, уставившись в окно.

В офисе он обратился к Ван Пелт:

— Можешь пробить имя по базе? Бернардино Вилларес. У него серебристый «Аскари», вот номер.

— А что случилось? — Ван Пелт посмотрела на Чо, который, в свою очередь, не сводил глаз с Джейна.

— Да ничего такого. Честно, все законно. Проверишь?

— Пора бы тебе обзавестись собственным компьютером. У меня полно работы, — ответила Ван Пелт, вбивая имя в поисковую строку. — О, как интересно. Настоящее имя — Энрике Гонсалес, американец во втором поколении. Сменил имя два года назад, когда выиграл в лотерее. Деньги вложил в недвижимость, судя по всему, имеет деловое чутье, ни разу не прогорел.

— И почему он попал в базу КБР? — Джейн подсел к столу Ван Пелт.

— Полтора года назад он чуть не убил свою жену, Милену Темплс. — Ван Пелт вывела на экран дело Виллареса. — Обвинения сняли из-за соглашения между Гонсалесом и Темплс, Гонсалес выплатил ей довольно приличную сумму. Теперь Темплс с сыном живут во Флориде. Согласно постановлению суда, Гонсалесу запрещено приближаться к сыну и бывшей жене не ближе, чем на сто футов. Позже Гонсалеса едва не осудили из-за нападения на Дженну Макферсон, познакомился с ней в ночном клубе, пригласил к себе. Когда она отказала, начал душить, посетители вызвали охрану. Макферсон забрала заявление, дело закрыли. Да он злостный рецидивист, как я посмотрю. В прошлом месяце попытался избить омегу в супермаркете, но не рассчитал свои силы. Точнее, не учел, что с омегой был его альфа. В общем, Гонсалес получил по заслугам, но умудрился подать в суд на альфу. Дело опять-таки закрыли — Гонсалес выплатил компенсацию. Что случилось? Почему он тебя заинтересовал? Погоди, так он же бета. Да, вот, в документах указано.

Джейн взглянул на Чо. Тот держал папку с бумагами так, чтобы заслонить свое лицо.

— Ночью я вышел прогуляться, — негромко ответил Джейн. — Заметил, что за мной едет серебристый «Аскари», остановился, поинтересовался, какого черта от меня надо.

— Так и спросил?

— Ну не так. — Джейн пожал плечами. — Я подумал, что Вилларес, то есть Гонсалес, клеит меня. Хочет снять как проститутку. От него пахло альфой. М-м, даже чересчур. Вот что меня смутило, но я понял это только сейчас.

— Ясно, — у Ван Пелт слегка порозовели щеки. — Лучше обо всем рассказать Чо.

— Я сам в состоянии о себе позаботиться. Спасибо за информацию. — Джейн вернулся на диван.

*******

По дороге домой Чо вспомнил о ночном приключении Джейна.

— Да ничего такого не случилось, — Джейн попробовал увильнуть от разговора. — И вообще, это не альфа, так что тебе не надо переживать. Он — бета.

— Патрик, я должен знать, в какое дерьмо ты вляпаешься в очередной раз.

— Звучит поэтично.

— Патрик, я жду.

Пришлось Джейну пересказать то, что он узнал от Ван Пелт.

— Смотрю, ты пользуешься популярностью, — с иронией ответил Чо. — Поздравляю.

— От него нестерпимо несло альфой. Зачем бете имитатор запаха? Я все равно пойму, кто он, при более близком знакомстве. Кимбэлл, я не собираюсь менять тебя ни на кого в этом мире, — Джейн погладил его по руке, — а тем более на бету, который притворяется альфой. И к тому же на неукротимого боксера.

— Твои слова внушают надежду на светлое будущее, — с кислой усмешкой произнес Чо. — Но давай ты не будешь бродить по улице по ночам? Если захочешь чего-то вкусного, то я могу принести. Договорились?

— Договорились.

— Я о тебе забочусь.

— Да, спасибо.

— Джейн.

— Да, договорились.

**Глава 2**

Вопреки своему обещанию, через пару дней Джейн ночью отправился в кофейню. На улице не было видно «Аскари» или Виллареса.

— Да, я умею налаживать отношения, — сообщил Джейн чашке с кофе. Он заказал вторую порцию и, пока бариста готовил напиток, зашел в туалет.

Когда Джейн мыл руки, хлопнула дверь.

— Доброй ночи, — раздался знакомый голос. Вилларес, одетый аналогично Джейну — ветровка и джинсы, — приблизился к нему. — Рад видеть. Как дела?

— Не лучшее время и место для общения. — Джейн промакнул руки салфеткой. — Всего хорошего.

Он вернулся в зал, быстро допил кофе и поспешно покинул заведение.

— Идиот, надо было взять телефон, — бормотал Джейн, почти бегом направляясь к дому. — Вот идиот. Ну конечно, он идет за мной. Пора это прекратить. Хватит, Вилларес! — Джейн остановился. — Или лучше называть тебя Энрике? Энрике Гонсалес, это твое настоящее имя. Фальшивый альфа. Это новый вид извращений среди бет? Не получилось избить омегу в супермаркете, решил на мне отыграться?

— Откуда ты об этом узнал? — Вилларес подошел вплотную, игнорируя попытки Джейна установить границы. — Ты коп? Не похож.

— Я работаю в Калифорнийском Бюро Расследования, — выпалил Джейн. — И знаю о тебе все. Садись в свой «Аскари» и уезжай подальше.

— А то что? — ухмыльнулся Вилларес. — Позовешь своего азиатского дружка-бету? Да, я тоже выполнил домашнее задание. Немного посидел в парке напротив твоего дома.

Джейн попятился. Как назло, вокруг никого не было. В домах почти не горел свет, никто не выгуливал собаку.

Вилларес попытался схватить Джейна за руку.

— Лучше тебе успокоиться, — ответил Джейн, продолжая отступать. — Давай просто поболтаем, если вдруг захотелось общения.

— Мне нравятся твои волосы, — Вилларес улучил момент и провел пальцами по голове Джейна, — очень красивый оттенок. Я бы хотел, чтобы у моих детей были такие волосы. И приятный запах. Клубника со сливками.

— Запах? — с нервным смехом спросил Джейн. Он не рисковал поворачиваться к Вилларесу спиной, поэтому пятился. — Дети? Межрасовое скрещивание исключено.

— Я тоже кое-что нашел, ты ведь тот самый Патрик Джейн, известный в прошлом ясновидящий. И ты виноват в смерти своей семьи. Но с кем не бывает, верно?

Джейн споткнулся. Вилларес все-таки схватил его за руку, удержав от падения.

— Ты молод, здоров, ну, во всяком случае, выглядишь здоровым, — продолжил он. Джейн посмотрел на его пальцы, побелевшие от напряжения — Вилларес с силой вцепился ему в плечо. — Задумывался о повторном шансе?

— Разожми пальцы, мне больно.

— Ты не из женщин-бет, которые кричат как резаные, только надави на них. — Вилларес подтащил к себе упирающегося Джейна. — Не сопротивляйся. Твоя жизнь проходит зря. Омега без детей — это пересохший колодец. Бесполезный, пустой, пыльный. Ведь именно так говорят в твоем обществе?

— Хватит, — прошипел Джейн, безуспешно отталкивая Виллареса. — Прекрати. Разве так начинают знакомство? С насилия и хамства?

— Ты прав, — на лице Виллареса появилось выражение грусти. — А я виноват. — Он опустил руку. Джейн потер плечо, ноющее от боли. — Давай попробуем с самого начала. Меня зовут Энрике Гонсалес, родители приехали из Мексики сорок лет назад. Работают на автомобильном заводе. Я их люблю, хорошие люди. Прости, — Вилларес погладил Джейна по щеке, заставив его отшатнуться, — я сорвался. Ты проявил неуважение, я такое не терплю. Позволь угостить тебя чем-нибудь. Хочу загладить свою вину.

— Давай не сейчас.

— А когда?

— В два часа встретимся в том заведении, — Джейн кивком указал на кофейню. 

— Хорошо. — Вилларес поправил на нем ветровку. — Но если ты водишь меня за нос, то пожалеешь, клянусь. Я не из тех, кого можно дурачить.

Он удалился широкими шагами, не оглядываясь.

— Клубника со сливками. Кто тебе об этом сказал? — вполголоса спросил Джейн.

*******

— Интересно, — Чо похлопал Джейна по плечу, на котором темнели следы от пальцев Виллареса. — Это кто сделал? Я? Не припоминаю о таком.

— Нет. Я сам. — Джейн быстро оделся, не в пример предыдущим дням. — Наверное, что-то приснилось, вот и вцепился в себя.

— Наверное. — Взгляд Чо стал подозрительным. — Не играй с огнем, Патрик. Я смогу тебе помочь, если ты не будешь скрытничать. Добром это не кончится.

— Я ничего от тебя не скрываю. — Джейн потянулся за поцелуем. — Спасибо за заботу.

Днем он шепнул Ван Пелт, что хочет переговорить с Вилларесом.

— Рискуешь, — ответила она. — Чо будет в ярости. Да и Лисбон устроит выволочку.

— Прикрой меня на час-час двадцать, хорошо? — Джейн скорчил жалобную гримасу. — Я успею. Грейс, это очень важно. Вилларес кое-что сказал. Надеюсь, это всего лишь совпадение. Я обо всем тебе расскажу первой. Ну пожалуйста. Разве я часто прошу об одолжениях?

— Час двадцать, — неохотно согласилась Ван Пелт. — Не подставляй меня.

Джейну удалось незаметно ускользнуть из офиса. На улице он поймал такси и к назначенному времени был у кофейни.

Ровно в два появился «Аскари».

— Добрый день! — Вилларес лучезарно улыбнулся. — Сколько у нас времени?

— Час.

— Давай посидим в другом месте. — Он открыл перед Джейном дверь машины. — Ровно час, не более. Клянусь, что буду сдержан. Да, я понял, что взаимности от тебя не дождешься, но подари мне это время. Обещаю, руки буду держать при себе.

— Минуточку. — Джейн отослал Ван Пелт сообщение: «Кофейня отменяется, В. предложил другое место». — Поехали.

— С кем переписываешься? — Вилларес вел машину на грани дозволенной скорости.

— С коллегой. Она нервничает, что я опоздаю.

— Успокойся, — сказал Вилларес. — Я человек слова, вижу, что ты тоже.

Он проехал четыре квартала и остановился у маленького ресторана с мексиканской кухней.

— Ресторан держит мой хороший знакомый. — сказал Вилларес. — Мигель, привет!

Мигель пожал руку Джейну и усадил гостей за столик в глубине зала.

— У нас мало времени, — Вилларес взглянул на настенные часы. — Подай что-то простое.

В ресторане было уютно, учтивые официантки обслуживали посетителей, со стороны кухни доносился обычный шум — звяканье посуды, звуки жарки, плеск воды.

Мигель подал густой суп с кусками мяса и пожелал приятного аппетита.

— Это посоле? — Джейн зачерпнул ложкой красную густую жидкость.

— Когда-то его готовили из бедра жертвы. — Вилларес с аппетитом принялся за еду. — Наслаждайся.

— Почему ты сказал «клубника со сливками»?

— Давай договоримся, ты съешь немного, а я отвечу на твой вопрос.

Блюдо было действительно вкусным, но невероятно острым. Джейн попросил стакан молока, чтобы погасить пожар во рту.

— Молодец, — произнес Вилларес с одобрением, — а то люди хватаются за воду. Насчет твоего вопроса. Скажем так, эти слова мне подсказали. Посоветовали произнести в твоем присутствии.

— Кто?

— Ешь, — сказал Вилларес. — Мне прислали твои фото, адрес и время, когда ты по ночам выходишь из дома. Ты очень привлекательный мужчина. Я никогда близко не общался с омегами, поэтому использовал имитатор запаха альфы, чтобы тебя заинтересовать. Купил в секс-шопе, оказывается, это популярный товар для бет.

— Ты напал на омегу в супермаркете.

— Да я не знал, кто он. Потом выяснилось, что это омега. Я ничего против твоей расы не имею.

— Получается, что ты бисексуал.

— Ага. 

— Понятно. Ты бета, зачем завел разговор о детях? Даже если я когда-нибудь решусь на второго ребенка, то явно не с бетой. Это из области фантастики.

— Омеги повернуты на детях, это всем известно.

— Я не повернут. У меня другой пунктик. Что-то мне нехорошо. — Джейн выронил ложку, побледнел и едва не свалился со стула.

— Мигель! Помоги нам! — Вилларес подхватил его под руки.

Он и Мигель вывели Джейна из ресторана, но не через центральный вход.

— Вот так, — Вилларес расстегнул на Джейне пиджак и жилет. — Ну и вещей на тебе. Присаживайся.

Джейн попытался позвонить Ван Пелт, но Вилларес отобрал у него телефон.

— Это тебе не понадобится, — сказал он. — Мигель, тебя отблагодарят за помощь. Я вызову такси для своего друга. Избавься от этой штуки, — Вилларес сунул телефон Джейна Мигелю в карман передника. — И держи язык за зубами, как мы и договаривались.

— Он все слышит.

— Он ничего не сможет доказать. Ему стало нехорошо, мы вывели его на свежий воздух, я вызвал такси. Все, что с ним случится потом — не наша забота.

Мигель уныло посмотрел на бледного Джейна.

— Его не убьют? — забеспокоился он.

— Конечно же нет. С чего ты взял? Никто не будет убивать этого человека. Ты хотел услугу? Получишь в скором времени. Но за услуги нужно платить. А вот и такси, помоги-ка, наш друг оказался тяжелым. Не забудь как следует вымыть стакан, а то и вообще выбрось.

**Глава 3**

— Он что сделал? — бушевала Лисбон, когда Джейн не вернулся на работу. Ван Пелт стояла перед ней в кабинете, наклонив голову. — Как ты позволила такому случиться? Отправишься в дурацкой шляпе встречать посетителей в холле! Как можно было позволять Джейну уходить посреди рабочего дня! Во-первых, он нам нужен. Во-вторых, надо учесть то, что ты рассказала. Вилларес — опасный человек. Откуда мы знаем, что он задумал сделать с Джейном? Он напал на омегу! Может, мы найдем Джейна похороненным в парке! Боже мой, Ван Пелт! Джейн умеет уговаривать, но ты совсем ум потеряла?

— Простите, — упавшим голосом сказала Ван Пелт.

— Ладно, — Лисбон с размаху опустилась на стул. — Немного подождем. Надеюсь, Чо не рванет на поиски. Он слишком дисциплинирован для этого.

Дисциплинированный Чо остался в офисе, но нервничал так, что Ригсби не выдержал:

— Все будет в порядке, — он потрепал Чо по руке, — никуда Джейн не денется. Погуляет немного и вернется. Вдруг Джейн и не с этим Вилларесом-Гонсалесом. И почему мы решили, что он с ним? Может быть, Джейн просто устал от нас, от работы. Сидит где-нибудь в мотеле или в кафе, пьет чай.

— Не твоего ума дело, — прорычал Чо, комкая бумаги в кулаках. — Я сам со всем разберусь.

Ван Пелт выглядела настолько виноватой, что Ригсби попытался ее успокоить.

— Не надо, — она отвернулась, — я облажалась, вот и все.

— Смотри, Чо взял себя в руки, — не отступал Ригсби, — так что все будет в порядке. Ну чего вы все переполошились? В кои-то веки Джейн позволил себе загулять. И на старуху бывает проруха, чем он отличается от нас?

Ван Пелт так на него глянула, что Ригсби немедленно вернулся на свое место.

*******

Чо едва не попал в аварию, так спешил домой. К его разочарованию и крайней ярости, Джейна не было в квартире. Чо сгреб вещи Джейна, попавшиеся ему на глаза, и открыл окно.

— Ну нет. — Чо швырнул одежду на кровать. — Никакой драмы.

Неимоверным усилием воли он успокоился и позвонил Лисбон:

— Его нет. Думаю, что Джейн попал в беду.

— Кимбэлл, — устало ответила она, — очень жаль, что Джейн выкинул такой фортель. Подожди до утра. В конце концов он в нас нуждается из-за Красного Джона. Этим Джейн намертво к нам привязан. Ты должен успокоиться, никаких безумных поездок по городу и несанкционированных обысков.

— Постараюсь. — Чо бросил телефон на стол. — О, да, я постараюсь.

Он отправился в спортивный зал, занятия в котором пропускал на протяжение последней недели, и как следует выложился на тренажерах.

Джейн не явился и утром, и днем.

— Это возмутительно, — от злости Лисбон заговорила низким голосом, — он нарывается на увольнение. И вообще, отчего такой переполох? Мы работали без него и раньше. Что изменилось? Ничего. Продолжаем, словно его и не было.

— Я с тобой не согласен, — коротко ответил Чо. — У Джейна проблемы. Возможно, его похитили.

— И кто же мог это сделать? — Лисбон принялась наводить порядок на своем столе. — Есть теории?

— Только одна, и ты знаешь, кого я имею в виду.

— Поезжай к этой теории. Иначе, как я посмотрю, работы не будет. — Лисбон указала на дверь, не глядя на Чо. — Но никакого рукоприкладства, угроз и размахивания пистолетом.

Ван Пелт дала ему адрес Виллареса.

За коваными воротами виднелся большой дом в окружении кипарисов. После настойчивых звонков Чо, его встретили двое охранников.

— Здравствуйте, сэр. По какому поводу?

— Нужно увидеть мистера Виллареса. — Чо показал им удостоверение. — Я могу проехать?

— Если это допрос, то мистер Вилларес пригласит своего адвоката.

— Это не допрос. — Чо с вызовом смотрел на охранников. — Скажем так, дружеская беседа, которая не займет много времени.

— Хорошо, сэр, но вам придется оставить машину здесь. И оружие тоже оставьте.

Охранники неотступно следовали за Чо, буквально дыша ему в затылок. От этого Чо вошел в дом будучи изрядно разозленным.

— Добрый день! — по мраморной лестнице, перила которой были щедро украшены позолотой, спускался Вилларес в темно-синем бархатном халате. — Кажется, вы — мистер Кимбэлл Чо. Близкий друг Патрика Джейна. Чем обязан?

— Джейн здесь? — Чо едва сдерживался, чтобы не уложить охранников носом в пол. Они продолжали стоять прямо за ним.

— Нет. С чего бы ему быть здесь? — с наигранным удивлением спросил Вилларес, приближаясь к Чо. — Вчера мы встречались, и мистер Джейн ясно дал мне понять, что не заинтересован в отношениях.

— Джейна нет дома.

— Мы отобедали в ресторане моего друга Мигеля. — Вилларес пристально разглядывал Чо. — Мистеру Джейну стало нехорошо, скорее всего, из-за пряностей в супе. Я и Мигель вывели мистера Джейна на свежий воздух, я вызвал такси. Агент Чо, признаю, мое прошлое не идеально. Я наломал дров, наделал ошибок. Но я исправился. Насилие — это не моя стезя, поверьте. Мистер Джейн сказал «нет», и я отступил. Никакого принуждения. Если вы мне не верите, то осмотрите дом. Я даже настаиваю на этом. Том, Джек, устройте агенту Чо экскурсию.

Чо был вынужден обойти весь дом и вдоволь насмотрелся на дорогие картины, безвкусные безделицы и китайские вазы разных эпох. Охранники провели его в подвальные помещения, даже открыли холодильную камеру.

Нигде не было ни Джейна, ни его запаха.

— Спасибо, — буркнул Чо. Вилларес взял его за руку и крепко пожал. — Но если Джейн не найдется, вас вызовут на допрос.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — с елейной улыбкой ответил Вилларес.

*******

— И долго это будет продолжаться? — кипятилась Лисбон. — Мы стали слишком зависимы от Джейна, забыв, что это он — прежде всего — в нас нуждается. То, что он не спутался с Вилларесом, ничего не значит. Джейн может быть где угодно. Повторяю, продолжаем работать, словно и не было никакого Джейна. — Она умолкла, увидев взгляд Чо. — Извини. Он вернется, ему некуда деваться. Пока не найден Красный Джон, Патрик от нас не отстанет.

— У Виллареса еще есть пентхаус в Сакраменто, недвижимость в пригороде.

— И что ты предлагаешь? Устроить обыск? Не думаю, что Вилларес позволит это сделать. Один раз он был снисходителен, но не более того. Без ордера мы не можем вломиться в частную собственность.

— Разве ты не чувствуешь, что с Патриком случилась беда? — не сдавался Чо. 

— Извини, у меня нет особенной связи с Джейном, — уже не так раздраженно ответила Лисбон. — Как же я устала от всего этого. Попробую выбить ордер на обыск недвижимости Виллареса. Надо одновременно проверить, чтобы у него не было возможности перевезти Джейна в другое место.

*******

Джейн давно проснулся, но не смог пошевелиться. Он не ощущал своего тела ниже шеи.

«Я попал в аварию? Меня парализовало?»

Помимо паралича Джейн ослеп и оглох. Но вскоре он определил, что уши чем-то заткнуты, а глаза закрывала плотная повязка. До него доносился какой-то невнятный шум, по тому, как перемещалась голова, Джейн понял, что его передвигают. С ним что-то делали, но что именно — Джейн не мог сообразить. Порой к нему возвращалась чувствительность, тогда Джейн пытался встать. Руки были зафиксированы ремнями на поручнях, а Джейну не хватало сил, чтобы высвободиться.

Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, часто сознание выключалось, а вместе с ним и память. Иногда Джейн судорожно старался вспомнить, что было с ним до всего этого. В ответ получал тошнотворную мешанину из образов и звуков.

Хуже было, когда появлялась боль. Она поднималась изнутри живота, разливалась по всему телу. Тогда Джейн тратил последние силы на крик и почти сразу проваливался в темноту.

Кто-то протирал его лицо влажным полотенцем, сбривал щетину, чистил зубы, убирая лишнюю жидкость при помощи экстрактора. Джейн уговаривал этого человека расстегнуть ремни, снова срываясь в крик. 

Любые попытки обрести свободу оказывались безрезультатными.

**Глава 4**

Обыск недвижимости Виллареса ничего не дал. Чо лично осмотрел складские помещения в пригороде. В пентхаусе побывала Лисбон, а Ригсби и Ван Пелт с группой агентов обошли сверху донизу многоэтажный дом.

Слежку за Вилларесом отменили согласно решению суда: против него не было никаких улик, доказывающих причастность к исчезновению Джейна. Более того, адвокат пригрозил, что добьется запрета для всех членов КБР, а особенно для Кимбэлла Чо, приближаться к Вилларесу ближе чем на сто ярдов.

Время шло, вместе с этим росло отчаяние Чо. Он целыми днями находился на работе, Лисбон приходилось под страхом увольнения прогонять его домой. Несколько раз Лисбон отвозила Чо к себе, говоря при этом: «У меня есть свободная комната. Тебе нужно отдохнуть». Но в итоге он отказался ночевать у нее, ответив: «Вдруг Патрик вернется, а меня нет».

*******

— Полтора месяца. — Опечаленная Лисбон смотрела на свою команду. — Мы обыскали всю недвижимость, принадлежащую Вилларесу. Чо и Ригсби ездили в Мексику. Черт возьми, они дали взятку местным полицейским. И ничего.

— Нельзя сдаваться, — дрожащим голосом произнесла Ван Пелт. — Я верю, что Джейна не убили.

Она вытерла слезы.

— Мы тоже в это верим, — ответила Лисбон. — Пока не он не найден живым или мертвым, поиски не прекратятся.

Чо кивнул. Он заметно похудел, особенно это отразилось на лице.

— Секунду, — Лисбон ответила на телефонный звонок. — Что?! Джейн нашелся. Он в больнице. Чо, я сяду за руль! Не вздумай сам вести машину!

*******

— Его обнаружили лежащим без сознания прямо за больницей, завернутым в простыню. — Стоя на небольшом расстоянии от кровати, Лисбон смотрела на Джейна — после операции к нему запретили приближаться. — Если бы его не заметили еще хотя бы полчаса, он бы истек кровью.

— Что с ним сделали? — Чо все-таки взял Джейна за руку. — И кто это сделал? Какой он худой.

— Нашли следы от эпидуральных инъекций. Тело неоднократно было полностью парализовано. Джейну пытались подсадить эмбрион и, возможно, не один раз. В брюшной полости остались следы биологического материала, сейчас определяют его ДНК. Репродуктивная система настолько повреждена, что врачи были вынуждены удалить матку и яичники. У Джейна никогда больше не будет детей. И вообще чудо, что его оставили в живых, а не похоронили где-нибудь в бетоне. Извини.

— Дети и так были нереальными, — глухо ответил Чо. — Существует межрасовый барьер. Бета не может зачать ребенка с омегой. Но я не держал Патрика на привязи. Если бы он захотел… Я не был бы против. Ничего не имею против детей. Уверен, он был бы счастлив.

— Кимбэлл, сочувствую. — Лисбон обняла его. — Побудешь с ним?

— Пусть отдыхает. — Чо наклонился и поцеловал Джейна в пересохшие губы. — Он жив — это главное. Только не надо ему ни о чем говорить, хорошо? Пусть живет как и раньше.

— Надо предупредить врачей, чтобы они опустили этот момент, — согласилась Лисбон. — Хотя это Джейн, он все равно обо всем узнает.

— Но не сейчас. — Чо погладил Джейна по щеке. — Полтора месяца на нем проводили эксперименты. Лисбон, кажется, что мне лучше сдать оружие. Или я за себя не отвечаю.

— Я в тебя верю. Но на всякий случай не отходи от меня далеко.

*******

— Привет. — Ван Пелт заглянула в палату. Джейн помахал ей рукой. — Я на пять минут.

— Заходи, — обрадовался Джейн. — Мне вчера разрешили вставать. Чертов аппендицит, какие-то коновалы пытались его удалить, да так и не закончили работу. Кожу на животе испортили. Грейс, не вини себя ни в чем.

Она расплакалась.

— Э, ну косметика потечет, — улыбнулся Джейн. — Салфетку? На тумбочке целая коробка.

— Мы тебя искали. Задействовали полицию штата, Чо и Ригсби ездили в Мексику, в родной город Виллареса. Да еще текущие расследования. Нам всем пришлось потрудиться.

— Вообще не понимаю, на кой черт это все. — Джейн постучал пальцем по губам. — Помню, как мне стало плохо в ресторане друга Виллареса. Потом Вилларес-Гонсалес усадил меня в такси. А дальше. — Он прерывисто вздохнул. — Не хочу об этом говорить.

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, набраться сил. — Ван Пелт осторожно обняла его и поцеловала в щеку. — Чо места себе не находил. Дневал и ночевал в офисе, мотался по городу как заведенный. Лисбон заставляла его есть и спать.

— Я проблемный, — вздохнул Джейн. — Принесу извинения перед всей командой. Больше никаких знакомств с горячими мексиканцами.

— Фу, какая пошлость! — рассмеялась Ван Пелт. — Значит, Вилларес был последним, с кем ты общался? Адрес ресторана?

— Что-то подмешали в молоко или суп? Потому я и вырубился. Но это не факт. Свидетель из меня никудышный. — Джейн откинулся на подушки. — Извини. Адрес пришлю, когда вспомню. Лисбон выдала телефон, так что я теперь на связи. Все хорошо, Грейс. Скоро я буду надоедать тебе и остальным.

*******

— Биологический материал принадлежит бете, — Лисбон зачитала результат исследования, полученный из лаборатории. — Мужчина тоже бета, но по ДНК не находится, и это не Вилларес. Женщина сдала яйцеклетки в частную клинику полтора месяца назад. Выяснилось, что в клинике полтора месяца назад произошло ограбление. Украли ценные вещи и криовиалы с яйцеклетками. Я связалась с доктором Джонс, это известная специалистка в области репродуктологии.

Она включила скайп, сделала видеозвонок. На экране появилась молодая женщина.

— Добрый день, — сказала она. — Агент Лисбон ввела меня в курс дела. Омеги не могут выносить детей от бет. Это в принципе невозможно. Организм омеги воспринимает эмбрион беты как мощный аллерген. Выкидыш неминуем. Его нельзя избежать, не существует средств для маскировки эмбриона. Пытаться подсадить эмбрион беты омеге — абсолютно бессмысленное действие. Пустая трата времени и средств. А главное, это приводит к истощению тела омеги. Чем больше таких операций, тем меньше ресурсов остается. Когда-то проводились нечеловеческие по своей сути эксперименты… — Репродуктолог помолчала, собираясь с мыслями. — Во время последней войны альфы и омеги были вынуждены бежать из Европы. Это теперь их популяция почти восстановилась. Но не будем о печальном. Словом, такие эксперименты могут закончиться смертью омеги, если вовремя не остановиться. К тому же я уверена, его репродуктивная система полностью разрушена. Впоследствии омеге придется бороться с аллергическими реакциями на ранее привычные продукты. Скачки давления, одышка, проблемы со стороны сердца и тому подобное. И, повторяю, непонятно, зачем это сделали. Разве что заказчик ничего не понимает в медицине, а исполнитель попросту нажился на операциях.

— Спасибо, — сказала Лисбон. — Вы нам помогли.

Чо почти не дышал.

— Найдем грабителей, через них выйдем на заказчика. — Лисбон с сочувствием смотрела на него. — Дело времени. У нас есть зацепка. Мужчина-бета.

— Я поеду в больницу, — спокойно ответил Чо. — Хочу удостовериться, что с Джейном все в порядке. Когда вернусь, то приступлю к работе.

*******

— Смотри, я хожу. — Джейн стоял у окна, держась за подоконник. Чо довел его до кровати и помог лечь. — Голова кружится. Сказали, что я плохо питался все это время. Ты меня откормишь? — Джейн ласково посмотрел на Чо. — Прости, я сплошная проблема. Но я буду жить. Красный Джон…

— Да, конечно, — с горечью ответил Чо, — Красный Джон. Это так важно. Ты мог умереть от перитонита или кровотечения.

— Но не умер. Надо немного поспать.

— Я тебя люблю, — сказал Чо. — Ничего не отвечай. Не старайся быть любезным. Мы все нужны тебе исключительно ради Красного Джона. Из-за него я хочу стереть твою память.

— Не надо, — шутливо испугался Джейн. — Извини.

— Все в порядке. — Чо рывком открыл дверь. — Отдыхай.

— Вилларес сказал «клубника со сливками». Запах моей семьи. Ему кто-то прислал все сведения, мои фото, адрес, время, когда я выхожу по ночам в кофейню, — выпалил Джейн. — Ужасно болит спина.

— И ты молчал обо всем этом? — разозлился Чо. — Какой же ты безответственный! Поделом тебе, будешь знать в следующий раз, как скрывать такие важные факты.

— Кимбэлл, — растерялся Джейн, но тот уже хлопнул дверью.

*******

— Мой клиент получил одно смс, — сказал адвокат Виллареса, — больше ему ничего не присылали. Он стер сообщение, номер не определялся. Вы и так доставили массу неудобств моему клиенту. Я буду вынужден подать жалобу в вышестоящую инстанцию. Вы преследуете моего клиента.

— Мистер Вилларес — последний, кто общался с Джейном, — терпеливо ответила Лисбон. — В ресторане, куда он пригласил Джейна, ответили, что они уехали вдвоем.

— Мой клиент поймал такси на улице, помог мистеру Джейну сесть в машину, что с ним дальше происходило, моему клиенту неизвестно, — не менее терпеливо продолжил адвокат. — Больше он не встречался с мистером Джейном. Вы дважды обыскали недвижимость мистера Виллареса и ничего не нашли. Ваши агенты перепугали родственников мистера Виллареса в Мексике. И, кажется, вы так и не поняли, что я не шучу. Сегодня же подам в суд заявление на КБР. Вам запретят приближаться к моему клиенту ближе чем на сто ярдов.

**Глава 5**

— Мы составили список врачей, работающих в сфере репродуктологии. Отсеяли тех, у кого есть алиби на полтора месяца. — Лисбон посмотрела поверх планшета на подчиненных. — Но в процессе проверки оказалось, что мы идем ошибочным путем, эти специалисты работают только с бетами.

— Я проверил клиники, где проводят подсадку эмбрионов, — продолжил Ригсби. — Но для работы с омегами там нет нужного оборудования. В Лос-Анджелесе есть клиника для омег, называется «Клиника имени Отцов-Основателей». Это семиэтажное здание, в котором обслуживают половину страны. Я просмотрел фото помещений — там реально можно затеряться. 

— Спасибо за ценную информацию, — сказала Лисбон. — А что насчет врачей?

— Половина специалистов для омег сосредоточены в клинике Отцов-Основателей, остальные работают в Нью-Йорке. Вообще это все — настоящее золотое дно, — оживился Ригсби. — Честно говоря, мне показалось, что на человеческих проблемах бессовестно наживаются. Цены вдвое выше, чем в клиниках для бет. Обдираловка, говоря простым языком.

— Оставим эмоции на потом, — ответила Лисбон. — Проверим клинику, но без особого шума.

— Главное — не потревожить Департамент альф и омег, — добавил Чо. — После дела Хатмена и Витбуда Департамент ненавидит нас лютой ненавистью. А если мы найдем врачей, которые проводили эксперименты над омегой в клинике Отцов-Основателей, да еще они окажутся альфами или омегами… Страшно представить масштабы скандала.

— Но в клинике работают не только альфы и омеги, — возразил Ригсби. — Там полно бет.

— Опять межрасовый конфликт, — с досадой сказала Лисбон. — Внедрим в клинику наших агентов. Под видом уборщиков, курьеров, кого угодно. Нет, Чо, никто из команды там не появится, особенно ты. Понятно?

*******

Клиника имени Отцов-Основателей оказалась безупречной. Никаких тайных операционных, незапланированных манипуляций и незаконных оплодотворений. Когда засланные агенты ничего не нашли в течение суток, Лисбон убедила начальство дать разрешение на открытую проверку. 

— Сугубо между нами, — сказал доктор Грей, директор клиники, — ничего из увиденного не должно покинуть эти стены. За файлами, — он кивнул на монитор, — судьбы людей, доверившихся нам. Мы помогаем семьям обрести счастье.

— Среди клиентов только альфы и омеги? — уточнила Лисбон, бегло просмотрев несколько файлов.

— Разумеется. Потому мы и занимаем такое большое здание, — улыбнулся доктор Грей. — Хоть я и бета, но принимаю близко к сердцу проблемы другой расы. Сколько бесплодных женщин и мужчин среди бет, как они страдают от невозможности произвести потомство. Но для них существует много клиник. В каждому штате есть такие заведения. А вот омеги и альфы почему-то оказались по ту сторону счастья. Во время моего обучения в университете я задался целью помогать этим людям. И вот, — доктор Грей раскинул руки в стороны, — помогаю. Но вы здесь не для того, чтобы слушать о достижениях медицины для другой расы.

— Кто-то удерживал омегу два месяца, проводя операции по подсадке эмбрионов от беты.

— Бесчеловечный, аморальный эксперимент! — возмутился доктор Грей. — Давно доказана бессмысленность таких действий. Скрещивание наших рас невозможно.

— Но у альф и омег рождаются беты.

— Генетический сбой, — снова улыбнулся доктор Грей. — Существует непопулярная теория, гласящая, что беты произошли от альф и омег. Конечно, никого такое не устраивает, поэтому историки утверждают, что зарождение двух рас произошло параллельно. Но не будем об этом.

— Да, пожалуй, не будем, — согласилась Лисбон. — Можно ли провести операцию по пересадке в домашних условиях? Например, если оборудовать комнату под операционную?

— В любом случае сначала нужно подготовить пациента. Ваш друг принимал контрацептивы?

— Средства для подавления течки, — ответил Чо. — Контрацепция нам не нужна, я бета.

— Ясно. — Доктор Грей смерил его внимательным взглядом. — Простите, впервые вижу бету, который сошелся с омегой. Омеги ведь… как бы сказать помягче, заточены под семью. Дети — это центр вселенной альф и омег. Они идеальные родители. Одноразовые связи случаются, но всегда омеги и альфы заключают союзы между собой.

— Э-э, — только и сказал Чо.

— Вернемся к теме разговора. Если он принимал на протяжении многих лет подобное средство, значит, его репродуктивная система совершенно не готова к зачатию. Нужно было ее подготовить. Говорите, ваш друг отсутствовал два месяца? Уверен, что его пичкали гормонами и стимуляторами. Железы внутренней секреции свихнулись от такой «терапии».

— Доктор Грей, — перебила его Лисбон, — в обычных клиниках нет оборудования для омег. Значит, злоумышленники занимались подсадкой здесь или в домашних условиях.

— Эмбрионы крайне чувствительны к внешней среде. Малейшая задержка при переносе — и они погибнут. Даже в теории нельзя проводить эмбриотрансфер вне стен медицинского заведения. Исключено. У нас, как вы видите, все под контролем. Ведется строжайший учет по приходу и уходу персонала. Видеонаблюдение установлено везде, кроме операционных. Там позволено присутствовать партнерам и семьям омег. Записи с видеокамер поступают на сервер независимой охранной компании. — Доктор Грей указал на эмблему компании — тигр в прыжке, заключенный в шестиугольник. — У нас нет доступа к записям. Так что никто из персонала не может корректировать записи, а тем более выключить камеры.

— Скажите, доктор, если омега прошел больше чем через один эмбриотрансфер с материалом от беты, каковы шансы, что это не отразится на его здоровье? — спросил Чо.

— Больше одного? — У доктора Грея глаза полезли на лоб. — Да кто же это?! Да как же это?! Линчевать таких специалистов! Их надо лишить лицензии и отдать под суд! Это просто чудо, что он выжил! К сожалению, какое-то время он будет болеть. Аллергии, реакция со стороны сердечно-сосудистой системы — вот неполный список проблем. Но правильный образ жизни, полноценное питание, отдых помогут восстановиться. Через несколько лет ваш партнер полностью придет в норму. Вот увидите.

*******

— Что скажешь? — Лисбон посмотрела на хмурого Чо. — Кажется, доктор Грей вполне искренен. Он идеалист, влюблен в свою профессию, отдает ей все время. Остается вариант клиники в домашних условиях. Надо узнать, кто закупал оборудование помимо клиники.

— Эти твари едва не убили Патрика, — процедил Чо сквозь зубы. — Я найду их и убью.

— Тебе нужно как следует позаботиться о Джейне. Кому станет лучше, если ты окажешься в тюрьме? А если тебя убьют? — Лисбон положила руку ему на плечо. — У нас полно работы. Возвращаемся в Сакраменто. Позвони Ван Пелт и Ригсби, пусть выяснят насчет закупок оборудования.

*******

В палату вошел врач, деловито осмотрел швы на животе Джейна.

— Вы меня узнаете? — спросил он. Джейн кивнул. — Я прямо ваш ангел-хранитель, да. Когда-то спас вас и вашего ребенка, теперь лично вашу жизнь. Приношу соболезнования в связи с трагедией. Очень жаль, что ваша семья погибла.

Джейн прикусил язык.

— Удаление прошло как нельзя лучше, швы в порядке. Через час вас отвезут на ультразвуковое обследование. Я должен удостовериться, что все действительно в ажуре. Мистер Джейн, вам невероятно повезло, что я был в Сакраменто. Вы бы умерли по пути к клинике Отцов-Основателей. 

Несмотря на аромат подавляющего дезодоранта, от врача исходил тонкий запах омеги.

— Вы расстроены, но не переживайте, регулярный прием гормональных средств, периодические тесты у эндокринолога — и ваше психическое состояние улучшится. 

— Что именно мне удалили? — спросил Джейн. Врач поправил на нем одеяло.

— А вас не поставили в известность? — он помрачнел. — Ох уж эти беты, бестолковые, между нами говоря. Побоялись шокировать. Но куда уж больше можно шокировать, особенно после того, что вам довелось вынести. Мне пришлось удалить яичники, маточные трубы, матку и родовые пути. Представьте, как для меня было тяжело это сделать. Ведь бесплодие — это настоящая трагедия для нашей расы. Но не волнуйтесь, мистер Джейн. Кажется, вы сейчас не один. Пусть это бета, но он хороший человек. Я видел его в коридоре, он так нервничал. А теперь расслабьтесь и набирайтесь сил. Напоминаю, через час вас отвезут на УЗИ, так что я с вами не прощаюсь.

После его ухода Джейн сбросил одеяло и задрал больничную рубашку.

— Вот черт, — прошептал он, — черт, черт. Что же со мной сделали? Отцы-Основатели, что же дальше делать? Они выпотрошили меня заживо.

Джейн вжал пальцы в живот, охнув от боли в едва заживших швах от операции.

— Может, оно и к лучшему, — продолжил он, — дети мне явно ни к чему. Да какие там дети. Зачем они Чо? Нам и так хорошо вдвоем.

Джейн вытащил подушку из-под головы и прижал ее к лицу.

— Все хорошо, все в порядке, — послышалось глухое бормотание. — Надо найти одежду и свалить отсюда. Хватит прохлаждаться. Работа сама себя не сделает. Я уверен, что Вилларесу написал Красный Джон. — Джейн отбросил подушку и уселся. — Точно. А кто же еще мог? Нет, надо отсюда убираться, уже начал сам с собой разговаривать. Не хватало поссориться.

**Глава 6**

— Сравнение оборудования для клиник бет и омег оказалось трудной задачей, — доложил Ригсби. — Коммерческая тайна, вот что мешает. Но и то, что я сумел выудить из документации, шокировало. Инструменты практически одинаковые, но для омег стоят в разы дороже. На них наживаются. Я в самом деле шокирован. Никогда об этом не задумывался.

— Ты потрясен, это понятно, — ответила Лисбон, — но мы не решаем проблемы медицинской этики. Что еще ты обнаружил?

— Ничего. На заводах по производству медицинского оборудования и инструментария существуют линии для омег. Все закупки под строгим контролем, ничего не уходит «налево».

— Если, по твоему утверждению, инструменты одинаковые, то, значит, могли использовать оборудование для бет, — Лисбон криво усмехнулась, — а это вообще не облегчает нам работу. Мы вернулись к тому, с чего начинали. Любой специалист в репродуктологии мог взять инструменты для бет и провести операцию где угодно. Если у заказчика есть деньги, он оборудовал операционную на дому в обход клиники. Мы зашли в тупик. Так, а вот это никуда не годится. Кто его сюда впустил? Точнее, кто выпустил из больницы?

— Всем привет! — В офисе появился Джейн. Одежда на нем болталась, волосы были взлохмачены больше обычного, неопрятная щетина подчеркивала изможденность. — Я в порядке. Недавно обедал и пил чай, если это кого-то интересует. — Он уселся на диван. — Не смотрите на меня так. И никого не надо наказывать, я загипнотизировал двоих интернов, они принесли одежду и помогли мне уйти. Слушайте, я напишу объяснительную. Я же не разрушил их карьеру? Или да? Вот черт. Я не хотел, клянусь.

— Я вызываю медиков, — сказала Лисбон. — Не ожидала такой безответственности. Впрочем, о чем это я? Ты и ответственность находитесь в параллельных мирах.

— Да не хочу я больше туда! — Джейн пригладил волосы. — Устал болеть. Мне хорошо, голова не болит, швы в норме. Я в палате полторы недели валяюсь, устал ужасно. Чо, скажи Лисбон, что со мной все в порядке.

— Нет, с тобой не все в порядке. — Чо не сдвинулся с места, но Ригсби видел, как сильно он вцепился в край стола. — Не поступай так со мной.

Лисбон позвонила в больницу.

— Не поступай так со мной, — повторил Чо. — Я не знаю, что будет, если ты умрешь. Я взорву этот чертов город, вот увидишь.

— Если я умру, то уже ничего не увижу, — дурашливо ответил Джейн и осекся.

— Тебя отвезут обратно. — Лисбон села рядом с ним и мягко сказала: — Нельзя так, Патрик, мы волнуемся о тебе.

— Да, я знаю. — У него задрожали губы. — Мне плохо, Тереза. И я не понимаю, как с этим поступить. То, что со мной сделали… Думаешь, я никогда бы об этом не узнал? У Виллареса есть слабое место, Красный Джон потому и заставил его найти меня. Красный Джон прислал Вилларесу то сообщение. Только я и он знаем про запах. Это важно, Лисбон, очень важно.

— Мы обсудим эту теорию. — Лисбон помогла Джейну встать. — Я отведу тебя к скорой. Идем. Не спеши, мы вполне успеем. Если опять сбежишь из больницы, я прикажу поставить полицейского у палаты. Или тебя привяжут к кровати. 

— Нет! — Джейн беспомощно оглянулся. — Извините, нервы расшатались. А можно мне подробности расследования?

— Ты ничего не получишь, — ответила Лисбон. — И не вздумай упрашивать Чо, и вообще никого не проси об этом. Тебе нужно выздороветь.

— Мой мозг ржавеет без работы, — пожаловался Джейн. Он опирался на руку Лисбон по пути к лифту.

— Ничего страшного. Джейн, если ты еще не понял, нам не безразлично, что с тобой происходит. Ты должен дать своему телу прийти в норму. Если ты начнешь вмешиваться в расследование, то не сможешь отдохнуть и восстановиться.

— Хорошо, босс, — иронично ответил Джейн. — Как скажешь.

*******

Через два дня поступило сообщение о том, что нашли скупщика краденого, который приобрел вещи из ограбленной клиники. Он недолго отпирался:

— Я не проверяю серийные номера ноутбуков, не спрашиваю, где взяли те или иные вещи. Пока буду разбираться, доход уплывет. Кто принес ноуты? Два с половиной месяца назад притащили два придурка. Попробуй у них не купить, так весь магазин разгромят. Тед и Билл, околачиваются возле паба «Золотая подкова», там вообще всякая шваль шатается. Не знаю я, где они живут, зачем это мне знать.

Оказалось, что тела грабителей были обнаружены еще месяц назад в подвале дома под снос.

— Смерть в результате передозировки, но Тед Смит и Билл Эванс не были наркоманами. — Лисбон ознакомилась с заключением судмедэксперта. — Дважды привлекались за мелкое воровство, порчу имущества. Жили в том же здании, где и были найдены тела. Их убили почти сразу после ограбления, они не успели потратить деньги, вырученные за ноутбуки. — Она разложила на столе фотографии тел и вещей. — Видите этот клочок бумаги? Хорошо, что криминалист не поленился сделать снимки всего, что было при убитых.

— Кого-то осудили за убийство? — спросила Ван Пелт.

— Дело закрыли за недостатком улик. Двое бездомных впервые попробовали инъекционные наркотики, что-то пошло не так. Во всяком случае, это официальная версия. Но в свете происходящего, возможно, их действительно убили. На клочке написаны цифры и время: два тридцать. Я предположила, что цифры — это код отключения сигнализации. Охранная фирма, по странному стечению обстоятельств, та же, что отвечает за безопасность клиники в Лос-Анджелесе. Так вот, фирма «Тигр» не получала сигнала о взломе клиники. То есть кто-то выдал грабителям код, чтобы те могли войти в здание. И тут возникает теория, что ограбление — это прикрытие для кражи криовиал с яйцеклетками. Вряд ли эти двое, — Лисбон кивнула на фотографию трупов, — могли без проблем вытащить криовиалы из хранилища. Они вскрыли дверь, ввели код, взяли вещи и ушли. Следом за ними явились заказчики ограбления.

— Кроме яйцеклеток вынесли часть инструментов и оборудования, — добавил Чо. — Почему-то руководство клиники не включило перечень этих вещей в опись для полиции. Вчера подали новый список. Если Ригсби прав и инструменты для бет можно применять на омегах, то картина становится более ясной.

— Отлично! — Лисбон заметно обрадовалась. — Кажется, мы идем в верном направлении. И у меня есть дерзкий план, вполне в духе Джейна. 

*******

Доктор Грей, директор «Клиники имени Отцов-Основателей», собрал брифинг, на который пригласили журналистов Лос-Анджелеса и Сакраменто.

— Как всем известно, а может и нет, межрасовое скрещивание абсолютно невозможно. То есть омега не в состоянии зачать и выносить ребенка от беты, а бета не способна родить от альфы или омеги. Теория о межрасовом скрещивании относится к разряду квазитеорий. К сожалению, в истории известны случаи бесчеловечных экспериментов, которые неминуемо приводили к смерти омег. В данное время подобные эксперименты запрещены во всех странах. Специалиста, который будет проводить такие операции, необходимо лишить лицензии и отдать под суд.

— Да, это известные факты, но в связи с чем вы снова их озвучили?

— До меня дошла прискорбная новость о том, что в Сакраменто некие шарлатаны осмелились провести эмбриотрансфер омеге. Весь биологический материал принадлежал бетам.

— А где можно об этом узнать?

— Я не могу разглашать подробности дела. Оно сейчас расследуется компетентными органами. Я посвятил всю жизнь сфере репродуктологии. В моей клинике оказывается высококвалифицированная помощь, в этих стенах произошло много зачатий. Наш коллектив усердно трудится во благо расы альф и омег. И, поверьте, нас огорчило известие о том, что кто-то применил свои знания и умения для того, чтобы причинить боль и страдания. 

— У вас есть подозрения, кто это сделал?

— Увы, — доктор Грей тяжело вздохнул, — нет. Но если бы я кого-то подозревал, то немедленно поделился бы этим с полицией. 

*******

— Джейн уверен, что Вилларес действовал по приказу Красного Джона. Я перепроверила Виллареса — полгода назад он сбил пешехода. Дело свернули, так как пешеход почему-то не стал подавать в суд и, более того, настаивал на своей вине в происшествии. Но, как вы понимаете, дело можно и заново открыть. Я уверена, что услугу Вилларесу оказали не просто так. — Лисбон взглянула на Чо.

— Мигеля Родригеса, владельца ресторана «Тако и текила», подозревали в уклонении от налогов. Вскоре после исчезновения Джейна подозрения сняли.

— Ни в одной таксомоторной фирме не зафиксирован вызов к ресторану в тот день, — добавила Ван Пелт. — Я рискнула позвонить Вилларесу, он прямым текстом ответил, что будет снисходителен к моей глупости. Сказал, что такси не вызывал, а поймал машину. Это противоречит его первоначальным показаниям. Но опять-таки, этого недостаточно для задержания.

— Вилларес просто пешка, — произнесла Лисбон. — Он не знает заказчика, не представляет, для чего все это было сделано. И до оторопи наглый. Заявил, что собирался переспать с Джейном. Прямо в присутствии Чо сказал. Я была уверена, что Кимбэлл превратит его лицо в отбивную.

— Я могу быть сдержанным, — ответил Чо. — Но помогло твое присутствие.

— Через час ты забираешь Джейна из больницы?

— Да. Отвезу домой. Как и договаривались, никаких подробностей дела не сообщу.

— Он умеет быть убедительным.

— А я умею быть упрямым.

*******

— В холодильнике есть готовая еда, разогреешь в микроволновке. — Чо помог Джейну снять обувь. — Хочешь принять ванну?

— Да, не откажусь. — Джейн начал раздеваться. — Я не калека, сам воду наберу.

— Хорошо. — Чо вышел из ванной. — Не забудь принять таблетки, особенно гормональные препараты. Нельзя их пропускать. Грязные вещи положи в корзину, вечером отнесу в прачечную.

— У меня все хорошо с памятью, — обиженно ответил Джейн. 

— Если захочешь проветриться, открой окно. Без меня никаких прогулок.

Чо выложил лекарства на стол в гостиной и скрупулезно разместил их в отделения таблетницы. Посмотрел на предписания врача, взял таблетку и вручил Джейну.

— Я потом… — сказал тот. — Да ладно тебе, Кимбэлл. Я не маленький, сейчас проглочу. Вот видишь? 

Чо принес ему стакан воды.

— Перестань, — тихо произнес Джейн. — Пожалуйста. Я не калека, повторяю. Вполне могу ухаживать за собой.

— Полтора месяца я не знал, где ты и что с тобой происходит. — Чо сел на диван. — Два долбаных месяца не находил себе места. Порой мне казалось, что лучше бы Вилларес тебя убил, или Красный Джон. Чтобы я похоронил твое тело и кошмару пришел бы конец..

Джейн сел рядом.

— Прости, если сможешь. — Он поднял руку, чтобы прикоснуться к Чо, но тут же опустил ее. — От меня одни проблемы. 

— Да уж. — Чо взглянул на него. — Ты обязан кое-что понять. Ты не один, нас двое. И твои проблемы становятся моими. Ты ни в чем не виноват. Тот, кто устроил все это, тщательно спланировал операцию. Вилларес, владелец ресторана, врачи, грабители — это марионетки в руках организатора. Это не спонтанное действие. Тот человек разыграл представление как по нотам. 

Джейн колебался, но все же положил голову ему на плечо.

— Я очень устал. Наберешь воду в ванну? И пену не забудь.

— Скажи, ты точно ничего не помнишь? Голоса?

— Нет. Я что-то слышал, но не помню.

— А если применить гипноз?

— Ты знаешь, что на меня не действует гипноз. — Джейн потянулся, охнул, схватившись за живот. — Я вспоминал как мог. Ломал голову все дни, пока валялся в больнице. Не помню ничего полезного. И бесполезного тоже.

**Глава 7**

— Что ж, не такого результата я ожидала, — сказала Лисбон, входя в одноэтажный дом. В гостиной на продавленном диване находилось тело женщины. — Печально.

— Ана Моррис, — сказал Чо, взглянув на водительское удостоверение и пропуск. — Работала в клинике, откуда были похищены яйцеклетки. Убита выстрелом в голову. Предположительно стреляли с близкого расстояния. Судя по состоянию тела смерть наступила примерно две недели назад.

— Мы обнаружили операционную и палату по совместительству, — сообщил один из криминалистов. 

В просторной комнате находились функциональная кровать, операционные светильники, стерилизатор, аппарат для ультразвукового исследования, штативы для капельниц.

— Здесь все тщательно убрали, но оборудование намеренно оставили, чтобы показать, чем занималась убитая, — сказала Лисбон. — Чо? Ты с нами?

Он уставился на кровать и не сразу, но ответил:

— Да, я здесь. 

— Криминалисты попробуют найти отпечатки, волосы, все, что сгодится для экспертизы. — Лисбон повела за собой Чо в гостиную. — Почему она пошла на столь тяжкое преступление? Вполне может быть, что в ее прошлом есть черные пятна. 

— Шантаж? — предположила Ван Пелт.

— Скорее всего. Собери досье на убитую, — приказала Лисбон. — Необходимо опросить соседей, может, кто-то что-то вспомнит.

— Это вряд ли. — Чо вместе с ней вышел во двор. — Посмотри, рядом дома продаются. Напротив заброшенный дом, почти развалился. Никто ничего не видел.

— И мы опять в тупике, — вздохнула Лисбон. 

— Она наказана, хоть и не законом, — ответил Чо.

— Мне кажется, или я слышу удовлетворение в твоем голосе?

— А ты как думаешь?

— Чем занимается Джейн?

— Ест от безделья, смотрит телевизор, меня по вечерам допрашивает насчет расследования.

— Ты сдался.

— Немного. — Чо оглянулся на дом. — Врач работала не одна. Она не смогла бы и ухаживать за Джейном и проводить операции. У нее был ассистент.

— Заказчик?

— Возможно. Или кто-то из коллег.

— Надо проверить, все ли коллеги Моррис на рабочих местах, вдруг кто-то пропал. — Лисбон прикоснулась к руке Чо. — Тебе нужно успокоиться, ты все еще на взводе.

— Я работаю над этим. — Чо с благодарностью улыбнулся. — Спасибо за заботу.

*******

— Прошлое Аны Моррис безупречно, — Лисбон с унылым видом прочитала отчет Ван Пелт. — Что же толкнуло ее на эксперимент? Если бы мы вышли на Моррис раньше, чем убийца разнес ей череп, ее карьера, положение в обществе, честное имя были бы уничтожены.

— Жажда наживы? — предположила Ван Пелт. — Заказчик мог пообещать Моррис деньги за успешную операцию.

— На данный момент у нас есть зацепка — охранная фирма «Тигр». Но там более сотни сотрудников. — Лисбон постучала пальцем по губам. — Проверить их ДНК не предоставляется возможным. Чо, какие результаты проверки персонала в клинике, где работала Моррис?

— Никто не пропал, все работают как и раньше. Я обзвонил подобные клиники в Сакраменто и Лос-Анджелесе. В клинике Отцов-Основателей без всяких причин не вышел на работу медбрат Дэйв Браун, отсутствует третью неделю. Но он и до этого исчезал без объяснений, его не увольняли только из-за исключительной трудоспособности. Разумеется, теперь уволили. Остальные, кто не на рабочем месте, болеют, в отпуске или в командировке. Браун на звонки не отвечает.

— Он мог просто загулять, — сказал Ригсби.

— То же самое ты говорил по поводу Джейна, — с мстительной интонацией отозвался Чо.

— Прекратите, — приказала Лисбон. — Или Браун, по словам Ригсби, загулял. Или он действительно ассистировал доктору Моррис и сбежал после ее убийства. Но у нас нет никаких оснований для его задержания или для подачи в розыск. То, что он исчез, ничего не обозначает. Будем надеяться, что он не причастен к похищению Джейна. Или что явится с чистосердечным признанием.

— Сомневаюсь, — ответил Чо.

*******

Джейн неподвижно лежал на кровати, наблюдая за бликами на потолке от проезжающих машин. День выдался солнечным, бликов было предостаточно. 

— Скукотища, — сказал Джейн, потягиваясь. — И снова я разговариваю сам с собой. Надо переодеться. Да и побриться не мешало бы. — Он провел ладонью по щекам. — Совсем одичал.

Джейн поднялся, взял одежду из шкафа — Чо внимательно следил за чистотой вещей, — и так же медленно направился в ванную. 

— Скукотища, — повторил он, разглядывая себя в зеркале. — Я так скоро свихнусь. Не, на следующей неделе приеду в офис. И пусть Лисбон злится сколько ей угодно. Нельзя запирать человека в четырех стенах.

Продолжая болтать, Джейн принял душ и побрился. 

— И постричься надо, — он расчесался. — Зарос как бигфут. А бреется ли бигфут? Вот в чем вопрос.

Послышался звонок в дверь, потом в нее затарабанили кулаками. Джейн натянул белье и пижамные штаны.

— Не похоже на Кимбэлла. — Он взглянул на телефон, который прихватил из спальни. — Да не, сам разберусь. — Подойдя к двери, Джейн спросил: — Кто вы? И что вам надо?

— Патрик Джейн?

— Нет.

— Это ты. Я узнаю твой голос. 

Джейн отступил на шаг назад.

— Открой, и я расскажу, кто проводил над тобой эксперимент.

Джейн двинулся в сторону ванной, где оставил телефон. Но почти сразу на его лице появилось выражение решительности. Он открыл дверь. 

Перед ним стоял крупный мужчина в черных брюках и черном худи, капюшон почти полностью скрывал лицо. 

— Кто ты? — Джейн пожалел, что не взял пистолет — оружие вручил Чо, приказав держать при себе. — Рассказывай обо всем.

— Сначала я войду в квартиру.

— Хорошо. — Джейн сделал пару шагов назад, позволяя мужчине переступить через порог и закрыть за собой дверь. — Слушаю. 

— Узнаешь? — мужчина снял капюшон. Джейн всмотрелся в него и покачал головой: он никогда не видел это круглое лицо с мелкими чертами.

— Нет, не узнаю.

— А, ну да. Я был в маске. А ты постоянно был под кайфом. Разреши пройти, и мы поговорим.

Все еще думая о пистолете в спальне, Джейн провел мужчину в гостиную.

— Будем знакомы, Дэйв Браун, работаю медбратом в клинике имени Отцов-Основателей. Точнее, работал. Меня сгубили деньги. Шальные, как я думал, легкие гребаные деньги. И полтора сраных месяца я был вынужден мотаться из Лос-Анджелеса в Сакраменто. Ради тебя, между прочим. Та дура сама виновата. Я ей сказал, не надо обманывать заказчика. Сразу было видно, что с ним шутки плохи. 

— Начни с самого начала, — предложил Джейн, усаживаясь в кресло. Браун сел посреди дивана, закинул ногу на ногу.

— Полтора месяца назад мне предложили работу. Ассистентом врача, своего рода повышение. Я-то всегда только за больными ухаживал, а тут ассистент. И деньги пообещали охрененные. Полмиллиона. Я спросил, доктор Моррис, а что мне нужно делать? А она говорит — Дэйв, ты будешь делать свою работу. Убирать за пациентом. Ну я думаю, пациент, видать, дома лежит, вот и ищут кого-то вроде меня. Я же не знал, что ты там будешь. — Браун облизал губы. — Я бы сейчас не отказался от стаканчика виски. Омеги выпивают, я-то знаю.

— Я не употребляю алкоголь, — ответил Джейн. — И мой партнер тоже.

— Хорошо. Это хорошо. Пятьсот кусков прямо из рук уплыли. Раз, и нет денег! — Браун ударил себя по бедрам, заставив Джейна вздрогнуть. — А все почему? Потому что доктор Моррис дура конченая. Вздумала морочить голову заказчику. Наврала ему с три короба, хотя везде в интернете пишут, что между омегами и бетами не бывает никаких детей. Но Моррис так складно говорила, что даже я заслушался. Она заранее меня предупредила, чтобы я поддакивал. Ну думаю, да не вопрос, соглашусь. Моррис сказала, что при определенной методике дети могут быть. Просто никто эту методику не использует, вот и все. Уж как она старалась! Столько в тебя гормонов влила, столько лекарств! Я каждый день думал, вот приеду, а ты копыта откинул. Но ты живучий сукин сын! И полтора месяца я за тобой ухаживал, как за родным отцом. Или матерью, — Браун хихикнул. — И, между прочим, именно я тебя и спас. Когда заказчик понял, что все труды Моррис бесполезная трата денег и времени, он приказал вывезти тебя из города и закопать поглубже. Где-нибудь на заброшенной ферме. Обещал доплатить. Но я не убийца, нет! 

Джейн принес ему банку имбирного пива, которое держали для гостей. Браун мгновенно осушил ее и вопросительно посмотрел на Джейна. После третьей банки ему заметно полегчало.

— Да, я не убийца. Но жажда денег, понимаешь, я был бы обеспечен до конца дней. Забрал бы деньги, поехал бы туда, где за бабло мне бы задницу лизали с утра до вечера. Но в последний момент… Я повернул к больнице. Я тебя пожалел, пойми. Так что я твой спаситель.

— Хорошо, спасибо за это. Ты видел заказчика? Как его зовут? 

— Он всегда был в такой вот шмотке с капюшоном, — Браун похлопал себя по груди, — носил маску и черные очки. Прямо как человек-невидимка. Но его голос я узнаю, наслушался за это время.

— Зачем ему была нужна моя беременность? — Джейн принес бутылку воды для себя. — К чему бете такие дорогостоящие сложности?

— Заказчик сказал, что хотел бы тебя поиметь, но он не по мальчикам. Что ты его в свое время достал до печенок. Поэтому Моррис пыталась засунуть в тебя его ребенка. Эмбрион, если быть точнее. Но я ей сказал: доктор Моррис, при всем уважении, не надо играть с огнем. Этот заказчик человек серьезный, из тех, кто за промах по голове не погладит. Но она только посмеялась надо мной. Ответила — Браун, ты дурак. Мы заработаем денег на пустом месте. Плевать на омегу. Я же не знал, что ты живешь с полицейским. А когда узнал, то снова попробовал отговорить Моррис. Кажется, она расстроилась, но решила идти до конца.

— Почему ты не обратился в полицию?

— Я отвез тебя к больнице и вернулся к дому, где осталась Моррис. Припарковался и только вылез из машины, как услышал такой хлопок. Ну ты понимаешь. Выстрел. В доме. — Браун провел ладонями по лицу. — Я точно дурак, как и говорила Моррис. Надо было сразу деру дать, так нет, я подошел к окну и посмотрел, что творится. Моррис на диване, кровища по лицу, дыра во лбу. Я бросил машину и побежал. Спрятался в зарослях, сидел там до сумерек. Потом выбрался и пешком дошел до клиники. На работу вышел, надеялся, что там буду защищен. В клинике охрана. Выпросил ночные смены, чтобы постоянно находиться в здании, но выдержал только два дня. И решил, что все-таки надо линять куда подальше. Добрался до Сакраменто, снял деньги и нычковался в каких-то трущобах.

— Полиция, — напомнил ему Джейн. Браун постучал себя по голове.

— Я чуть заикаться не стал от страха. Да, пересрал как баба, признаюсь. Тебе как омеге скажу об этом. Ты ведь наполовину женщина, а бабы они такие, трусливые. Хотя есть…

— Понятно, — Джейн перебил его. — Откуда знаешь мой адрес? И почему пришел ко мне, а не в полицию?

— Деньги закончились. И я спас твою жизнь. Пусть твой полицейский мне поможет. Обеспечит охрану, как там называется, программа по защите свидетелей? Вот, меня туда надо записать. Я узнаю голос заказчика, могу описать его рост и все такое. Я помог тебе, а ты поможешь мне. Пожалуйста, Патрик. Я полтора месяца за тобой ухаживал. Адрес ты выболтал, когда бредил от наркоза.

— Здесь ты точно не защищен.

— Прости меня, если сможешь. — Браун сложил руки в молитвенном жесте. — Я отговаривал Моррис, дура меня не послушала. Но я тебя спас, понимаешь? Я не убийца.

**Глава 8**

— Я слушаю, — ответил Чо по телефону. — Кто с тобой? Ясно. Да, я скоро буду. Защиту обеспечим, пусть не переживает. — Он положил трубку и прошел в кабинет Лисбон: — Браун сейчас в моей квартире. Просит защиту, боится, что его убьют. По словам Джейна Браун может описать заказчика похищения.

— Понятно. — Лисбон встала. — Необходимо все организовать. Джейн в порядке? Вот и хорошо.

*******

— Попроси, чтобы сюда сначала вошел твой полицейский, — сказал Браун. — Кажется, ему можно доверять. Во всяком случае, ты говорил о нем только положительное.

Джейн снова позвонил Чо:

— Он хочет, чтобы ты вошел первым. Он тебе доверяет.

— Я буду с Лисбон. Надо немного подождать.

Джейн передал ответ Чо Брауну, тот натянул капюшон на голову и сказал:

— Запомни, я тебя спас. Ты мой должник.

— Не переживай, я об этом не забуду, — с кислой усмешкой ответил Джейн.

*******

— Браун не видел лица заказчика. Но по его словам, это мужчина-бета за пятьдесят, работает в полиции, живет не в Сакраменто, где-то за городом. Во время операции у Джейна было сильное кровотечение, доктор Моррис провела прямое переливание крови, — докладывала Лисбон в кабинете Минелли. — Кровь заказчика совпадает с кровью Джейна. Вторая группа, отрицательный резус-фактор. К сожалению, Браун не такой ценный свидетель, каким притворялся. Он преувеличил свою значимость ради охраны. 

— Как там Джейн? Все забывал спросить. Отдел полтора месяца толком не работал, искали его. — Минелли пытливо смотрел на Лисбон. — Скоро вернется в наши ряды?

— Да, скоро. 

— Хорошо. — Минелли покивал, — это хорошо. А с другой стороны — не очень. У нас труп, место преступления, жертва, свидетель, он же соучастник преступления. И ни одного подозреваемого. 

— Вы правы, босс, — согласилась Лисбон. — Служба маршалов начала рассмотрение дела Брауна на предмет включения в программу защиты свидетелей.

— Отлично. Все равно он свидетель. — Минелли одобрительно улыбнулся. — Вы молодец, Тереза. Ваша команда сработала замечательно. Надеюсь, Джейн к нам вернется, но сначала пусть поправится, не хватало, чтобы он тут в обморок упал.

**_Спустя две недели_ **

Выйдя из подъезда, Джейн поежился от прохладного ветра. Ему навстречу шел мужчина с собакой. Джейн потрепал ее по спине.

Знакомый бариста приготовил миндальный кофе в любимой кофейне Джейна.

— Спасибо. — Джейн взял две чашки и уселся у окна. Вскоре дверь открылась, впуская Чо. Он молча взял свою чашку. — Вкусно, попробуй.

— Ага. — Чо сделал глоток. — Вкусно. Здесь тихо.

— Да. — Джейн пододвинул свой стул к Чо. — Не жалеешь, что я вытащил тебя из теплой постели?

— Нет. — Чо взял его за руку. — Не жалею. 

— Я бы хотел родить для тебя ребенка. Я даже выбирал в Банке спермы донора, похожего на тебя.

— Да? — Чо едва не подавился. — Интересно.

— А потом подумал, ну зачем нам ребенок? — Джейн принялся размешивать кофе ложечкой. — И так неплохо.

— Патрик, мы можем взять ребенка из приюта. Девочку с прекрасными кудряшками. — Чо положил ладонь на спину Джейна. — Если ты хочешь.

— Нет. — Джейн допил кофе. — Принесу еще кофе.

Он вернулся с новыми порциями.

— Не изводи себя. — Чо сидел, подперев голову рукой. — Дома не получается поговорить, поговорим здесь. Ты ведь для этого меня разбудил.

— Маршалы не сочли Брауна достойным программы защиты свидетелей. И его убили. — Джейн сел бок о бок с Чо. — Нам достались скудные сведения.

— Тебя не это мучает.

— Да, не это. Кровь Красного Джона во мне, от этого не избавиться. Лучше бы ты не говорил об этом.

— Это ничего не значит, Патрик. Всего-навсего эритроциты и тому подобное. — Чо поцеловал Джейна в висок. — Ерунда. В больнице тебе тоже переливали кровь, и что? Ты не знаешь от кого.

— А если бы эмбрион прижился? Если бы я забеременел? Я бы не стал вынашивать ребенка.

— Этого не случилось, и не могло случиться. — Чо крепко обнял Джейна. — Я не альфа, но никогда тебя не оставлю. Прости, что слишком опекал. Ты не калека.

— Из меня вытащили часть тела.

— Когда-то мне удалили аппендикс.

— Сравнил.

Чо повернул Джейна к себе и долго целовал, пока Джейн не отстранился, чтобы перевести дух.

— Ради тебя я готов преступить закон, — сказал Чо. — Убью любого, кто причинит тебе боль. Я люблю тебя больше своей жизни. Ничего не говори.

— Не надо быть любезным в ответ, — закончил за него Джейн. — Я тоже тебя люблю. Но стреляю плохо, а дерусь и того хуже.

— За тебя. — Чо поднял чашку.

— За нас, — ответил Джейн, поднимая свою чашку.


	3. Часть 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> История третья. После переезда в Даллас Джейн вступает в почти открытый конфликт с представителями собственной расы. Параллельно он пытается отыграться за неудачную семейную жизнь за счет Лисбон.

**Глава 3**

Коробок в прихожей было столько, что казалось — Джейн и Чо переехали не из небольшой квартиры, а из просторного особняка.

Джейн разнес коробки согласно надписям по комнатам, затем распечатал их и принялся вытаскивать содержимое. В новом доме было два этажа, как оказалось, вещей было не так и много. Джейн развесил одежду в гардеробной, там же расставил обувь. Разложил постельное белье на полки в шкафу в спальне, затем застелил кровать. Он работал с удовольствием, время от времени начиная напевать «Hallelujah», а затем включил песню на плеере.

Джейн перебрался на кухню, где по достоинству оценил новый холодильник. В самый разгар его трудов в дверь позвонили.

На пороге стояли двое альф, одетых, несмотря на летнюю жару, в костюмы.

— Мистер Патрик Джейн? — спросил один из них, показав посеребренный значок с двумя греческими буквами: альфа и омега в овале. — Мы из Департамента. Вам нужно зарегистрироваться в управлении общины.

— Новые порядки? — Джейну стало неудобно за свою домашнюю одежду: растянутую футболку и льняные шорты. — Давно ли нужно регистрироваться?

— Вы не в курсе? — второй альфа насмешливо прищурился. — Тяжело следить за жизнью своей расы, не так ли? Мы сопроводим вас к лидеру общины, мистеру Эттингеру.

— Что, прямо сейчас?

— Да.

— Дайте хоть руки вымыть. — Джейн не собирался впускать альф, но они вошли в дом без спроса. Остановились посреди прихожей, оглядываясь с явным любопытством.

Джейн, не торопясь, освежился в ванной, потом взял костюм, который надевал пару раз.

Альфы уже были порядком раздражены, но не сказали ни слова, когда появился Джейн.

Они приехали на синем «Майбахе Ландаулете», и Джейн не удержался от вопроса:

— Община Далласа может позволить себе такую машину?

— Машина принадлежит нашему отцу, мистеру Эттингеру, — ответил альфа постарше. — А так да, наша община одна из самых богатых в Штатах.

Район общины отличался от остального Далласа обилием ультрасовременных зданий.

— У нас сосредоточена треть расы, — продолжил младший альфа. — Если вы не знаете об этом.

Джейн притворился, что увлеченно рассматривает район.

Управление общиной находилось в здании, похожем на крыло из стекла, бетона и стали, с покрытием из солнечных панелей. Офис мистера Эттингера располагался на одиннадцатом этаже.

У Джейна немного закружилась голова от немного забытых запахов альф и омег. Сказывалось постоянное нахождение в коллективе бет.

Мистер Гюнтер Эттингер, слегка располневший пожилой омега, поднялся навстречу Джейну, радушно пожал ему руку, предложил занять одно из кресел.

— Чай? Кофе? — спросил он. Альфы стояли у двери. — Эберхарт, Олаф, вы свободны. Ключи отдайте секретарю.

Альфы скорчили недовольные гримасы, но подчинились.

— Дети, — вздохнул Эттингер, возвращаясь в свое кресло. — Итак, мистер Джейн. Уверен, вы удивлены новыми порядками?

— Пытаетесь справиться с кризисом из-за убийств в Сакраменто?

— Да, вы правы. Это действительно кризис. Мы отслеживаем перемещение людей нашей расы для контроля.

— А вы уверены, что люди будут регистрироваться? Я вообще об этом не знал.

— Вы не знали, потому что выпали из общины. К сожалению. Но я могу лишь помянуть недобрым словом ваших отцов, которые выбрали бродяжничество, а не жизнь среди своих.

Он опять вздохнул, потом по очереди развернул к Джейну фотографии на столе.

— Это мои дети. Эберхарт, Олаф, Зигмунд. Зигмунд самый старший. А это внуки, Бемхарт и Вольфганг. Милые, я их обожаю. Зигмунд с мужем. — Эттингер с любовью смотрел на снимки. — Дети — это наше все, не так ли, мистер Джейн? В них смысл существования нашей расы. Мой муж. — Он показал фото моложавого мужчины в спортивном костюме. — В прошлом чемпион Олимпиады в Монреале. Плавание. Сейчас тренирует молодое поколение пловцов.

— Вы позвали меня, чтобы похвастаться? — устало спросил Джейн. — Если да, то я пойду. Мне нужно привести дом в порядок. Мы два дня назад переехали, до этого жили в мотеле, сегодня доставили наши вещи. Работы непочатый край.

Эттингер улыбнулся:

— Мистер Ярсдел говорил, что от вас не стоит ждать особой любезности. Не думали о работе в пределах общины?

— У меня нет никакого образования.

— Ничего страшного. Наши специалисты протестируют вас, направят на обучение. В этом нет ничего сложного.

— Где я должен зарегистрироваться?

Эттингер протянул ему планшет.

— Внесите свои данные, адрес, номер телефона. Распишитесь, оставьте отпечаток пальца. Замечательно, благодарю. Я наслышан о вашей трагедии в прошлом, приношу свои соболезнования. Тяжелая утрата.

Джейн встал.

— Я забыл дома телефон, кто-то вызовет такси?

— Секретарь отвезет вас домой.

— Спасибо. Всего хорошего, мистер Эттингер.

— Вы не задумывались о втором шансе? Вы еще молоды. Второй ребенок, второй муж. Мы подберем вам достойную кандидатуру. У нас отличные врачи, сопровождение на всем протяжении беременности и вскармливания. Вы же знаете, мы своих не бросаем. Вполне реально донорство спермы, если не хотите связывать себя отношениями.

— Нет, спасибо. — Джейн переменился в лице. — Но, боюсь, я не способен на зачатие. И не начинайте про чудеса медицины. В Сакраменто на мне проводились эксперименты по эмбриотрансферу от беты. В результате я потерял все, и теперь ничем не отличаюсь от мужчины-беты.

Эттингер смотрел на него с заметным выражением брезгливости и сочувствия.

— Спасибо за столь исчерпывающий ответ, мистер Джейн. Вас больше не побеспокоят. Секретарь вызовет такси, подождите внизу.

Джейн широко улыбнулся в ответ.

Он едва успел спуститься в вестибюль, как подъехало такси.

— Вы один из них? — спросил водитель-бета. Джейн кивнул. — Живете среди нас, судя по адресу. Что-то не поделили с общиной?

— Нет, все в порядке. Мой партнер — бета.

— Ничего себе, — присвистнул водитель. — Извините. Альфы и омеги часто сходятся на время с нашими, но никогда — навсегда. Максимум неделю-две встречаются. Так, для развлечения. И давно вы вместе?

— Что?

— Говорю, вы давно со своим партнером?

— Да. Очень давно. Вы лучше за дорогой следите, движение оживленное.

*******

— Привет, я дома. — Чо принес несколько пакетов. — Принес ужин, уверен, ты порядком устал от этих чертовых коробок. Патрик? Ты где?

Он поставил пакеты на кухонный стол и отправился на поиски Джейна, обнаружив его на чердаке.

— Ты до сих пор возишься? — Чо осмотрелся. — Хорошо, что предыдущие хозяева убрали свой хлам.

— Ага. — Джейн чихнул. — Пыль забыли. Я уже закончил. Сейчас грязь с себя смою и пообедаем.

— Ты что-то ел?

— Да. Кажется,не уверен, слишком увлекся вещами.

— Но ты куда-то выходил. Надевал новый костюм, только бросил его на кровати.

— Забыл, — извиняющимся тоном ответил Джейн. — Меня пригласил лидер общины Далласа. Оказывается, теперь омегам и альфам нужно регистрироваться в общинах при переезде. Убийства в Сакраменто вызвали настоящую паранойю.

— Не мудрено. Я пока что переоденусь, готовая еда на кухне. Надо только разогреть.

*******

Поздно вечером, лежа в постели, Чо спросил:

— Ты расстроен? У тебя несчастный вид.

— Ты знал, что омеги и альфы — отчаянные хвастуны? Мы хвастаемся детьми, мужьями, доходами, домами и машинами. Мы готовы всем показывать снимки наших семей, выставляем на видном месте любые достижения, начиная от школьных грамот и заканчивая олимпийскими медалями. Мы — раса безудержных хвастунов. Нас хлебом не корми, дай только самоутвердиться как венцам творения. Мы помешаны на этом, равно как помешаны на деторождении. Роди или умри — вот девиз прошлого. Сейчас на помощь пришла медицина. Никто не умирает, но омеги готовы потерять половину органов, лишь бы родить. В этом мы более безумны, чем ваши женщины. И беда в том, что мы счастливы без притворства.

— Тебя обидели.

— Нет. Я ожидал чего-то такого. Эттингер чуть не тыкал мне в нос фото своей семьи. Потом предложил остаться в общине. Второй шанс, как он сказал. Был готов дать мне образование, работу и мужа. Или сперму, чтобы я смог зачать. Но я быстро охладил его рвение. Эттингера едва не стошнило. Зато теперь нас никто из общины не побеспокоит. Они ведь жутко любопытные.

— Мне жаль, Патрик.

— Я устал за сегодня. — Джейн повернулся к Чо спиной. — Спокойной ночи. Я тебя люблю.

— Я тебя люблю, — отозвался Чо, беря книгу с тумбочки. — Тебе свет от моей лампы не мешает?

— Нет. Он меня успокаивает.

**Глава 2**

— Нет, — резко ответил Эбботт на просьбу Чо. — Я не допущу, чтобы посторонний вертелся в офисе ФБР. Это не ваше Бюро, в котором завелись члены преступной организации. Пусть Джейн найдет себе какое-нибудь занятие по душе. Разве он не может обратиться к своим?

— Он четко дал понять, что вне общины, сэр, — вмешался Уайли, молодой омега. — Ему никто не поможет. Мистер Джейн выпал из системы, вот и все. Я знаком со средним сыном лидера общины, мы вчера обсуждали...

— Я спрошу вас, если понадобится, — с кислой гримасой перебил Эбботт. — Вообще не понимаю этой ерунды, хотя половину жизни работаю в смешанном коллективе. Агент Чо, ничем не могу помочь.

— Вы совершенно зря отказываетесь от услуг Джейна, — не отступал Чо. — Он превосходно раскрывает дела. И вы об этом знаете.

— А еще я знаю, что Патрик Джейн приносит с собой хаос. Прошу больше не беспокоить меня по этому поводу.

Уайли улучил минуту, когда Эбботт отошел на приличное расстояние, и сказал Чо:

— Вам нужно быть более настойчивым. Я в корне не согласен с мнением моей общины. Это несправедливо — выбрасывать человека только из-за того, что он больше не может родить. Но так считают только люди старшего поколения. Молодежь, как я, более спокойно относится к данному вопросу.

— Спасибо, Джейсон. — Чо похлопал его по плечу. — Приятно слышать. Обычно я не обсуждаю личные проблемы с посторонними. Но который день, возвращаясь домой, вижу смертельную скуку на лице Патрика. Он мается от безделья. Даже полы помыл и протер оконные стекла.

— Жаль. Мне в самом деле жаль, что агент Эбботт не хочет брать мистера Джейна на работу.

— Спасибо еще раз.

Вечером Чо спросил:

— Патрик, а если тебе предложат работу в ФБР? Снова будешь консультантом.

— Не-ет, — протянул Джейн. — Хватит с меня работы в Сакраменто.

— Но ты не сбежал из КБР. Потому что мы были тебе нужны.

— Неправда и правда одновременно. — Джейн налил чай себе и Чо. — Мне была нужна работа в КБР, чтобы добраться до Красного Джона. Но я испытывал и испытываю искреннюю привязанность к Лисбон, Ван Пелт и даже к Ригсби, несмотря на его дурацкие реплики.

— Рад это слышать. Переберемся в гостиную? Телевизор посмотрим, — предложил Чо.

Он поставил на поднос чайник и чашки, добавил к ним коробку с печеньем. В гостиной Джейн немедленно улегся на диване, положив голову на колени Чо.

— Есть лежа вредно, — сказал Чо с наигранной серьезностью. — Можно задать интимный вопрос?

— Ты задавай, а я посмотрю, надо ли отвечать. — Джейн уселся и положил в рот целое печенье.

— Мы никогда это не обсуждали. — Чо помялся. — Как это было? Я зря затеял разговор, забудь.

— Ты насчет беременности? Это было замечательно. Мы безумно любили нашу девочку, — Джейн говорил невнятно из-за печенья. — Извини. — Он сделал глоток чая. — Нас совершенно не смущало то, что она была бетой. И если бы второй ребенок тоже оказался бетой… что же, это не имело бы никакого значения. Я и Анджело — оба из семей, выбравших свободную жизнь. Мы предпочли отколоться от общины, выйти из-под ее надзора. Поэтому нам было плевать на все условности. Как результат, мне до сих пор не простили этого. И не простят. Я по-прежнему изгой. Но я не переживаю из-за этого, поверь.

— Тебе скучно.

— Ничего подобного. У меня есть читалка, спасибо за подарок. А еще у меня есть ты. Это истинная причина того, что я не бросил все на полпути.

— Спасибо, — Чо смутился. — Приятно слышать.

— Думал, что я исчезну с горизонта, когда все закончится? Ну уж нет. Ты мне должен за то, что пристрелил Красного Джона. Ты меня обогнал. Это, знаешь ли, несправедливо.

*******

— Вы должны пригласить Джейна в качестве консультанта. — Чо стоял напротив Эбботта, вызывающе задрав голову. — Это непростительная ошибка — отказываться от его услуг. 

Эбботт помотал головой и обошел Чо, как обходят неодушевленный предмет.

— Не давите на него, — сказал Уайли, опять дождавшись, пока Эбботт уйдет. — Извините, что вмешиваюсь. Может, оно и к лучшему, что Джейна тут нет. Здесь много альф и омег в возрасте, они настроены против него. Конечно, вы не спрашивали, как они отнесутся к мистеру Джейну. Но я уверен, что они ответят «нет».

— Спасибо, Джейсон, — Чо невольно повторил кислую усмешку Эбботта, заставив Уайли покраснеть. — Я всенепременно обращусь к вам за консультацией.

— Да, сэр, — упавшим голосом ответил тот.

— А скажите, Джейсон, — Чо приблизился к нему вплотную, — сколько детей вы планируете родить?

— Сколько получится.

— То есть контрацепция не для вашей расы.

— Ну почему? — Щеки Уайли полыхали от смущения. — Контрацепцию применяют в случае смертельной опасности для жизни отца, например, если у него проблемы с сердцем. Или в роду есть проблемы с генами. Болезнь Дауна, врожденные пороки…

— Ребенок-бета — это тоже повод для контрацепции?

— Несомненно, — сразу ответил Уайли. — Сразу после родов делают иссечение маточных труб, чтобы омега больше не мог зачать. Ребенок-бета — это очень, очень серьезный генетический сбой.

— Даже так. А омега знает об операции?

— Рождение беты — это крайне редкое явление. Омеге об операции не говорят. Я знаю о ней только из-за того, что мой отец повторно заключил брак, и его второй муж работает в сфере акушерства и хирургии. Как-то он выпил лишнего на празднике и рассказал историю, как омега был вынужден рожать в отделении для бет. Для него срочно пригласили врача из нашей расы. Отчим тогда работал в Лос-Анджелесе, а сейчас открыл в Далласе частную клинику. Помню, как он возмущался по поводу безответственности альфы, который не отвез омегу в специализированную клинику. В общем, отчим принял роды, увидел, что ребенок — бета, и сделал иссечение маточных труб. Это делается по умолчанию во благо расы, чтобы не распространять генетический сбой. Ой, Отцы-Основатели… — Уайли прижал ладонь ко рту. — Я слишком много болтаю. Вы же никому не скажете? Правда? Пожалуйста. Это секретная информация, лучше ее не распространять.

— У меня уже голова кругом идет, — признался Чо. — Я столько лет живу с Патриком, но, оказывается, вообще ничего не знаю о вашей расе. Не волнуйся, я умею молчать.

**Глава 3**

Джейн сидел на веранде кафе, наслаждаясь имбирным чаем.

— Привет. — К столику приблизилась женщина. — Можно составить вам компанию?

— Хм-м, на проститутку вы не похожи, и на любительницу приключений тоже, — ответил Джейн. — Скорее, работаете в полиции. Нет, что-то другое. ФБР?

— Ким Фишер. — Она протянула руку. — Как и говорили, от вас нельзя ничего скрыть.

— И чего вы от меня хотите, агент Фишер? — Джейн отвлекся на официанта. — Принесите еще чаю, а вы что будете?

— Мне то же, что и вам.

— Отлично, два чая с имбирем. Итак, агент Фишер, я вас слушаю.

— Начну немного издалека. Оба моих отца происходят из вашей расы. Я воспитывалась в общине Сан-Франциско.

— И поэтому вас подослали ко мне? — Джейн оценивающе рассматривал Ким. — Говорите прямо, без обиняков.

— Десять лет назад мои отцы переехали в Даллас. И я поддерживаю с ними тесные отношения.

— Отцы-Основатели! — вздохнул Джейн. — Давайте без этого словоблудия, Ким, умоляю вас.

— Хорошо, я буду говорить прямо. В совете общины довольно бурно обсуждали вашу личность. Подождите, не надо язвить. Члены совета пришли к выводу, что вам нужно сотрудничать с ФБР, где работает ваш партнер. Они даже готовы признать ваши отношения и разрешить вам заключить брак.

— Ох, двадцать первый век, время толерантности и равноправия, — рассмеялся Джейн. — Брак. Зачем он мне нужен?

— Глупый вопрос. Без него вы ограничены в правах по отношению к своему партнеру.

— Его зовут Кимбэлл, если вы забыли.

— Патрик, вы разрешите вас так называть? Хорошо. Патрик, в законодательстве Соединенных Штатов есть пункты насчет альф и омег, насчет бет-геев, но ничего нет насчет омеги и беты. Это не просто межрасовый брак. Это исключение из правил. Так вот, члены совета могут посодействовать вам и вашему партнеру… Кимбэллу, извините, в заключении брака. Дело не в наследстве. Если он попадет в больницу, вас пустят к нему как к законному супругу. Вы получите доступ к медицинским файлам. И наоборот. Ваши права будут расширены.

Джейн пил чай, глядя на противоположную сторону улицы.

— Вы согласны работать на ФБР? Вам дадут медицинскую страховку, обещаю.

— Я подумаю, — рассеянно ответил он. — Спасибо за беседу.

— Хотите прогуляться?

Джейн удивленно посмотрел на Ким.

— Зачем?

— Вы же скучаете. Сидите сутки напролет дома. Почему бы не развеяться?

— Задумали меня подкупить? — Джейн положил деньги за чай на стол. — Ладно, давайте пройдемся.

*******

— Хочешь, я расскажу тебе страшный секрет? — Джейн тесно прижался к Ким, сидя за стойкой бара. — Всему виной эти чертовы коктейли. Так что ты не обращай внимания на мой треп. М-м, поздно, пора по домам. Почему-то Кимбэлл не звонит.

— Ты выключил телефон.

— Точно. — Джейн провел ладонью по лицу. — Черт, я напился.

— Да, мы увлеклись, — согласилась Ким. — Я поймаю такси.

— Нет, погоди, сначала секрет.

— Не надо секретов. — Ким помогла Джейну встать и вывела его из бара. — Я тебе помогу.

Она убедилась, что Джейн не упадет, и принялась ловить такси. Наконец ей удалось остановить машину.

— Поеду с тобой, — решительно заявила Ким. — Давай, садись.

— Слушай, — Джейн снова прижался к ней, — об этом никто не знает. Даже мой муж Анджело не знал. А тебе я скажу. Твои родители относятся к моей расе, поэтому ты должна знать. Черт, язык не работает толком. Я бы ничего не говорил, но Эттингер меня так взбесил, ты не представляешь.

— Хватит, Патрик, давай потом все обсудим. — Ким попыталась его оттолкнуть, но Джейн еще сильнее прильнул к ней.

— Нарушаю все границы, извини. Ни с кем это не обсуждал. Никогда. Даже с Анджело. Но ты должна знать. Ты ведь одна в семье?

— Да. — Ким опять отстранилась от Джейна.

— Всем омегам, у которых рождаются беты, делают операцию, после которой мы становимся бесплодными. Мне об этом не сказали, я случайно узнал. И убедил себя в том, что это — ложь. Городские истории, вот и все.

— Хватит, Патрик, в самом деле.

— Общины не дают второго шанса. Ты должна об этом знать. И теперь община Далласа хочет, чтобы я работал на ФБР. Почему? Те дети из Сакраменто… Ким, это было ужасно. Это страшная история. Никто не хотел верить, что в деле фигурируют альфы. Что они пытали и насиловали беременных омег. Они их убили. Ким, это потрясение для нашей расы. — Джейн откинулся на спинку сиденья. — Я так устал. Хочу, чтобы все прекратилось прямо сейчас. Почему нельзя умереть на некоторое время, а потом очнуться?

— Я не знаю, Патрик. — Ким выглядела растерянной.

— Прости меня, я веду себя по-свински. — Джейн отвернулся. — Никогда не ладил с алкоголем. Ты там скажи, что я согласен. Только пусть пригласят Терезу Лисбон. Без нее я не буду работать.

*******

Чо остолбенел, увидев Джейна, который с трудом выбрался из такси.

— Что случилось? — Чо бросился к нему на помощь. — Ты… пьян?

— Да, вот так получилось, — фыркнул Джейн. — Кажется, меня тошнит.

— Спокойно, я отведу тебя в туалет, а потом в душ. Не надо шокировать соседей, — посмеиваясь, ответил Чо.

После ванной он уложил Джейна в постель.

— И как тебя угораздило? — Чо принес бутылку минералки и стакан. — Выпей, должно полегчать.

— Это Ким Фишер, ты ее знаешь. Оказывается, она из семьи альфы и омеги. И я сболтнул лишнего. — Джейн с жадностью выпил воду. — А еще? Спасибо. Я столько ей наговорил. Меня как прорвало, — пожаловался он. — Это из-за Эттингера. Ты знаешь, что омегам, которые рожают бет, делают операцию на маточных трубах? Зачатие невозможно. Я узнал об этом спустя два года после рождения Шарлотты. Тогда я с головой ушел в работу. И много лет переубеждал себя в том, что это — ложь. Страшилки для омег. Я поверил, что это неправда. Представляешь? Я, который загипнотизирую кого угодно, ладно, тебя не могу. — Джейн отдал стакан. — Так вот, я заставил себя забыть о случившемся. Поверил, что забеременею во второй раз. Не получается? Ничего, будем пробовать еще и еще.

Чо онемел при виде его слез.

— Ничего не могу с собой поделать, они сами текут, — нервно засмеялся Джейн. — И сегодня Ким сказала, что совет общины одобрил наш брак. Видите ли, они разрешают нам заключить партнерское соглашение. Оказывают милость!

— Успокойся. — Чо обнял Джейна. — Все хорошо, я с тобой. Ты перебрал, с кем не бывает.

— Они разрешают! И только чтобы я работал в ФБР! Чтобы я согласился! Ты представляешь?

Чо все-таки заставил Джейна лечь.

— Я с тобой. — Он устроился рядом. — Тс-с, все хорошо. Все позади. Мы вместе, это самое главное. Я тебя люблю.

Джейн всхлипывал, вздрагивая всем телом, пока не уснул.

*******

— На меня надавили, — сказал Эбботт в ответ на немой вопрос Чо.

Джейн стоял посреди офиса, сунув руки в карманы пиджака.

— Тут не хватает дивана, — наконец произнес он. — Я не буду работать без Лисбон и дивана. Это не обсуждается.

Эбботт едва не заломил руки.

— Диван? Вы шутите? — Он щелкнул пальцами перед лицом Джейна. — Очнитесь, здесь не КБР.

— Нет. — Джейн тоже щелкнул пальцами. — Вообще-то, это мой приемчик. Пока не будет Терезы Лисбон и дивана — можете ответить совету общины, что я не приступлю к работе.

— Боже мой, — сказал Эбботт, поворачиваясь к Чо. — Повлияйте на него. Как раз дело Шнейдермана стоит на месте. Если уж Джейна и брать на работу, то хотя бы по вескому поводу.

— Прошу прощения, сэр, — учтиво ответил Чо, — но я не влияю на Джейна.

— Господи! — Эбботт всплеснул руками. — И где же мне взять диван?

— А вы сначала пригласите Лисбон, — подсказал Чо. — Диван потом найдете.

*******

Взволнованная Лисбон приехала в Даллас. В штаб-квартире ФБР ее пригласили подождать в отдельной комнате.

Дверь открылась, на пороге появился Джейн.

— Как же я рад тебя видеть! — воскликнул он, раскрывая объятия. — Ты так быстро приехала!

— Ну как же отказать Федеральному Бюро, — не без иронии ответила Лисбон. — Счастлива тебя видеть. Почему меня пригласили? Что такого случилось?

— А я-то как счастлив! — радовался Джейн. — Долгая история, как-нибудь потом расскажу. Дело срочное, не терпит отлагательств. Пропал какой-то программист. — Не умолкая, он увлек за собой Лисбон. — Тебе понравится, вот увидишь. Я имею в виду коллектив. Мне нравится, хотя дивана нет. Эбботт пообещал достать точно такой же, какой был в офисе КБР.

— Диван — это самое главное, — улыбнулась Лисбон. Джейн остановился.

— Нет, самое главное, что со мной Кимбэлл и ты. Очень надеюсь, что ты больше никуда не уедешь. Есть дом по соседству от моего, рекомендую.

— Ты в порядке? — серьезно спросила Лисбон. — Патрик, это важно. Ты в порядке?

— Да. — Он обхватил ладонями ее лицо и поцеловал в губы. — Я в таком порядке, как никогда раньше. И должен многое сделать. Ты даже не представляешь сколько. Сейчас ты познакомишься с Дэннисом Эбботтом. Он пока что необъезженный, но ты увидишь, как я его оседлаю.

*******

Через день после окончания расследования о пропаже Шнейдермана Джейн выступил в прямом эфире у Джеймса Кордена. Он пустил в ход все свое обаяние и умение убеждать, полностью завладев вниманием аудитории, как делал в прошлом. Джейн сумел переговорить самого ведущего, который сначала шутил, как и полагалось в этом шоу, но вскоре перестал. Джейн был не из тех, кого можно было сбить с толку.

На следующее утро Эттингер собрал пресс-конференцию, где назвал Джейна «неблагодарным», «ненормальным» и «человеком с вконец расшатанными нервами», а директора клиник для альф и омег выступили с опровержением его слов. Во многих общинах омеги начали обращаться в клиники для бет, и результаты обследований оказались более чем возмутительными.

В адвокатских конторах небезосновательно ожидали увеличение доходов.

— И? — Чо показал Джейну газету с заголовком: «Грандиозный скандал: как на протяжении десятилетий ущемлялись права омег с детьми-бетами».

— И. — Джейн поудобнее устроился на диване. — Точь-в-точь, как в офисе КБР. Я немного посплю, если никто не возражает. И я совсем не буду против, если мне подарят чашку взамен разбитой. Вы же нашли диван, так что найти чашку будет несложным заданием.

— Началось! — прорычал Эбботт. — Недопустимо устраивать эпатажные выступления! Вы сотрудник ФБР! Уайли, найдите ему чашку! Такую голубую с блюдцем. Придется самому искать!

Джейн взглянул на Лисбон и подмигнул ей.

**Глава 4**

Скандал, вызванный интервью Джейна, достиг невероятных масштабов. Омеги по всему миру массово подавали в суд на врачей.

— Не нравится мне это все, — ворчливо сказал Чо, выключив телевизор. Джейн как ни в чем не бывало читал, вольготно расположившись на диване. — Ты слышишь?

— Что?

— Ты такую кашу заварил.

— Ничего страшного, — отмахнулся Джейн. — Не преувеличивай.

— Тебя могут убить.

Джейн вздохнул и отложил читалку. 

— Кимбэлл, альфы — не гангстеры тридцатых. Никто меня не убьет. К тому же я всего лишь озвучил проблему. А если ты не заметил, проблем у ваших женщин гораздо больше. Постоянно происходят митинги, выступления, акции. Так что мировая общественность переживет возмущение омег. Зато никто не будет нас калечить.

— Патрик, — мягко сказал Чо, поглаживая его по волосам, — я волнуюсь. Не уверен, что все члены общин альф и омег довольны происходящим.

— Со мной ничего не случится, — заверил его Джейн. — Да я почти все время в офисе ФБР нахожусь.

— Организация, в которой состоял Красный Джон, внедрила своих агентов в КБР и ФБР, — напомнил Чо. — Поэтому я беспокоюсь.

— Все будет хорошо. — Джейн улыбнулся. — Обещаю, что не причиню проблем. 

— Вот увидишь, тебя старательно обольют грязью, — продолжил Чо. — Попытаются сломать.

— Ну это уже давно сделали, — хмыкнул Джейн. — Переболело. Повторяю, все будет хорошо.

***

Синий «Майбах Ландаулет» промчался на полной скорости по улице и затормозил перед домом Джейна и Чо. Младшие Эттингеры постучали в дверь.

— Папенька просит вас приехать, — сказал младший, Олаф. Эберхарт цыкнул на него и поправил:

— Мистер Эттингер ждет вас в своем офисе.

— Мне нужно сменить одежду. — Джейн не стал приглашать Эттингеров в дом, заставив их изнывать от жары. И когда он снова появился, они были взвинчены до предела.

— Доволен, что устроил скандал? — сдавленным от злости голосом спросил Эберхарт, садясь за руль. Джейн передернул плечами, не собираясь отвечать. Олаф повернулся к нему:

— Ты опозорился в очередной раз.

— Сядь ровно и не вертись, — только и сказал Джейн. Олаф фыркнул и посмотрел на брата. Но тот не стал его поддерживать.

В здании управления общиной Джейн ловил на себе пристальные взгляды, но никто не проявлял никаких эмоций.

Эттингер в белоснежной галабее величаво восседал за столом. Он не поздоровался с Джейном, молча указал ему на офисный стул.

— М-м, я не достоин сидеть в кресле, — с усмешкой сказал Джейн. Эттингер все так же молча помахал рукой сыновьям, выпроваживая их из кабинета. Они уселись в приемной напротив дверей, пристально следя за Джейном через застекленные двери. Эттингер уставился на монитор, притворяясь, будто что-то увлеченно читает.

— Мистер Джейн, у меня к вам серьезный разговор. Вы совершили ошибку, — наконец произнес он. — Очень большую ошибку. Но вы здесь не затем, чтобы я вас запугивал.

— Именно для этого вы меня и пригласили. — Джейн закинул ногу на ногу, руки сложил на груди, с вызовом глядя на Эттингера.

— Твоей семье простили уход из общины. — Эттингер неприятно улыбнулся. — Твоим отцам простили непотребное занятие. Тебе простили твой возмутительный бизнес. Мы закрыли глаза на твоего ребенка-бету. Более того, именно врач-омега спас твою жалкую никчемную жизнь, когда ты подыхал в больнице для бет. Или ты забыл? Беты не знали, как достать твоего ребенка, вызвали врача из Лос-Анджелеса, и все время, пока он ехал, вводили тебе средства для прекращения родовой деятельности. Была бы пробка на дороге — твой ребенок умер бы, и ты вместе с ним. И вот твоя благодарность? — Он повысил голос. — Мы простили тебе смерть партнера. А ведь именно твоя болтливость довела до этого. Мы простили твое пребывание в психиатрической клинике, когда ты слетел с катушек.

— Да, вы хорошо знакомы с моей биографией, — заметил Джейн. — Спасибо за прилежно выполненную домашку.

— Потом ты спутался с бетой. — Эттингер закатил глаза и прерывисто вздохнул. — Мы и это простили. И вот как ты отблагодарил свою расу.

— Моя раса многие десятилетия калечила омег, якобы искореняя генетический сбой. И все равно рождаются беты. Вы не предоставили нам второго шанса. Вы не даете выбора членам своих общин. Почему омега или альфа не могут создать союз с бетами? Почему это так возмущает? Но мелкие интрижки, измены, посещения проституток-бет никто не отменял. Почему вы с этим не боретесь? Я имею право выбора. Мои отцы воспользовались этим правом и покинули общину. Нигде в законодательстве не написано, что омеги должны жить только с альфами и наоборот.

— Ты ничего не понимаешь! — Эттингер воздел руки к потолку. — Ты — позор для нашей расы! И хорошо, что из тебя все вытащили! Теперь ты — бета! Не смей появляться в районе общины!

— Началось.

— Ну чего тебе не хватало? — Эттингер подошел к Джейну. — Скажи, чего? Ты живешь как хочешь. Так зачем было затевать этот скандал?

— Потому что никто не должен страдать во имя непонятной цели. — Джейн тоже встал.

— Почему же непонятная? — Эттингер провел пальцами по щеке Джейна, заставив его дернуться. — Бет рождалось слишком много. А ведь они и сами превосходно размножаются. Но после того, как среди акушеров был принято негласное правило удалять маточные трубы в случае рождения ребенка-беты, все почти наладилось. Бет рождалось все меньше и меньше, потому что генетический сбой не передавался по наследству.

Джейн с ненавистью смотрел на него.

— Ты мог попросить посодействовать в усыновлении ребенка. Конечно, среди нашей общины нет брошенных детей, но мы бы помогли насчет бет. Ты бы получил точно такую же девочку… Оу! 

Джейн изо всех сил ударил Эттингера кулаком, разбив ему нос и губы. Кровь закапала на галабею, расплываясь темными пятнами. На крик Эттингера прибежали альфы, скрутили Джейна и отволокли его в сторону.

— Оставьте эту гадость, — приказал Эттингер, продолжая зажимать нос пальцами. — Дайте что-то, надо кровь остановить.

Альфы засуетились, принесли отцу пачку салфеток.

— Ну ничего, я как-нибудь переживу твой удар, — сказал Эттингер. — Ты пустой колодец, высохший, наполненный пылью и мерзостью беты. Не бойся, ни один член общины, этой или какой-либо другой, не прикоснется к тебе. Я вычеркну тебя из списка омег. Образец твоего ДНК удалят из базы данных. Ты хотел быть бетой? Пожалуйста. Ты недостоин быть омегой. Тебя похоронят на кладбище для бет. Пошел вон. Мальчики, отведите его к лифту и проследите, чтобы он сел в такси. Я издам указ, запрещающий мистеру Патрику Джейну появляться в нашем районе, уверен, меня поддержат другие общины.

Альфы подхватили Джейна под руки и повели к лифту.

— Отпустите, — прошипел Джейн. — Я и без вас найду дорогу.

— Папенька велел отвести тебя, — ответил Олаф. — Поэтому заткнись.

— Перестань, — одернул его Эберхарт. — Мистер Эттингер приказал вышвырнуть этого человека. Пусть катится к своим бетам, теперь он один из них.

— Это всего лишь слова, — сказал Джейн, входя в лифт, — никто не может отнять у меня мою расу.

Дверь закрылась, Эберхарт бросился к Джейну и начал его душить. Джейн отбивался как мог, но молодой альфа был намного сильнее его. Олаф стоял столбом, растерянно моргая.

— Помоги, — простонал Джейн, — убери его.

Олаф с опаской посмотрел в угол кабины и без особого энтузиазма принялся оттаскивать брата от Джейна.

— Спасибо, — Джейн надсадно кашлял, наклонившись. Эберхарт тяжело дышал, по лицу градом катился пот. Лифт остановился, двери открылись.

— Руки поднял! — велел охранник, держа Эберхарта на прицеле. — Руки поднял и вышел! Я все видел! Ты напал на посетителя! И твой папаша тебя не спасет!

— Не вмешивайся! — рявкнул Эберхарт, но руки поднял. — Вонючий бета, ты немедленно вылетишь с работы! Нашел кого защищать! Тупой омега! — Он повернулся к Джейну. — Я тебя еще достану! Вот увидишь! 

— Простите его, — бормотал Олаф, поправляя на Джейне одежду, — сорвался. У папеньки после вашего интервью нервы на пределе, он на всех кричит. Особенно на нас. Вот брат и психанул. 

Джейн оттолкнул его и, пошатываясь, направился к выходу.

Редкие хлопки, переросшие в шквал аплодисментов, заставили его остановиться. Не веря своим ушам, Джейн оглянулся.

В основном хлопали омеги, но было много альф и бет, которые их поддержали. Аплодисменты перекинулись на улицу, и по выходу из здания Джейна ожидали овации и выкрики «Спасибо!».

*******

Загнав машину в гараж, Чо достал пакеты из багажника.

— Привет! — Он занес пакеты в дом. — Что опять случилось? У тебя глаза опухли, ты плакал? И что это за пятна на шее? Кто на тебя напал?

— Эттингер сообщил, что отныне я — не омега. — Джейн прикоснулся к отметинам от пальцев младшего Эттингера. — Меня вычеркнут из списков, образец ДНК удалят из базы данных, а труп придется закапывать на кладбище для бет. Осталось внести изменения в документы.

— Патрик, — Чо сел рядом с ним, — мне очень жаль. Но кто на тебя напал? Надо подать на него в суд.

— Эберхарт Эттингер. Он видите ли, психанул. Но я на него не в обиде. Эттингер подавляет своих сыновей, руководит ими как слугами, а тут еще я со своим интервью. И не надо никакого суда. Не хочу лишнюю волокиту, да и все равно молодого Эттингера ничему не научить.

— Патрик, — Чо обнял его, — Эттингер — всего лишь человек, который слишком много о себе возомнил. Ты достал фотографию своей семьи? Я не знал, что ты ее хранишь.

Джейн забрал у него снимок.

— Я думал, что меня нельзя ранить. Оказалось, что можно, еще и как. Но хватит об этом. Ты накупил кучу продуктов.

— Да.

— Тогда давай устроим пир. Я скоро приду. — Джейн отнес фотографию в спальню и спрятал ее в ящике шкафа.

**Глава 5**

— Ты что сделал? — удивилась Лисбон. — А разве так можно? Нет, ну я знаю, что беты меняют пол, но насчет омег впервые слышу.

— Раз меня официально вышвырнули из собственной расы, то зачем мне за нее держаться? — ответил Джейн. Лисбон покачала головой.

— Сочувствую. Всегда была уверена, что члены твоей расы поддерживают друг друга в любой ситуации.

— Я тоже был в этом уверен. — Джейн посмотрел куда-то. — Маркус так тобой увлечен. Глаз не сводит, сияет от самодовольства. И сейчас таращится, знаешь, мне не по себе от такого внимания.

— Прекрати, — Лисбон ударила его по руке. — Мы просто встречаемся. Интрижка на работе. 

— Да, у меня тоже была интрижка, а теперь смотри, во что она превратилась. — Джейн взглянул на Чо. — Если бы не он, я бы окончательно сломался.

— Может, тебе нужна охрана? Младший Эттингер напал на тебя, угрожал. Кто знает, вдруг он решит воплотить угрозы в жизнь?

— Нет. Я уже говорил Кимбэллу: альфы и омеги не из тех, кто убивает оппонентов. У младшего Эттингера есть одна проблема — его отец.

— Будем надеяться, что ты не ошибаешься. — Лисбон поцеловала его в щеку. — Представляешь, Маркус был уверен, что мы с тобой встречаемся. Пока я не объяснила ему, что мы — друзья.

— М-м, а ведь я могу пригласить тебя на свидание. Думаешь, я никогда не встречался с бетами? На ярмарках всякое случалось.

— Фу-у, — протянула Лисбон, — я считала, что ты — верный омега!

— Связь с бетой не считается за измену. Да и тогда я не был влюблен в Анджело. — Джейн замолчал, а потом спохватился: — В самом деле, давай сходим на свидание. В какое-нибудь милое кафе. Выбирай.

— Ты не шутишь?

— Работа, постоянно работа, и ничего личного. Вот выйдешь замуж за Маркуса, уедешь на край света. И когда еще мы увидимся?

— Перестань. — Лисбон насупилась. — Никуда я не переезжаю. Но в кафе схожу. Каждый платит за себя. 

— Согласен. — Джейн опять посмотрел на Маркуса Пайка, который, приоткрыв рот, следил за ним и Лисбон.

*******

Они устроились на террасе кафе, заказали молочные коктейли и пирожные.

— Прекрасно выглядишь, — одобрительно сказал Джейн. 

— Ты тоже хорош, — ответила Лисбон. — Был бы тут Маркус, точно бы приревновал.

Неторопливо наслаждаясь сладостями, они негромко обсуждали текущее дело.

— Ты влюблена, — вдруг произнес Джейн. Лисбон едва не поперхнулась коктейлем.

— С чего ты решил?

— Тереза, ты же знаешь, от меня ничего нельзя скрыть. — Джейн щелкнул ее по носу. — Влюблена, еще и как! Маркус похож на собственника, но он испытывает к тебе искренние чувства. 

— Наверное, ты прав. — У Лисбон слегка порозовели щеки. — Он амбициозный, мечтает о карьере и, скорее всего, готов на переезд в Вашингтон. Мы как-то обсуждали такое развитие событий. Но это только планы, ничего еще не ясно.

— Ты беременна.

— Что? Я? Нет! 

— Я отлично определяю по запаху. Разве ты забыла, что у омег и альф обострено обоняние? — Джейн запнулся. — Прости. Я не должен был это говорить.

— Патрик, — Лисбон взяла его за руку, — все в порядке. Да, я беременна. Узнала об этом вчера. Срок — месяц. И я счастлива. Во всякому случае, думаю, что счастлива. Ведь так и должно быть? Ты меня понимаешь?

— Отлично тебя понимаю. — Джейн доел пирожное. — М-м, вкуснотища. Закажем еще?

— Никому ни слова. Даже Чо не говори, хорошо? — попросила Лисбон.

— Хорошо. Так что, заказываем эту пищу богов?

*******

— Ты так улыбаешься, словно миллион выиграл, — сказал Чо во время ужина.

— Тереза беременна.

— Ого. От Маркуса? — Чо перестал жевать.

— Ну не от меня же! — хохотнул Джейн. — Но это тайна. Типа ты не в курсе.

— Разве можно разглашать чужие секреты? — упрекнул его Чо. — Они планируют свадьбу?

— Ты любопытный, как альфа. Насчет свадьбы не спрашивал. Но, уверен, она точно пригласит тебя посаженным отцом.

— Никогда не был в такой роли, — ответил Чо. — А почему не тебя? О, приедут ее братья. Надо подумать о подарке. Что бы такого подарить?

— Она еще не сказала о беременности Маркусу, а ты уже свадьбу организовал! — Джейн смеялся до слез. — Не торопись.

— У тебя счастливый вид. И я очень этому рад.

— Я действительно счастлив. Ребенок — это восхитительно.

*******

На следующие выходные наступила очередь Джейна ехать в гипермаркет. Он составил список покупок и не спеша обошел торговый зал, наполняя тележку. Расплатившись, Джейн направился к машине. Он начал выкладывать покупки в багажник, сверяясь со списком.

— Сэр? — К нему подошел молодой мужчина. — Возьмите. — Он протянул Джейну плетеную корзину. — Позаботьтесь о нем.

Он бросился наутек прежде, чем Джейн успел сказать хоть слово.

— Вот те на, — протянул Джейн, заглянув в корзину. — Ребенок. Месяца три, не меньше.

Он открыл машину и сел на заднее сиденье, поставив корзину на колени. Ребенок крепко спал, Джейн осторожно взял бумажный лист, сложенный вчетверо.

— «Привет, меня зовут Джонатан, мне три с половиной месяца. Я ищу новую семью. Надеюсь, что вы будете меня любить», — шепотом прочитал Джейн. — Джонатан. — Он всмотрелся в ребенка. — Какой ты чудесный. Такой красивый.

Он достал телефон, но не сразу набрал номер полиции. Сначала Джейн наклонился к ребенку, поцеловал его в лобик, вдыхая запах. Потом крайне аккуратно прикоснулся к крохотной ручке, которую ребенок выпростал из-под простынки.

— Ты красивый и замечательно пахнешь, — прошептал Джейн. — Джонатан. Прости, но я не могу тебя оставить.

Он позвонил в полицию и, пока не приехали патрульные с представителями социальной службы, держал ребенка на руках.

— Кто вам его дал? — спросил сержант, когда Джейн передал ребенка служащей. — Сможете описать?

— Да, конечно. — Джейн проводил взглядом малыша. — Не понимаю, как можно отдать такое чудо.

— Родители всякие бывают, — ответил сержант. — Это не омеги, те никогда не откажутся от ребенка.

— Это да, — согласился Джейн. — Мисс Грант, я могу его навещать? Ну, пока Джонатана не усыновят? Буду заходить время от времени.

— Конечно, — кивнула она, — но только после оформления соответствующего разрешения. К тому же, возможно, объявится его мать. Вот моя визитка, будем на связи.

Джейн ничего не сказал Чо о случившемся.

*******

— Мать ребенка оставила его месяц назад, — мисс Грант сверилась с записями, — по словам отца, он не хотел отдавать Джонатана. Пытался сам за ним ухаживать, но оказался не готов к нагрузкам и ответственности. Почему он напрямую не обратился к нам, непонятно.

— Ему было проще отдать ребенка конкретному человеку, а не системе, — ответил Джейн. — Я бы хотел усыновить Джонатана. У меня есть работа, дом, у моего партнера тоже есть работа.

— Мистер Джейн, я ничего о вас не знаю, — строго ответила Грант. — К тому же сначала родители Джонатана должны отказаться от него, потом я проверю вас и вашего партнера. Это займет не один день. Доходов и дома недостаточно, мистер Джейн. И, кажется, я где-то вас видела.

— Шоу Кордена, — подсказал ей Джейн.

— Ах да, точно! Вы тот самый омега, из-за которого поднялся целый скандал. Простите, мистер Джейн, но уж вам я точно не смогу передать ребенка на воспитание. Ничего личного. У меня нет предубеждения насчет вашей расы.

— Я — бета. Оформление документов еще не закончено, но скоро я перейду в ваши ряды, — с плохо скрываемым раздражением ответил Джейн. 

— Не надо нервничать, — на лице Грант появилось выражение обеспокоенности. — Это не пойдет вам на пользу.

— Извините, — Джейн улыбнулся. — Конечно же, вы придерживаетесь буквы закона, и вы совершенно правы. Я ни в коем случае не буду вам противоречить.

— Вот и хорошо. — Грант подтолкнула к нему блокнот. — Напишите свои данные, я проверю. И скажу, на что вы можете рассчитывать.

*******

— С ума сошел? — возмутился Чо. — Ребенок? Патрик, успокойся, прошу! Я понимаю, тебе тяжело, но ребенок! Это не игрушка, не котенок и не щенок. Не забава! И не средство для самореализации! Прекрати, пожалуйста! 

— У меня уже был ребенок, я отлично знаю, как за ним ухаживать, как воспитывать. Никаких сложностей, — Джейн развел руками. — Поверь. Я знаю, что воспитание ребенка — это не цветочки, радуга и разноцветные пони.

— Никто не позволит тебе взять ребенка, пойми ты это! Оглянись на свою жизнь и подумай хорошо, что скажут в агентстве. Ты знаешь ответ — тебе откажут. И мне тоже. Мы даже не заключили партнерские отношения. 

Джейн застыл на месте, не сводя взгляда с Чо.

— Я понимаю истинную причину твоего стремления заполучить этого ребенка… — смягчился Чо. — Но это несбыточная мечта. Я тебя люблю, Патрик, и всегда буду поддерживать. — Чо хотел его обнять, но Джейн уклонился. — Гипноз, обаяние, манипуляция — это ничто по сравнению с системой. В ее глазах ты нестабильный, балансирующий на грани безумия, сломленный и опустошенный. Ты не способен нести ответственность за ребенка. Это горькая правда. Мы оба знаем, что нам никогда не дадут ребенка на воспитание, смирись с этим.

Джейн обнял его.

— Успокойся, — Чо ощутил, как ему на рубашку капают слезы. — Все хорошо. Мы есть друг у друга. Пока смерть не разлучит нас. В счастье и в горе, в болезни и радости. 

— Перестань, — сказал Джейн, — это так пафосно. Ты говоришь, как пастор на свадьбе.

— Давай поспорим, когда Лисбон выйдет замуж? — Чо немного отстранился от него. — Думаю, что объявят о помолвке на следующей неделе.

— Уф, нет, — улыбнулся Джейн, — и двух дней не пройдет. Маркус вчера едва не прыгал от восторга. Я был уверен, что он начнет орать о том, что станет папашей.

— Спорим? — Чо протянул руку. — На следующей неделе.

— Спорим на всю мелочь в твоих карманах, что завтра или послезавтра. — Джейн хлопнул его по ладони. — И второе пари. Тереза пригласит тебя выбрать платье.

— Да ну, что за глупость. Ладно, третье пари, — азартно ответил Чо, — ты поведешь ее к алтарю, не я.

— Нет, ты. Запасайся мелочью!

— Так, погоди, а какова твоя ставка?

— Если мы заключим партнерское соглашение, я возьму твою фамилию.

— Вот это солидная ставка! — воскликнул Чо. — Стоит того, чтобы побороться за выигрыш.

**Глава 6**

— Небольшое объявление! — Маркус приобнял смущенную Лисбон. — В ближайшие выходные, то есть послезавтра, у нас состоится помолвка. Свадьба через неделю. Мы решили немного форсировать события. — Он погладил Лисбон по животу, за что она толкнула его локтем. — Приглашения получите чуть позже.

Джейн не глядя протянул руку, и Чо, скорчив скорбную гримасу, положил ему на ладонь несколько монет. У Лисбон округлились глаза, и она, улучив минутку, утащила Чо в коридор.

— Это что означает? — Как в былые времена, когда она была боссом, Чо слегка пригнулся. — Вы ставки делаете? Дай угадаю, инициатива Джейна?

— Я хочу выиграть. — Чо убедился, что Джейн не видит и не слышит его и Лисбон. — Ты кого пригласишь на роль посаженного отца?

— Вообще-то, тебя. А что? — Лисбон хитро улыбнулась. — Джейн точно экстрасенс.

— Пригласи его. И платье пусть он выбирает.

— Платье выбирает брачное агентство. И я уже присмотрела несколько превосходных вариантов. А что на кону?

— Он возьмет мою фамилию. Если мы когда-нибудь заключим соглашение.

— Оу, отлично. — Лисбон подмигнула Чо. — Договорились.

— Скажи честно, ты уверена?

— Вроде да, — Лисбон рассеянно пожевала нижнюю губу, — во всяком случае, не хочу выходить замуж с животом размером с арбуз.

— Поэтому вы, по словам Маркуса, форсируете события.

— Да. Кимбэлл, я давно не юная девица, к тому же боюсь, что в одиночку не справлюсь. Маркус солидный мужчина, у него есть положение в обществе и все такое. Я хочу, чтобы мой ребенок вырос в достойных условиях. Хочу дать ему все, чего мне не хватало в детстве.

— Да, Маркус не самая плохая партия, — согласился Чо. — Но не стоит выходить замуж только потому…

— Меня больше никто не возьмет, — сдавленным голосом ответила Лисбон. — Закроем эту тему.

*******

— Да я ничего в платьях не понимаю, — Джейн отчаянно сопротивлялся. — Такого насоветую…

— Всего-то надо сделать выбор среди отобранных образцов. — Лисбон потянула его за руку. — Идем. Кимбэлл, скажи ему, пусть не отказывается.

— Патрик, иди и помоги коллеге, — с напускной серьезностью сказал Чо. — Лисбон, что ты с ним цацкаешься, тащи в машину, да и все.

Она так и сделала. 

— Он тебя подговорил, — сказал Джейн, когда машина остановилась напротив свадебного салона. 

— Да нет, нет. — Лисбон вздохнула. — Подговорил.

— Но посаженным отцом будет только Кимбэлл, — Джейн пригрозил ей пальцем, — иначе напущу на тебя злых духов.

— Ой, боюсь! — Лисбон обняла его. — Я волнуюсь. Все так быстро происходит, я не уверена, что правильно делаю. Может, не надо никакой свадьбы? И Маркуса не надо?

— Ты его любишь?

— Ну да.

— Тереза, посмотри мне в глаза и скажи, ты любишь Маркуса или нет? — Джейн отодвинулся. Лисбон тоже отстранилась. — Ну?

— Люблю.

— Любишь, но сомневаешься. Я вижу тебя насквозь, Тереза. Ты сомневаешься. Не хочешь идти под венец на более поздних сроках, вот и все. Потому согласна спешить. Чертовы условности. Ты сомневаешься, что Маркус окажется хорошим человеком. А я вижу в нем сплошные амбиции, отсутствие толерантности и скрытую гомофобию. Он еще покажет зубы. И я буду безумно счастлив, если ошибусь в своих предположениях.

— Перестань, — беспомощно ответила Лисбон. — Это моя жизнь. Ты совсем не знаешь Маркуса, это всего лишь твои догадки.

— Ладно, ты права.. Ты в самом деле полагаешься на мой вкус? Хоть я и омега, но брак заключал не в платье.

— Да, я полагаюсь на твой вкус. Идем, а то я передумаю выходить замуж. Ты умеешь быть оптимистом.

*******

— Ты ее уговорил пригласить меня посаженным отцом? — бурчал Чо, примеряя костюм в салоне. — Признавайся, Патрик, или я подсыплю тебе в чай слабительного. 

— Разве у Терезы нет головы на плечах? — Джейн, сидя напротив него, присвистнул. — В этих брюках твой зад выглядит особенно соблазнительным.

Консультантка закашлялась.

— Извините, мисс. Но я же прав? 

Она кивнула.

— Ну вот. — Джейн хлопнул в ладоши. — Тогда остановимся на этом варианте.

— Тоже мне, специалист нашелся, — ворчал Чо, переодеваясь в примерочной, — пригласили выбрать платье, так возомнил о себе…

— Я все слышу.

*******

— Думаю, вы и так понимали, что усыновление невозможно. — Грант с сочувствием смотрела на Джейна. — Я не могу позволить человеку с таким прошлым, как у вас, взять ребенка на воспитание. Сэр? Сэр, вы же понимаете, что это в самом деле невозможно! Я не могу доверить вам ребенка. Ваша нервная система…

Джейн молча вышел из кабинета.

Он пару часов провел в парке Фиш Трап Лейк, предварительно отправив Чо сообщение: «Мне нужно побыть одному». Джейн сидел на берегу, бросая в воду мелкие камешки.

— Ну что же, не в первый раз проигрываю, — сказал он, поднимаясь со скамейки. — С кем не бывает. Пора задействовать запасной план.

*******

— Ты точно хочешь, чтобы именно Чо повел тебя к алтарю? — спросил Маркус за день до гражданской регистрации.

— Или Джейн. — Лисбон настороженно взглянула на него. — Он и Чо — мои самые близкие друзья. 

— Ну хорошо, хорошо, — с кислой усмешкой произнес Маркус. — Как скажешь. Но лично я бы хотел, чтобы к алтарю тебя вел человек более традиционных взглядов. К тому же посаженный отец должен быть в браке. Джейн и Чо просто живут вместе. Джейн вообще омега, что бы там ни написали в документах.

— Что? Повтори. — Лисбон прищурилась, и Маркус торопливо ответил:

— Пытаюсь шутить. Нервничаю, не каждый день женюсь.

— Подожди, — настаивала Лисбон, — ты что, всерьез считаешь, что Кимбэлл не достоин вести меня к алтарю? И эти слова о Джейне — мне обидно их слышать. Ты несправедлив к Джейну, он многое испытал за свою жизнь. Я его уважаю, люблю.

— Значит, ты его любишь! — взорвался Маркус. — Я так и знал! Ты с ним трахалась? Признавайся!

— Я не была девственницей до нашей встречи, — зло ответила Лисбон. — Ты не первый мой мужчина. У меня случались связи, но не с Джейном.

— Омеги и альфы еще те шлюхи! — Маркус надвигался на нее, сжав кулаки. — О, я отлично их знаю! Я не верю тебе! Ты лжешь!

— Отойди, — процедила Лисбон сквозь зубы. — Немедленно отойди, или я что-нибудь тебе сломаю.

— Да ты мужик в юбке, — презрительно хмыкнул Маркус. — Где твоя женственность? 

— Если я тебя не устраиваю, то можешь убираться на все четыре стороны, — спокойно ответила Лисбон. — Вон там дверь. Но сначала забери вещи, чтобы не было повода вернуться.

— Побежишь к Джейну? — Маркус схватил сумку и принялся запихивать в нее свою одежду. — Плакаться в жилетку? У него как раз есть жилетка.

— Как жаль, что все его слова о тебе оказались чистой правдой.

— Как же мой ребенок? — остановился Маркус. — Что ты ему скажешь насчет отца? Назовешь Джейна? Чо явно не подходит на эту роль.

— Не твое дело, — отрезала Лисбон. — И это не забудь. — Она сняла кольцо и положила его на стол.

Маркус долго бродил по квартире, собирая вещи, а потом ушел, хлопнув дверью. Лисбон вздрогнула. Она убедилась, что машина Маркуса выехала со стоянки, потом позвонила Чо.

*******

— Сочувствую, — произнес Джейн, обняв Лисбон, как только она вошла в прихожую. — Мне искренне жаль. Но лучше так, чем разочарование после многих лет брака.

— Судя по словам Маркуса, разочарование наступило бы довольно быстро. — Лисбон бросила свои ключи на полочку у входа. — Меня до сих пор трясет. Он столько гадостей наговорил, его словно прорвало. Не ожидала от него такого. Маркуса будто подменили.

— Соседний дом сдают на весьма выгодных условиях, — сказал Джейн. — Если ты хочешь сменить обстановку, разумеется. Я всегда буду рядом, помогу. У меня есть опыт, я знаю, как обращаться с младенцами.

Чо резко повернул голову, с подозрением глядя на него.

— Спасибо, я подумаю. — Лисбон вздохнула. — Свалилась на вас, простите.

— Мы как раз собрались обедать, — засуетился Джейн. — Проходи в столовую.

— Ну так сразу, — улыбнулась Лисбон, — давай я хоть тарелки туда отнесу.

Чо жестом показал Джейну, чтобы он следовал за ним.

— Ну что? — шепотом спросил Джейн, выйдя из дома. — Что такое?

— Признавайся, ты что-то сделал с Маркусом? — тоже шепотом ответил Чо, бережно беря Джейна за грудки. — Только не лги. Не мог он настолько измениться. Я недостаточно хорошо с ним знаком, но успел понять, что он не такой плохой человек, каким себя показал.

— Прекрати, Кимбэлл, — Джейн убрал его руки от себя, — ничего я не делал с Маркусом. Да и когда бы я успел? 

— Поклянись памятью своей семьи, что не лжешь. — Чо пристально наблюдал за Джейном. — Я жду.

— Клянусь, что не лгу, — твердо ответил Джейн. — Ты доволен?

**_Несколько дней назад_ **

Маркус мыл руки, поглядывая на себя в зеркале, когда в туалет вошел Джейн.

— Привет, — сказал он, приближаясь к Маркусу. — Посмотри мне в глаза.

— Что? — со смехом спросил Маркус. — Что тебе надо?

— Смотри на меня. — Джейн щелкнул пальцами прямо перед его лицом, заставив Маркуса застыть на месте. — Смотри и слушай. Когда я хлопну тебя по плечу, твои подозрительность, ревность, чувство собственности, ненависть к омегам и альфам, неприязнь ко мне и Чо усилятся во сто крат. Выскажи это все Терезе, не таи в себе. — Он хлопнул Маркуса по плечу.

— Что тебе надо? — повторил Маркус. — Отойди! Не прикасайся ко мне! Или я сверну тебе шею, понял?

— Да, да, конечно, — с улыбкой ответил Джейн, отступая к выходу. — Видишь, ухожу.

**_Восемь месяцев спустя_ **

Перед родильным отделением слонялся Джейн, и вид у него был растерзанным: взъерошенные волосы, кое-как застегнутая одежда. Чо быстрым шагом подошел к нему и взволнованно спросил: 

— Как там Лисбон? Уже родила? Что говорят врачи?

— А ты не очень и торопился, — едко ответил Джейн. — И нет, еще не родила. М-м, у меня все внутренности как в узел завязали. Голова кругом идет.

— Ты впечатлительный, вот и все. — Чо заставил его сесть. — Принесу кофе. Тебе нужно взбодриться. Джейн, ты не отец, это не твой ребенок, не надо настолько нервничать.

— Ничего не могу с собой поделать, — начал оправдываться Джейн. — И кофе пить не буду.

— Успокойся, — приказал Чо. — Застегни рубашку, заправь ее в брюки. Тебя словно по асфальту тащили.

— Сэр, — дверь отделения открылась, появилась медсестра. — Вы Патрик Джейн? Мисс Лисбон родила здоровую девочку. Нет-нет, еще нельзя входить. Вам сообщат, когда можно увидеть мать и ребенка. Поздравляю, сэр.

Джейн бросился на шею Чо, целуя его и восклицая: «У нас ребенок! Представляешь? Ребенок!»

— Прекрати, — начал было Чо, но замолчал, увидев выражение счастья на лице Джейна. — Ты все подготовил в доме Терезы?

— Конечно! — Джейн поспешно привел себя в подобие порядка. — Все готово. Жаль, что ничего не осталось от Шарлотты. Были такие красивые платьица. Интересно, а Тереза согласится назвать дочку… Ну все, все, больше не буду.

Чо крепко обнял его и сказал:

— Я все-таки принесу кофе, но без кофеина, ты и так взвинчен.

Дожидаясь Чо, Джейн бродил по коридору, бормоча себе под нос: «Все складывается наилучшим образом. У меня все получилось», а потом чуть громче добавил:

— Я ведь это заслужил, не так ли, дорогое мироздание?

**_Глава 7_ **

Приглушенный голос Джейна разбудил Лисбон, которая задремала после завтрака, поданного в постель. Джейн с кем-то говорил по телефону, выйдя в коридор. Лисбон осторожно встала и подошла к двери.

— Нет, я сегодня не приду домой, — Джейн стоял в конце коридора, но Лисбон отлично слышала каждое его слово. — Извини. Да, мне жаль, но я должен быть здесь. Нет, это ты меня не понимаешь. Ванесса во мне нуждается, я должен быть с ней. Понял? Спасибо. Когда? Скорее всего, завтра. Пока.

Лисбон шмыгнула в постель и притворилась спящей. 

Джейн заглянул в спальню и, убедившись, что Лисбон спит, пошел в детскую. Как раз проснулась Ванесса. 

— Кто тут такой красивый? — заворковал Джейн. — Кто сейчас пойдет к папе на руки? Моя малышка, моя радость. Какие мягкие ручки, а какие чудесные пальчики! Моя булочка с корицей. 

Лисбон как-то пропускала мимо ушей сюсюканье Джейна, списывая это на его тоску по умершей дочери и на еще на что-то, что она не могла сформулировать. Но именно сейчас после довольно грубого разговора по телефону сладкий голос Джейна показался ей крайне неприятным.

— Моя красавица, — продолжал Джейн, — кто у папы чудо чудесное?

Слово «папа» настолько резануло Лисбон по ушам, что она едва не приказала Джейну замолчать. Вместо этого она встала, надела халат и вошла в детскую.

Джейн так на нее посмотрел, словно вообще не ожидал увидеть. Но в следующую секунду он взял себя в руки и сказал:

— Привет. Выспалась?

— Да. — Лисбон забрала у него Ванессу, успев заметить выражение недовольства на лице Джейна. — Она вроде не голодная.

— Нет. — Джейн стоял очень близко к Лисбон. — А ты? В холодильнике есть готовая еда, можешь разогреть ее…

— Я не голодна. — Лисбон немного покачала Ванессу и положила ее в кроватку. — Ты завтракал?

Джейн продолжал нависать над ней. Лисбон не отступала. Наконец Джейн что-то сообразил и отошел назад.

— Надо вещи разложить, — бесцветным голосом сказал он. Лисбон кивнула и вместе с ним вышла из детской.

Джейн принес из другой комнаты постельное белье и открыл шкаф в спальне Лисбон.

— Вчера звонил Маркус, — сказала она. Джейн дернулся, едва не выронив вещи. — Он и раньше звонил, но я была слишком зла на него. А теперь… Наверное, на меня влияют гормоны и всякое такое. Я решила дать ему шанс.

Джейн закончил раскладывать белье, закрыл шкаф и повернулся к Лисбон. Он был бледным, осунувшимся, футболка свободно болталась на нем. 

— И что же он сказал? — вкрадчиво спросил Джейн, усаживаясь в плетеное кресло. Лисбон поудобнее устроилась в постели.

— Просил прощения, плакал, — она внимательно смотрела на Джейна. — Клялся, что вообще не понимает, зачем наговорил столько гадостей. Уверял, что перевоспитался.

— М-м, сомневаюсь, — сказал он, часто моргая. — Вряд ли.

— Он отец моего ребенка, — напомнила Лисбон. — И мне бы хотелось, чтобы Ванесса выросла в полной семье. Я могу немного пожить у Маркуса, до Вашингтона чуть больше двух часов пути на самолете. Присмотрюсь, что да как.

На лице Джейна промелькнуло выражение ненависти, но он мгновенно улыбнулся. Лисбон поспешно добавила:

— Впрочем, я все еще раздумываю над этим. Лучше пойду, прогуляюсь.

— Да, конечно, — засуетился Джейн. — Я принесу тебе одежду.

— Не надо. Тебе нужно как следует выспаться. За последние две недели, как я вернулась домой, ты редко спишь. Похож на сомнамбулу. — Лисбон с тревогой наблюдала, растущее отчаяние Джейна, поэтому постаралась говорить как можно мягче: — Ты забросил Кимбэлла, все время посвящаешь мне и Ванессе. Я не знаю, как выразить свою благодарность. Обо мне никто и никогда так не заботился. Но я волнуюсь, Патрик. Ты постоянно на ногах. Пожалуйста, прошу, иди домой и как следует отдохни. Приходи завтра после обеда. И мне все-таки надо научиться ухаживать за своим ребенком, — она подчеркнула «своим».

— Да, ты права, — нехотя согласился Джейн. — Я помогу тебе одеть Ванессу для прогулки.

— Я сама это сделаю, ты скоро свалишься от усталости. — Лисбон взяла его под руку и заставила подняться. — Давай, иди к себе и отдохни. Очень прошу.

Джейн растерянно смотрел на нее, будто отказывался понимать. Но в конце-концов здравый смысл победил.

— Хорошо, Тереза. Я действительно устал. — Он взглянул на дверь соседней комнаты, где находилась детская. — Пойду домой. Завтра заскочу после обеда, принесу что-нибудь вкусное.

Лисбон вместе с ним вышла на крыльцо.

— Пока. — Она чмокнула его в щеку. — Выспись как следует.

Он кивнул.

***

— Ты был прав. Джейн буквально одержим Ванессой, — говорила Лисбон по телефону, не спеша прогуливаясь с коляской по парку. — Представь, я толком не умею ее одевать, купать. По ночам он постоянно дежурит в ее комнате, вскакивает по первому зову. Чувствую, что мне придется несладко. Ванесса привыкла, что ее берут на руки сразу, как только она просыпается. А ей всего три недели. Что же будет дальше? 

— Омеги — идеальные родители. Без преувеличения, Тереза, они помешаны на детях. Такого бесконечного терпения, как у них, ты больше ни у кого не увидишь. Если ты еще немного поживешь с Джейном, он вытеснит тебя из жизни Ванессы. Она будет расти не с мамой, а с ним. С папой, самым заботливым и внимательным.

— Что мне делать, Маркус? 

— Ты знаешь, что лучше сразу сорвать пластырь, чем тянуть понемногу. Ты должна расставить приоритеты. Или ты и Ванесса, или Джейн и Ванесса. 

— Думаешь, он способен на похищение?

— О, нет! — со смехом ответил Маркус. — Конечно же, нет. Он не пойдет на такое. Омеги не могут причинить вред ребенку. Но Джейн… Ты не задумывалась над тем, что Ванесса для него — это всего лишь средство самореализации? Он подсознательно стремится соответствовать схеме, принятой в его расе. Омега должен родить, иначе он пустой человек. Это для нас они сплоченная раса, а внутри их общества существует жесткое давление на омег. Джейн, к сожалению, заложник этой неприглядной ситуации. К тому же он пойдет по головам для исполнения своего желания. Я заметил у него тенденцию к подобному. Он нагибает всех вокруг, ломает под себя. Боюсь ошибиться, но он — эгоцентрист.

— Патрик мне помогает… 

— Прежде всего он помогает себе, — перебил ее Маркус. — Смотри, он потерял ребенка, это раз. Два — после родов его фактически стерилизовали. Три — операция после похищения. Я с трудом представляю, как он не сошел с ума или не покончил с собой. И вот у тебя появляется ребенок. Джейн приложит все усилия, чтобы заполучить Ванессу. И он не делится своими игрушками. Уверен, будь он бетой, отбил бы тебя у меня на раз-два. Он заграбастал Чо, сделал его зависимым от себя. Сейчас Джейн живет рядом с тобой, а о своем партнере напрочь забыл. Это вообще нормально?

— Мне его жаль, — неуверенно сказала Лисбон. — Я ему всегда сочувствовала.

— Ты можешь игнорировать меня, как отца Ванессы, я с этим смогу смириться. Но вот увидишь, еще год, и твоя дочка будет дочерью Джейна. 

— Я подумаю над этим, — пообещала Лисбон. — Поговорю с братьями, может, поживу у них. Мне все-таки сложно вот так сразу переехать к тебе.

— Я буду ждать сколько потребуется, — заверил ее Маркус. — Выбор целиком и полностью за тобой. 

***

Джейн спал, неловко скорчившись на одеяле. Он не разделся, не снял обувь, так и свалился на кровать.

— Эй, — осторожно потормошил его Чо, — привет. Давай я помогу тебе раздеться.

Джейн, не открывая глаз, промычал что-то вроде «да, конечно». Чо стянул с него туфли, футболку и джинсы, укрыл одеялом. Плотно закрыв дверь спальни, он позвонил Лисбон:

— Спасибо, что заставила его лечь спать.

— Это стоило мне больших трудов, — ответила она. — Извини, что перетягиваю внимание Джейна на себя.

— Ты о чем?

— Ты прекрасно понимаешь о чем я. До встречи.

Чо едва не пошел к Лисбон, чтобы задать ей пару вопросов, но остался дома.

***

Джейн проснулся рано утром. Зевая, вышел из спальни, спустился на первый этаж в поисках Чо. Тот сидел в гостиной и смотрел новости.

— Привет! — Чо улыбнулся. — Хочешь завтракать? Я приготовлю что-нибудь.

— Да, спасибо, я проголодался. В ванную сначала зайду.

Когда он появился во второй раз, уже гладко выбритый, с вымытыми волосами, в свежей одежде, Чо поставил на стол в кухне тарелку с омлетом и жареным беконом, чашку чая.

— Спасибо. — Джейн с аппетитом набросился на еду. — Ужасно хочу есть.

После завтрака он поцеловал Чо и направился в прихожую.

— Надо проверить, как Тереза пережила ночь, — с усмешкой произнес Джейн. — А что? — Он напряженно смотрел на хмурого Чо, и с каждой секундой радость на его лице затухала. 

— Да ничего, — пожал плечами Чо. — Иди, конечно же. 

— Ты хочешь мне что-то сказать.

— Только одно: я не хочу быть запасным аэродромом. 

— Это не так! — горячо запротестовал Джейн. — Неправда! 

Чо отвернулся.

— Я скоро приду, — пообещал Джейн. — Максимум на полчаса загляну к Терезе и сразу вернусь. Ты прав, конечно же, ты прав. Я несправедлив к тебе.

— Да хватит, — Чо махнул рукой. — Иди уже.

Джейн нарочито неторопливо дошел к дому Лисбон, открыл дверь своим ключом.

Первым, что бросилось ему в глаза, было отсутствие коляски, которую Лисбон обычно просила закатить в прихожую. Джейн снисходительно улыбнулся, представив, как долго Лисбон возилась со сборами ребенка для прогулки. Но улыбка исчезла, когда он увидел белый конверт на ступеньке лестницы. 

Лисбон намеренно оставила здесь записку, чтобы Джейн не поднимался на второй этаж.

_Дорогой Патрик!_

_Я бесконечно благодарна за помощь. Ты действительно помог мне адаптироваться к новой жизни._

_Но я хорошо обдумала наши отношения в прошлом и в настоящем._

_Надеюсь, что ты не заморочил голову Маркусу и не спровоцировал весь тот оскорбительный бред, который он выдал. И из-за которого я его бросила. Очень на это надеюсь._

_В ином случае я буду вынуждена назвать вещи своими именами. Тогда из помощника ты станешь эгоистичным мудаком, который пойдет по трупам ради достижения своей цели._

_Но, повторяю, я искренне надеюсь, что Маркус просто высказал свои мысли, и ты не приложил к этому руку._

_Это первое._

_Теперь второе._

_Я всегда хотела иметь семью и детей. Как и ты. Но у тебя уже был такой шанс. А у меня — нет. Время идет, Патрик, никто не молодеет. Я хочу банальной жизни: красивый газон, ухоженный дом, один или два ребенка, муж (да, такой надежный и солидный как Маркус), барбекю по выходным. Я имею на это право, как любой другой человек. Как и ты или Кимбэлл._

_К слову, о Кимбэлле. Мне очень стыдно перед ним. Точнее за то, что ты так быстро о нем забыл в угоду своим желаниям. Мы люди, а не животные, и не должны тупо подчиняться инстинктам._

_Поэтому я надеюсь, что ты хорошо все обдумаешь и, подавив вспышку ярости и ненависти ко всем нам, успокоишься._

_Я просто ошиблась с Маркусом и с тобой, вот и все._

_Целую, Тереза._

Джейн прочитал письмо дважды, сидя на лестнице и опираясь спиной на перила. Он не замечал, как царапает ступеньку, как кусает губы до крови. Отбросив исписанный лист, Джейн все-таки поднялся на второй этаж и вошел в детскую.

Хваленое обоняние омеги не уловило ни малейшего запаха Ванессы. Перед отъездом Лисбон истратила два флакона освежителя воздуха в детской и в своей спальне. Она вывезла все вещи, включая кроватку Ванессы. Для Джейна ничего не осталось, словно ничего и не было.

Он спустился на первый этаж, подобрал письмо. Долго и методично рвал листок, стоя в кухне и бросая клочки в раковину. 

***

— Да, Тереза, — ответил Чо по телефону. — Что-то надо? Разве Джейн не пришел?

— Он рядом?

— Нет. Он к тебе отправился.

— Я уехала на рассвете.

Чо почувствовал, как у него мурашки бегают по спине. 

— Потом как-нибудь объясню. Сейчас тебе нужно успокоить Джейна. Спасибо за помощь. 

Чо положил телефон на стол, постучал пальцем по подбородку. Привстал, но тут же снова сел.

Джейн вернулся через час. Бледный, с покрасневшими глазами, с кровью, запекшейся на нижней губе, молча прошел по прихожей, устроился рядом с Чо в гостиной. Тот ожидал взрыва эмоций, криков, слез, но вместо этого Джейн спокойно сказал:

— Тереза уехала. 

— Не знал об этом.

— Да, я в курсе. — Джейн нервно потер руки. — Знаешь, я устал. 

— Ты постоянно недосыпаешь, плохо ешь.

— Да. — Джейн хлопнул в ладоши. — Отосплюсь как следует. Измотала меня Ванесса, я отвык от ночных бдений. Пора на работу выйти. Эбботт, наверное, выбросил диван.

— Нет. — Чо повернулся к ему. — Ты в порядке?

— Мне очень больно, если говорить откровенно. Но я понимаю, что не имею никакого права влезать в жизнь Терезы, а тем более, становиться отцом для Ванессы. Это просто были две недели отпуска, вот и все. — Джейн обнял Чо. — Я заигрался в омегу.

— Не надо. — Чо чувствовал, как он дрожит. — Успокойся. Я с тобой, никогда тебя не оставлю.

— Я слишком много взял на себя. Мне так больно, Кимбэлл.

— Хочешь, мы отправимся на побережье? Например, во Флориду. Как раз выходные. Снимем комнату в мотеле. Мы давно никуда вдвоем не выбирались. — Чо безостановочно гладил Джейна по голове. — Я так тебя люблю.

— Прямо сейчас поехали в аэропорт, — ответил Джейн.

Чо, стараясь не упускать Джейна из виду, взял сумку с вещами, которую уже успел собрать и оставил в прихожей под вешалкой.

— Есть рейс в половине двенадцатого, «Американские авиалинии», в Ки-Вест. Через три часа будем в самой южной точке Штатов, — сообщил он. — Ну что, погнали?

— Да, сейчас. 

Джейн поднялся на второй этаж, в ванной достал из шкафчика снотворное. Он высыпал таблетки на ладонь. Несколько штук упали в раковину, подпрыгивая и приглушенно стуча.

— Ну что за бред, — произнес Джейн, ссыпая таблетки обратно. — Меня успеют откачать. 

— Патрик! — крикнул Чо. — Мы опоздаем!

***

В Ки-Весте они побродили по городу, пообедали в кафе, посетили достопримечательности. В основном говорил Чо, Джейн только кивал или отвечал «да».

— Я устал, — признался он под вечер. — Ты ведь заранее забронировал места в отеле.

— Э-э, да.

— Ты устроил отдых, чтобы отвлечь меня от дурных мыслей, — скрипучим голосом сказал Джейн. — Мило с твоей стороны. Но ты, вроде, не знал, что Тереза уехала.

— Пока ты был в ее доме, она позвонила.

Джейн натянуто улыбнулся.

— А мне она оставила письмо. Но я его уничтожил. Как следует оторвался на бумаге.

К отелю они добрались на такси, портье вручил ключи от номера. Джейн наспех принял душ, отказавшись от ужина. Чо как раз хотел есть, но боялся оставлять Джейна одного.

— Я не повешусь, — с кривой усмешкой сказал Джейн, улегшись на кровать. — Иди, поужинай.

— Да я так и не думал. — Чо колебался. — Точно все будет в порядке?

— Перестань. — Джейн помахал рукой. — Не волнуйся.

Чо как раз волновался, из-за чего утратил аппетит. Почти не чувствуя вкуса, он проглотил ужин и едва ли не бегом вернулся в номер.

Джейн лежал в той же позе, в которой его оставил Чо.

— Это я, — зачем-то сказал Чо. — Сейчас в душ заскочу и сразу к тебе.

Выйдя из ванной, он некоторое время всматривался в Джейна. В номере была полутьма, свет обеспечивали фонари снаружи. Неожиданно Чо показалось, что Джейн не дышит. Запаниковав, он прижал пальцы к его шее, отыскивая пульс.

— Я живой, — с обидой отозвался Джейн. Чо вздохнул и уселся на кровать. — Когда мы в последний раз занимались сексом? Лисбон права, я тебя совсем забросил. Я несправедливо к тебе отношусь.

Чо улегся лицом к нему.

— Я готов ждать сколько угодно, — ответил он. 

— Ты не запасной аэродром, — сказал Джейн. Чо притянул его к себе, грубовато целуя и не обращая внимание на то, что Джейн не проявляет никакого энтузиазма.

***

Чо проснулся и не сразу понял, где находится. Он часто моргал, всматриваясь в незнакомый потолок. За окном едва начало сереть небо. Чо провел рукой по постели. Рядом никого не было. Он представил, как тело Джейна выуживают из воды, и ему стало не по себе.

К облегчению Чо, Джейн нашелся на пляже. Сидел на одном из шезлонгов, ежась от утреннего ветерка.

— Вот ты где, — сказал Чо, занимая шезлонг по соседству. Джейн глянул на него и промолчал. — А я-то думаю, куда ты запропастился.

— Утопленники неэстетично выглядят, — ответил Джейн. — Как и повешенные. В теории я мог бы разрезать артерии, например, на бедрах. Но это, знаешь ли, не мой стиль. И вообще, самоубийство не для меня. Я слишком цепляюсь за жизнь.

— Получается, что проблема есть.

— Да. Но я ее преодолею. С твоей помощью, не так ли?

— Ты умеешь подчинять людей, — ответил Чо. — Я много раз говорил, что не собираюсь тебя бросать. Я верный бета. Ты куда?

— Собираюсь окунуться. Ты со мной? — Джейн сбросил с себя рубашку. 

— Сомневаюсь, что сейчас подходящее время для купания, — ответил Чо, но тоже снял рубашку, сбросил обувь. — Подожди!

Он задержал дыхание перед тем, как войти в теплую воду. Джейн успел далеко заплыть, и теперь над волнами торчала его голова. Чо поплыл, чувствуя, как расслабляется тело, как в груди исчезает комок, который появился там с момента, когда родилась Ванесса. 

Джейн снова ему принадлежал, но надолго ли?

Сейчас он с вполне счастливым видом покачивался в волнах, не сводя глаз с Чо.

— Тут классно, — сказал Джейн. — Тебе нравится?

— Очень. — Чо фыркнул, когда вода попала в рот. — Куда поплывем? На Кубу? Или сразу в Европу?

— Звучит заманчиво, — протянул Джейн. — У нас нет с собой документов и денег. Поэтому придется вернуться во Флориду. Наперегонки к берегу?

— Да у меня нет шансов! — крикнул ему вдогонку Чо. 

Потом они вернулись в номер, чтобы принять душ и отдохнуть. Чо напрочь забыл о своем телефоне, выключив звук накануне.

***

Домой они возвращались тоже на самолете. Оказалось, что Эбботт звонил, вдобавок прислал кучу гневных смс с угрозами уволить обоих. Чо отослал ему ответ, в котором подробно объяснил, что именно происходит. После чего Эбботт написал: «Заканчивайте вашу „Санта-Барбару”, жду тебя и Джейна на работе, и чтобы без опозданий».

Джейн вообще не взял с собой телефон и нагло посмеивался, глядя на Чо, который хмурился, строча сообщение.

Вечер они провели дома, сидя перед телевизором, и Джейн вволю поиздевался над ведущей и участниками ток-шоу. Чо сначала пытался его урезонить, но вскоре покатывался со смеху, слушая колкие замечания Джейна.

Утром его разбудил Джейн, уже полностью одетый.

— Вставай, — серьезным тоном сказал он, — хватит прохлаждаться.

— Так нечестно, — запротестовал Чо, хватая с тумбочки часы. — Мы не опаздываем. Хотя нет… Мы опаздываем! Ты назло выключил будильник?

— Да, — с восторгом ответил Джейн. — Теперь буду тебя торопить, как ты это обычно делаешь. Копуша! Соня! Как еще ты меня называешь?

— Прекрати дурачиться, — Чо сгреб свою одежду и побежал в ванную. — Разыгрался. Тебе сколько лет? Так и не повзрослел. Что за выходка?

Продолжая возмущаться, он торопливо почистил зубы и побрился. Джейн стоял в дверях ванной и улыбался.

— Господи, Патрик, иди в машину! — не выдержал Чо. — От твоей улыбки у меня эрекция возникает. А времени совсем нет!

— Как скажешь. — Джейн присвистнул. — Я жалею, что выключил будильник.

— Вот в следующий раз будешь знать, как над людьми издеваться!

Джейн направился в прихожую, взял ключи. С его лица пропала улыбка, плечи опустились. Он посмотрел на себя в зеркало и сказал:

— Это все было слишком хорошо, чтобы оказаться реальностью. Спасибо за сладкий сон, проклятое мироздание.

— Ты с кем там разговариваешь? — спросил Чо, надевая рубашку на ходу. — Сам с собой?

— Я за рулем, — ответил Джейн. — Возражения не принимаются.

— Все в порядке? — Чо остановился перед выходом. — Надеюсь, ты нас не убьешь.

— С чего бы это? — задумчиво сказал Джейн. — Если бы я хотел это сделать…

— Так, все, хватит. Поехали.

***

Буря улеглась, но Чо уже понимал, что никак не застрахован от новых ураганов, в центре которых обязательно будет Джейн. Это с одной стороны вызывало уныние, а с другой решимость преодолеть все трудности.

В конце концов, Кимбэлл Чо был не из тех, кто отступает перед сложностями и бросает своих на поле боя.


End file.
